Ray of Light
by awish0921
Summary: As a single father of three daughters, Edward thinks everything is fine with his family. New to a small town, Bella is running from her own heartache. Can two strangers help each other face the things they have been too scared to face on their own? Daddyward / Olderward.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello again! I am back with a brand new story! I am so excited for this one. I have had the idea in my head for so long and now I am so happy to finally share it with all of you. **

**I want to do some housekeeping first. Future author's notes wont be this long, but since it's the first chapter, I want to answer some questions I know will be asked. **

**1. This is a Daddyward / Olderward story and rated M for a reason.**

**2. Edward is 38 and Bella is 24.**

**3. Angst is of a minimum.**

**4. No one is getting fired (that will make sense soon)**

**5. I hope to update weekly.**

**6. Right now this is looking to be 15 chapters.**

**7. Story will be told on the third person.**

**8. And of course, I own nothing, SM does, but the plot is mine, lol. **

**Ok I think that's it, if more questions arise, I will answer them. This story is beta'd by Chandrakanta and the pretty banner was made me DeeBelle Onefic. Much love to both for their assist. **

**Okay, let's get on with it!**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Daddy, where are my pink shoes?"

"Dad, I can't find my black sweater!"

"Good morning to the both of you too," Edward said to his daughters. "Maggie, your sweater is hanging in the laundry room and, Emmy, your pink shoes are by the front door where you left them."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Emily squealed.

"Where's your sister?" Edward asked. "Sit and eat your breakfast before we're all late for school."

"Kate is in the bathroom as usual," Maggie said with a mouthful of toast.

"Kate!" Edward shouted. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming," she said, running down the stairs and then taking a seat at the island next to her sister.

"I thought you were going to do better this year, Kate?" Edward said to Kate. "I need you to be ready to go earlier since you're driving Mags to school this year."

Both girls groaned.

"Hey we talked about this," Edward reminded them. "I have to take Emmy to school clear across town, which means I should be leaving before you anyway—and Kate, driving your sister to school this year was one of your conditions of getting your license—might I remind you?"

"No, you don't have to remind me. I know, Dad," she said. "But what about the days when Garrett picks me up?"

Garrett.

The sound of his name off his daughter's lips made Edward's stomach turn. He finally understood how his parents felt when his little sister brought home her first boyfriend. Edward cleared his throat.

"Then I guess he's going to have to give Maggie a ride as well on those days."

"Dad! Come on," Maggie spat. "I'd rather hitch hike than be around those two; all they do is make googly faces at each other. It's sickening."

"You'll think differently when there's three feet of snow outside, Mags," Edward pointed out with a grin for his daughter. "Come on, girls, I really need both of you to not give me a hard time on this. Besides, isn't it better to ride in with each other? I could always limit Kate's driving to the weekends and then you both can ride to school with me."

"No thank you," Kate snarled. "It's bad enough all the girls drool over you as it is, Dad."

"Pardon me?" Edward questioned, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh please," Maggie piped in. "Everyone thinks you're hot, Dad. It's gross how many times a day I have to hear how hot my father is! I mean seriously?"

"Seriously," Kate added. "Not to mention how much they talk about your hair."

"My hair?" Edward asked. "What about my hair?"

"Never mind," Maggie replied. "Come to think of it, riding with Garrett might not be so bad."

"What does hot mean?" Emily asked, looking back and forth from Edward to her sisters for some clarity.

"It means good looking, Emmy," Kate explained. "Do you think Daddy is good looking?"

"No, he's just daddy." She giggled.

Just daddy.

Edward's three daughters laughed and he couldn't help but laugh himself. He sipped his coffee as he took in the sight that was across from him: his three little girls who weren't so little anymore.

Katherine Elizabeth, or Kate as she now prefers, was Edward's oldest. She was 17 and about to start her senior year of high school. She had turned into a beautiful young woman. She had long wavy red hair and the greenest eyes. She was his athlete as she ran track and played field hockey. She was also a great student and Edward fully expected her to receive some sort of academic scholarship to college. Things always seemed to come easily for Kate: school, sports, meeting people. Much to Edward's dismay, a boy came into her life at the end of the last school year and Garrett had been around a lot over the summer, too much if you asked Edward. Kate meeting Garrett was kind of Edward's fault, so he knew he needed to suck that up. All in all, she was a good kid with a good head on her shoulders and Edward trusted her… well, most of the time anyway.

Maggie Grace was Edward's middle daughter who was 15. She's very quiet and doesn't like to share much about her life. Maggie was Edward's mini-me; out of all his daughters, Maggie looked the most like him. She used to have the same color hair as his own, a copper color, but it has been covered up with black hair dye. Her clothing was always dark and so were her drawings. Maggie loved art and Edward remembered a time when she used to draw him pictures almost every day, but not anymore. Her sketchbooks no longer consist of flowers and happy people, now it's just sadness. They used to be so close, but over the past few years it had been a challenge just to get her to sit down and talk. She spent most of her free time in her room or taking art classes. Sometimes Edward felt so helpless when it came to Maggie. He always let her know that he was there for her and he desperately hoped she kept that in her heart.

And then there was Edward's baby girl, Emily Rose, or Emmy as he called her. She's only six and came as a big surprise, but she was the best kind of surprise. She's always happy, especially when she wears her pink tutu. She had long red hair like Kate and she spent her time dancing around the house. When Edward had a bad day, Emmy had a way of making him forget it all. Edward wished he could keep her at that age forever.

For the past five years it had been Edward and his girls. He'd been a single father since that night in May when their lives were never the same. The night before Memorial Day, Edward's wife was killed in a car accident.

Victoria and Edward met in college and fell in love hard and fast. About a year into dating, they found out they were pregnant. They had just graduated and Edward had just gotten his first teaching job. Nine months later, Kate was born, and just before her first birthday Edward and Victoria were married.

They had a lot of happy years and then… they just weren't happy. Things just changed between them, so much so that they did a trial separation. Edward moved in with his sister Lauren and her husband Seth, who happened to be Edward's best friend, for six months while he and Victoria tried to make things work. Lauren and Seth lived nearby, so Edward was able to still be close to the girls, but he hated being away from them. Finally, he and Victoria decided they would try harder for the girls and Edward moved back home. Emily was a result of that decision.

After Victoria gave birth to Emily, she changed. She dealt with postpartum depression and she and Edward started fighting again, but they were still committed to their three girls. And right before Emily's first birthday, Victoria was gone. So there Edward was, 33 years old, left to raise his three daughters on his own, which is what he had been doing for the past five years. Edward had a lot of help, which he's grateful for. His parents helped out, mostly with looking after Emily, and he'd be lost without them and his sister. Even though she had a family of her own, she always made time to check on her big brother and was always there with support and an ear if Edward needed it.

"Okay, girls, let's get a move on. It's the first day of school and we can't be late, Edward said, reaching for his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Everyone got their respective book bags and headed out of the house. Edward got Emmy settled in her car seat and watched as Kate backed out of the driveway in her red Volkswagen Bug.

"All right, my girl, you have fun in first grade and Nana will be here to pick you up after school, okay?" Edward said, kneeling down to Emmy's level.

"Okay, Daddy," she said, tossing her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Emmy."

Edward watched Emmy until she walked in the building and he couldn't see her anymore, and then he got back in his car. Edward made his way to Forks High School where another year of teaching Science would begin. Not only did he teach, but he was also the boys' soccer coach. Edward loved his job, and it was a plus that Kate and Maggie attended school at Forks as well; it made it easier to keep an eye on his teenage daughters, much to their dismay, he was sure. He parked his car in the teachers' lot and smoothed out his black slacks before grabbing his messenger bag from the back seat.

Edward must not have been paying attention when he bumped into something... or someone? He looked down and saw books and a bag similar to his own scattered on the ground. Then his eyes landed on the roadblock in question.

"I am so sorry," she apologized.

As he looked down, he saw someone crouched down on the ground, and even though he couldn't see her face, he could see her legs and how long they appeared to be. Edward pulled his head out of his ass and cleared his throat

"It's okay," he said, kneeling down. "Besides, I think I crashed into you."

It was then that she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and smiled. She then inhaled a breath and looked back down to the ground, scrambling to gather her fallen things. She had the most beautiful brown eyes Edward had ever seen; they were deep pools of chocolate with some flecks of gold. Edward helped her gather her things and then they both stood up. Edward thought about how tiny she was; he completely towered over her. He had never seen her before, she looked young, could she be a new student? He hoped not because then he was going to hell for looking at her like a teacher should never look at a student.

"Um… thanks, and sorry again," she said and then hurried inside.

Edward shook his head and headed in the building himself, trying not to look at her ass when she walked away from him. It had been a long time since he looked at anyone's ass.

Edward walked into the main office to sign in and then headed over to the mailboxes to check for any mail.

"Well, hello, Mr. Cullen, welcome back," Mrs. Cope said as she walked up to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope, nice to see you. Did you have a nice summer?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, most of it spent with the grand babies," she replied. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, have you met Miss Swan, our new English teacher?"

Edward turned around to see who she was talking about and his eyes landed on the girl he had bumped into, but now he stood corrected, she was clearly not a girl. She turned around when she heard her name, and when she looked at Edward her eyes widened.

"Uh, well, we kind of bumped into each other outside," Edward said, looking at her. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

Edward extended his hand to her, and when she took it, her hand was so small in his own. Edward couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was.

"Isabella Swan," she replied shyly. "Well, Bella... I prefer Bella."

"Bella," Edward repeated. "It's nice to meet you; so, English, huh? Is this your first year teaching?" He couldn't help but wonder how old she was.

"Well then, I'm going to let you two get acquainted," Mrs. Cope said as she walked back to her spot behind the counter. Bella and Edward stood there quietly before she cleared her throat.

"Um, no," she started. "I've been teaching for a couple years now... but this is my first year in Forks... obviously since I'm new, which I'm sure you already concluded." She looked down at her feet and then slowly back up at his eyes. "What do you teach?"

"Science," Edward answered. Then their conversation was interrupted by the bell. "Well, I guess that's our cue," Edward said. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime with it being a small school and all."

"Sure," she replied. "See you around."

Edward walked out of the office and headed down to his classroom. He found himself wanting to talk to her again. He had been so preoccupied with his girls over the past five years that there hadn't been much time to focus on a girl for him. Edward hadn't dated at all since Victoria. He didn't know how the girls would react to that notion, but it never came up. Truth be told, he was a single father and that was a lot for anyone to accept. It was easier to just leave things to his hand.

On his way to his room, Edward saw Kate a few feet ahead of him, holding hands with Garrett. He grumbled and walked into his room full of rowdy seniors.

"Settle down, everyone," Edward said, dropping his bag on his desk and grabbing his plan book. He moved to stand in front of his desk, and when he looked up at the class, he noticed the whole front row was filled with girls. Edward remembered the conversation with his daughters this morning and just shook his head. This was going to be a long year.

"Okay, so welcome to Advanced Biology," he greeted. "I'm Mr. Cullen and I hope you're all ready for a year of dissections and blood." Most of the kids groaned and it made him laugh. Same reaction every year.

~ RoL ~

Later that afternoon, as Edward drove home from soccer practice, his mind was focused on Bella. She was so beautiful in an awkward type of way, but he found himself also thinking about how sexy she was. He wondered if she even realized that herself. He felt his dick twitch in his track pants and he had to shift in his seat to make it calm down. It had been so long since a woman turned him on that he almost forgot what it was like to be hard as a result of a woman, not just his hand.

This was not good.

Edward had to focus on his daughters. It was not good timing. Emily was only six years old, and with two teenagers, that was too much to ask anyone to take on. Edward didn't want any woman he was interested in to think he was only looking for a mother for his girls. Yes, he wished there was a mother figure in their lives, especially Emily because she had missed the most with Victoria, but again it was too much.

Edward pushed those thoughts out of his head as he pulled up in his driveway. He grabbed his bag and headed into the house. The girls were already home and his mother met him at the door.

"Hey, honey, I'm on my way out," she said.

"I can see that," he replied. "Thanks for picking Emmy up."

"No problem," she said. "Always happy to help, but I have to be on my way; your father is waiting for me to go to a benefit for the hospital. There's a casserole in the oven. Take it out in 30 minutes."

"Thanks again," Edward said, kissing her cheek.

He walked in the house to find Emmy sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey, pumpkin," he said, sitting down next to her. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great, Daddy. I love my teacher," she said, hugging me.

"That's great, glad you had a good day."

"Did you have a good day, Daddy?"

"I did, yes," Edward replied with a smile. "Now, where are your sisters?"

"Kate is in her room, on the phone with Garrett," Emily said. "She's been on the phone since we got home and Maggie is outside on the deck."

"So the usual," he said. "Do me a favor, Emmy?"

"What, Daddy?"

"Never grow up," Edward answered, kissing her forehead.

About an hour later, after Edward showered, he and the girls were eating dinner at the table and the conversation was light.

"So, did everyone have a good day?"

"Yeah," Kate said.

"I guess," Maggie replied.

"Okay," Edward said. Clearly no one wanted to elaborate. "How are your teachers this year? I mean, I know they can't be all as good as your dear old dad... but…"

"Mine are cool," Kate said. "Except all the girls in my Chem class wished they had you and not Mr. Banner. I heard that all class."

"I see," Edward said, still not understanding the idea that the girls thought he was 'hot.' "Maggie, how about you?"

She looked up at her father and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess my English teacher is kind of cool; she's new, so she's still trying."

Her words hit Edward.

New English teacher.

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" he asked, trying to act casual.

"Miss Swan," Maggie replied.

"Oh, yeah... I… uh… I met her this morning. She uh... seems nice," Edward said, clearing my throat.

"I guess," she replied.

"Dad, you okay?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your whole mood shifted when Mags mentioned Miss Swan," she replied.

"I was uh... just curious if the new teacher was liked by the students... I mean, I was new, too, years ago, so I know what it's like to be new and I just..."

"Okay, Dad, jeez, come up for air. We get it," Kate snickered.

"What do we get?" Emmy asked.

"Nothing, Emmy," Edward replied, hoping to silence the conversation that he brought up.

Later that night, after all three girls were in bed, Edward lay in his own bed unable to sleep. Bella was Maggie's teacher, so that just made things even worse. It was clear that Miss Swan and Edward could only be co-workers, but those damn legs of hers were going to be the death of his dick.

Truth be told, it was going to be a long year. One day down, only a hundred and seventy-nine to go.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter, hope you liked it. For those outside of the US wondering, a typical school year here is 180 days. **

**Let me know what you think, I love to hear all your thoughts. **

**Pictures of Edward's daughters, among others, will be posted on my FB group page, Awish's Fanfiction. Come check it out.**

**See you next week.**

**Much Love.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words can not express the feels I have. I am so humbled from the response to CH 1. I am a slave to all of you. Thank you all so much! So let's get going with this and learn some things about Bella, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Bella had just moved to Forks from New York City in search of a fresh start. It was her first day at a new school where she would be teaching English, a subject she loved when she was in school herself.

Her morning started off in typical Bella-fashion. When she got out of bed, she stubbed her bare toe on one of her many unpacked boxes. She then burned her finger on the bagel she pulled out of the hot toaster, and then, as if her morning could not get any worse, she crashed into possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Dressed in a black skirt that fell above her knees and a plum button-up blouse that she tucked in with black pumps, she pulled her hair in a loose ponytail and applied minimal make-up. Bella then left her newly purchased home feeling pretty good about herself. When Bella got to school, she was walking up to the main entrance and then fell on her ass. She didn't even see him coming, so technically he bumped into her, but it didn't matter because, as always, she ended up on her ass. So much for hoping her klutziness would fade when she became an adult, but even at 24, it looked like it was here to stay.

And on her ass was how Bella met Edward Cullen. He was so good looking. His hair was all kinds of crazy and a color that Bella never saw before on a man. His eyes bore into Bella's soul; they were the deepest shade of green. Bella thought she was going to pass out from his stare.

He was damn sexy.

It had been a long time since a man caught Bella's eye. For the past year, men didn't even exist to her.

When Bella left New York, she swore she would not even look at another man, that she would just focus on her work and getting her life back, but hell, it was awfully hard not to look at Edward. He almost didn't seem human.

And now it seemed they were working together at the same school. He was a teacher at Forks as well, so there was a good chance Bella was going to be running into him, but co-workers is all they would ever be. Bella had been through too much in the past year to ever think of him in any other way. She was so closed off, and her heart was under permanent lock and key.

Once Edward walked out of the front office after their more formal introduction, Bella headed to her own classroom to get ready for her first class: sophomore English.

When she got to her room, there were a few students already seated and the rest were filing in.

This was it. Do or die.

"Good morning, everyone, welcome to sophomore English. My name is Miss Swan, and as I am sure you all know, this is my first year here at Forks High, but I'm really happy to be here, and I am looking forward to spending this year with all of you."

Bella grabbed her planner and pulled out her class roster and began to read off the names.

"Maggie..." she paused when she saw her last name, "Maggie Cullen?"

"Here."

Bella scanned the room to match the face to the voice, and then she saw a girl wearing all black with jet black hair sitting in the far back corner of the room. Cullen wasn't too common of a last name. Bella wondered if she was related to Edward, maybe his younger sister?

After Bella took roll, she went over the syllabus of the class and then handed out the literature textbooks they would be using.

"So, since it's the first day, I'm not going to assign any homework, but be prepared when you come to class tomorrow to get started discussing our first literary work," she said to the class.

The bell rang ending class.

Bella's first class was over. Overall it went well and she was excited to get into the class with her students.

In need of some coffee, Bella decided to make a trip to the faculty lounge. When she got there, another teacher—Alice Whitlock—was in the lounge.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted.

"Oh hey, Alice," Bella replied. Bella had met Alice a few weeks back when she was setting up her classroom.

"How was your first class?" she asked.

"Sophomore English, it was great," Bella said with a smirk. "Sophomores are always fun; they're just happy not to be freshmen anymore."

"Oh yeah, very true," she laughed. "Wait 'til you get some seniors."

"Can't wait," she replied. "This school is already a big difference from the one I came from. But I like the small town school. Makes me feel like I can get to know the students better."

"Small town that's for sure. You can't get much smaller than Forks; I should know since I've lived here my whole life." She laughed. "I guess I'm a lifer as the kids would say."

Bella then heard someone walk into the lounge, and when she looked up her heart stopped when she was met with those green eyes from earlier.

"Hi," Edward said, walking in. He looked right at Bella.

Alice looked up and smiled. "Hey, Edward, good to see you." His attention then went to Alice.

"Alice, you as well, as always, but didn't we just see each other just last weekend?" he replied and then looked over at Bella again. She felt her cheeks flush, and then Alice looked at Bella and smiled.

"Oh well, whatever," Alice grumbled at Edward. "Have you two met?"

"Oh um, yeah we did, earlier," Bella said, sipping her coffee, trying to not look at Edward. Is it possible that he got more good looking in the past hour?

"Hope your first day is going well so far," Edward said, taking a sip from his mug. He then cleared his throat and grinned.

"It is, thank you," Bella replied, not able to help a small smile from escaping her lips.

"Well, nice seeing you again. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. Have a good rest of your day, ladies." Edward nodded and then turned to walk out of the lounge with a smile on his face that the girls couldn't see.

Bella's eyes were locked on Edward's ass as he walked out of the room. She took another sip of her coffee once she realized what she was doing.

"How long have you known Edward?" Bella asked Alice.

"Since we were kids," she replied. "His younger sister is my best friend; we all grew up here."

"I have a girl in my first period, Maggie, any relation?" Bella inquired.

"Maggie is Edward's daughter."

Bella choked on her coffee when she heard what Alice just told her. His daughter? How old was he? Was he married? Of course he's married. How could he not be? Bella thought.

"His daughter, wow," Bella said, trying to mask her shock.

"Yep, and he's got two more."

"Seriously? Three daughters?" Bella asked. "How old is he?" Bella could not believe she just asked that question. She could see the grin Alice was now sporting.

"Uh, let's see, Lauren and I are both 33, so that would make Edward... 38."

He was much older than her, Bella thought, almost fifteen years older than her. Bella found herself turned on by that; why, she didn't know.

"Is he... ah, married?" Bella asked, might as well go all in.

Alice grinned again at Bella and took a sip of her coffee. "Not anymore," she stated. "His wife was killed in a car accident five years ago."

"Oh god, that's awful," Bella said.

"Yeah, it was especially hard for the girls," Alice stated. "His youngest was just barely a year old. So Edward has been taking care of his daughters on his own since then. I mean, he has help from his parents and his sister, but mostly it's just him. Maggie is actually his middle daughter, his oldest—Kate—is a senior here this year."

"Wow," Bella said, not knowing what else to say. "I never would have guessed he was a father of three, let alone a widower."

"Small town, it was only a matter of time before you heard," she replied. "You should talk to him more."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Look, Bella, I know Edward, and I don't think I have seen him look at anyone the way he just looked at you in a very long time," Alice replied. "And you were looking at him the exact same way."

"I was not..."

"Were too," she snickered.

"Well, even if I was," Bella started, "I mean he's definitely something to look at, but I left a bad situation in New York. I'm not ready for anything... not to mention you just told me his wife died... so he can't be... no, just no."

"His wife has been gone for five years," Alice reminded Bella. "Bella, I said talk to him, not fuck him." She winked. "You both have been through a lot, at the very least you can be friends. And if you were to fuck, would that be so bad?"

Bella didn't know how to answer that. It had been so long since she even... never mind.

"Edward is a good man, one of the best I know next to my husband. There's no harm in getting to know each other... as friends." Alice sipped her coffee again with a smile on her face that Bella tried to ignore. She was a persistent little thing.

"Yeah, friends," Bella agreed. "I have to go to my next class. I'll talk to you soon."

As Bella walked back to her room, her attention went to an open classroom door where she saw Edward placing textbooks on the empty desks. He moved around the room with such ease. Bella thought about back to when she was in high school. Her science teacher was a fat bald man; Bella probably would have failed out had he looked like Edward. Bella watched him for a few more seconds before she forced herself to keep walking.

Bella's thoughts went back to Maggie. The more she thought about it, the more Bella realized how much she looked like Edward, minus the black hair, which she assumed was not her natural color, but she had his eyes, the same deep green. Bella recalled how quiet Maggie was as she sat in the back of her classroom, and now, knowing that she had lost her mother, Bella empathized with her.

Bella wasn't much older than Maggie when she lost her own mother to cancer. Bella remembered feeling so lost and not having anyone to talk to except her best friend Leah. Bella's father was lost after her mother passed away, and he was barely there for dinner let alone a conversation with her. But Maggie had her father and an older sister, and from the way Alice spoke of Edward, Bella was sure he was a great father.

Knowing how losing her mother broke her father, Bella could only imagine that's how Edward felt, even if it had been five years. Bella's mother had been gone for over ten years and her father had never been the same.

Edward had to still be mourning his wife.

~ RoL ~

Later that night, after Bella returned home from her first day of work, she fixed herself dinner, showered, and then decided to relax in bed.

She was going through her plan book, trying to organize upcoming assignments and quizzes, when she lost focus on the task at hand and thought of Edward.

Bella still could not believe he was a single father of three daughters. That could not be easy, no matter how much help he had. Bella also could not get over the age difference between them and how once again she liked it.

Then she thought about the conversation she had earlier with Alice, but there were only two words the Bella remembered Alice saying: 'fuck him.' Edward was so sexy and Bella could only imagine what he looked like naked and on top of her. His body was long and lean, he was over a foot taller than her, and she could easily see him effortlessly holding her body up against the wall while he...

Bella had to stop these thoughts because that was not going to happen.

Bella was so gun shy. It was hard for her to trust anyone after what happened with her last boyfriend. It nearly killed her, and the worst part was that it didn't. Bella had to pick herself up off the floor and breathe again. She was so in love with Sam, he was her whole world, until he became someone else. He killed any belief Bella had in love and trust; for her those things no longer existed. Bella had nothing left to offer anyone, her heart was frozen. There was nothing left in her to offer, especially not to a man who was trying to raise three young daughters.

There was no doubt in Bella's mind that Edward and her could only ever be co-workers. It was going to be a long school year.

~ RoL ~

The next day at school, Bella remained in her classroom even in between her classes. She was trying to focus on her students and structuring her classes. She came to this town for a reason: to forget the past and everything and everyone she left there.

Every now and again throughout the day, Bella would think of Edward; she couldn't lie to herself about the fact that she was very much attracted to him. How could she not be? Her heart maybe be frozen, but her body was on fire for him.

Bella stretched in her chair, and since it was her free period, she needed a caffeine fix. She walked down the hall to the lounge and sighed when she saw it was empty.

She reached for a coffee mug, and just as she grabbed it, it slipped from her fingers and crashed to the tile floor in a million pieces.

"Damn it," Bella hissed.

Edward was in search of coffee when he heard a loud shatter come from the lounge, followed by a frustrated voice.

Edward walked in the room and saw Bella squatting down, picking up a shattered porcelain mug that must have fallen from her hands.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, quickly moving to her.

Bella looked up at Edward and exhaled her breath, giving him a slight smile. "I'm a klutz, the mug just slipped from my hand."

Edward looked at Bella's hand and noticed she had a small cut. "Bella, you're bleeding." He grabbed her hand and, as soon as they touched, their eyes met. Edward then stood to his feet and took Bella's hand in his to help her to her feet.

Bella watched as Edward turned the faucet on and moved her hand under the warm water. She winced as soon as her open flesh met the water.

"Sorry," Edward softly said. He grabbed a paper towel and held it to her cut, putting pressure on it.

"Thanks," Bella said.

Edward let go of Bella's hand and she replaced his hand with her own, putting pressure on the cut. Edward then found a broom and dust pan and cleaned up the broken glass.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella replied. "It's not deep. I'm sorry you had to clean that up."

"It's no big deal," Edward said. "I've cleaned up many broken glasses in my time." Edward then went to the cabinet and pulled out two coffee cups. He poured two cups of coffee and offered one to Bella.

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile.

Edward nodded and then sighed. "Well, have a good afternoon, Bella." Not knowing what else to say, Edward turned to leave.

"Edward, wait," Bella said, stopping him. Edward turned back to look at her. "Want to sit?"

"Sure," Edward replied. He smiled and then took a seat across from Bella at the table. There was some silence, but then Edward decided to try to get to know her some.

"So, where did you teach before here?"

"Oh, I used to live in New York City and I taught at a private school," Bella replied.

"Are you originally from the city?"

"No, I grew up in Florida. I moved to New York for school. I went to NYU and I liked it so much that I decided to stay... until recently."

"What made you not like it?" Edward asked. Bella flinched at his question and Edward could tell he triggered something she was clearly uncomfortable with. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay, it's just... well, it's a long story and I'm just not ready to talk about it right now," she stated. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be, Bella. I get it," Edward offered. "We all have things that upset us to talk about."

"So ,Alice mentioned you all grew up here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, born and raised. I've only left to go to school, but that was only to UDub. I am forever a resident of the Pacific Northwest."

"I like it here, I like the small town," Bella stated. "It's warm."

"I can honestly say I've never heard anyone refer to Forks as warm." Edward chuckled. "But I get what you mean."

"Your daughter, Maggie, is in my English class," Bella mentioned.

"She did mention that," Edward replied. "She said she likes your class so far."

"Good, I'm glad. It's always hard starting over, so positive feedback is good."

Edward looked at Bella and grinned; he was about to say something else, but the bell stopped him.

"Well, it was great talking to you, Bella," Edward said.

"You too, Edward."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

He smiled back at her and then walked out of the lounge. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know her. Maybe in time, he would.

* * *

**I can't tell you everything about Bella rIght away, what fun would that be? LOL. **

**More to come. Chapter 3 will be post on Wednesday!**

**And again, I can't thank you all for your kind words, I'd love to hear some more.**

**Much love.**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go. Hold on, its going to get a bit bumpy...**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

A couple weeks had passed and classes were in full effect. The mornings at the Cullen house had gotten better as Kate finally got her act together and stopped moping about having to take Maggie to school with her. Edward was able to get Emmy to her school on time and, of course, that allowed him to get to school on time. He was grateful for his girls getting themselves together, at least for now. However, there were some groans from Maggie on the days Garrett came to pick Kate up. She grumbled all the way to the back seat... well, you can't have everything.

As the days went on at school, Edward had run into Bella a time or two since the day they had coffee in the lounge, but Edward got the feeling that she was avoiding him. There were times he'd see Bella talking with Alice—they seemed to have become friends—but it seemed when he would walk into the lounge that she would leave. They shared a handful of conversations, but nothing earth shattering.

Edward had no idea what was going on, but he thought maybe it was best to keep his distance. Bella clearly wasn't interested in anything but being colleagues. Was he interested in more? Edward was just as confused; it had been so damn long since he allowed himself to look at another woman in a way he would not look at his mother or sister. Bella was the first woman that Edward thought of in a way he hadn't believed he was capable of any longer. Even though she was much younger than himself, she got to him in ways he least expected. But none of that seemed to matter; he had a lot of baggage, and someone Bella's age should be out having fun, not getting involved with an older man with three daughters. So, overall, it would be best to just share small talk and let every other potential feeling go.

~ RoL ~

It was a Friday morning after 2nd period and Edward was in his classroom grading quizzes. He was looking forward to the weekend as Lauren, Seth, and his nephew Ben would be coming over for a visit. Edward loved being around his sister and he appreciated her help with his girls.

As Edward was grading, the sound of his email alert withdrew his attention from the quizzes. He opened his inbox and was surprised to see an email from Bella.

**To: Ecullen **

**From: Iswan **

**Subject: Parent Conference **

**Mr. Cullen,**

**I was hoping to arrange a time for us to meet regarding your daughter, Maggie Cullen. As you know, Maggie is in my sophomore English class and there are some things I'd like to discuss with you. **

**Please get back to me at your earliest convenience so that we may arrange a time to meet for a parent / teacher conference.**

**Thank you,**

**Miss Swan**

Edward was taken aback from Bella's formality in the email. He wondered what that was about. Maggie hadn't mentioned anything about having any issues in English, but then again, Maggie didn't mention much these days. Edward hit the reply button to respond to Bella's email. Edward followed her lead and was just as formal.

Bella was in her classroom when she sent the email to Edward requesting a conference with him about Maggie. In the few weeks since school started, Bella had noticed that Maggie did not participate at all in class, but her assignments were always perfect. Maggie was shut down in class, and Bella had observed her in the hallways as well, and it seemed she kept to herself a lot. This concerned Bella and she felt responsible for bringing it to Edward's attention.

Bella thought about her email to Edward and how formal she was, but this was a professional matter and Edward wasn't a co-worker here; he was a parent of one of her students. Besides, Bella felt it was best to keep things professional between them.

In the quiet of her classroom, Bella jumped from the ding of her email alerting her she had a new email. It was Edward's response.

**To: Iswan **

**From: Ecullen **

**Subject: RE Parent Conference**

**Miss Swan,**

**I can be available during 6th period, which is my planning period, or 4th period lunch. Which is best for you? Your classroom, I assume, since this is a requested conference regarding my daughter?**

**Mr. Cullen**

Just as formal. It was probably for the best. Bella replied immediately,

**To: Ecullen **

**From: Iswan **

**Subject: RE Parent Conference**

**Mr. Cullen,**

**Thank you for getting back to me timely. I have the same planning period as you, so that would be fine. I'll see you in my classroom during 6th period. **

**Miss Swan**

Edward read her response and then leaned back in his chair He wondered what was going on with Maggie that warranted a parent-teacher conference so early in the year.

The day drug on, but finally it was 6th period. Edward grabbed his plan book and headed down the hall to Bella's classroom. When he got there, he stood in the doorway and looked at her.

Bella was biting on a red pen cap while grading papers. She was trying to think about the fact that Edward was on his way to her classroom. Part of her wished it was just to see her, but she knew better. He was coming because of his daughter, nothing more.

"Miss Swan," Edward said from the doorway.

Bella looked up at Edward as he stood in her doorway, leaning up against the door frame. Bella dropped her pen and cleared her throat. She had to tear her eyes away from the sex-on-legs man that stood in her doorway.

"Mr. Cullen, please come in," Bella said. "Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem considering this has to do with my daughter," Edward said, taking one of the seats in front of her desk.

"Mr. Cullen, I'll get right to the point," Bella began. She took a deep breath and tried to think of Edward as any other parent. "I've been watching Maggie over the past few weeks and I have to say I'm a little concerned."

"Okay, what for?" Edward asked.

"Well, she rarely participates in class, but her assignments are perfect. She's always distracted in class, drawing, and like I said, when I call on her to participate, she acts as if she doesn't know the answer, but after grading her work, she clearly does."

"Forgive me, Miss Swan, but I'm not quite sure what the problem is?" Edward questioned, shifting in his chair.

"The problem is class participation is 20% of the final grade each term, and considering Maggie's work is spot on, I'd hate for her to walk away with a low B because she didn't open her mouth in class."

"I see," Edward said. He found himself becoming defensive. "Miss Swan, my daughter has always been quiet; she's even like that at home, it's her nature. I understand your concern, but class participation, as you are aware, is the student's choice. I can't make her raise her hand."

"I understand that," Bella agreed, sensing his change in tone. "However, Maggie is a bright student, but she seems so closed off, like she's hard to get through to and I'm wondering if it's because..."

Then Bella stopped herself mid sentence. She wasn't planning on bringing up what Alice had told her.

"What were you going to say?" Edward asked, but Bella didn't answer. She picked up the pen she had dropped and started playing with it between her fingers. "Miss Swan, there is obviously something you want to say, so just say it."

Bella licked her lips and looked right at Edward. His eyes were dark and his face was serious. She could tell he loved his daughter, but that was never the issue. Bella took a deep breath and let it out. It was time to go there.

"I was talking to Alice the other day; I didn't know Maggie was your daughter until she told me. She also told me that you lost your wife a few years back, and I was just thinking that maybe Maggie is so closed off because she has residual feelings about losing her mother..."

"Hang on," Edward said, cutting her words off. He was mad now, what the hell did Alice say to Bella? Edward pushed his plan book forward to lean forward on the desk. "Clearly I need to have a talk with Alice about divulging my personal business and my children's personal business. Also, you don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"I believe I do, Edward."

"Oh, now I'm Edward?" he spat. "Well, _Bella_, let me assure you that you do not. Maggie is just fine. We all are. I have been doing the best I can on my own, and the last thing I need is some new teacher on a power trip coming in here and telling me why my daughter won't talk in her class."

Edward stood to his feet; the sound of the desk he was sitting in, moving across the tile floor, made such a loud sound that Bella jumped in her own seat. She suddenly felt bad for bringing any of this up to Edward.

"Edward... Mr. Cullen, I didn't mean any harm... I just..."

"No, you just thought you would tell me how to handle my daughter. Just stick to English, Miss Swan, and don't concern yourself with things that don't concern you."

Edward looked into her big brown sexy-as-fuck eyes and then he walked out of her class room. Once he was in the hallway, Edward leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. He pushed off the wall and walked back to his own room. His mind was all over the place and he felt bad for snapping at Bella, but she caught him so off guard when she mentioned Victoria.

Damn it, Alice. Seriously?

~ RoL ~

Later that night, after Edward got home, he walked up stairs to Maggie's room. He needed to talk to her; he knew, most likely, he'd get nowhere with her, but he had to try. As usual, it was closed, so he knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked from inside the room.

"It's Dad," Edward answered.

A few seconds passed and then Edward heard the unlocking of the door, followed by it opening.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you about something, may I come in?"

Maggie didn't say a word. She walked away from the opened door and went to sit on her bed. Edward walked in Maggie's room and looked around. She had drawings over her walls, and most of them were of dark angels and black flowers. Edward pulled her desk chair out and turned it around to straddle it.

He looked at his daughter sitting on her bed in red shorts and a black tank top, her black hair pulled in a high pony tail and her face clean of her dark make-up. Minus the dyed hair, Edward loved her like this: natural, beautiful. He missed his little girl.

"Mags, Miss Swan requested a conference with me today," Edward began.

"What for?" she asked looking up at him from her sketchbook. "I've gotten good grades in her class so far."

"Your grades are not the problem," he said. "Miss Swan was concerned with the fact that you're not participating in class. She said when she calls on you, you say you don't know the answer, but judging by your work, you clearly know the material. So what gives, Mags?"

"I don't know, I just don't like to talk in class." Maggie shrugged as she ran the charcoal pencil over her sketchbook. She kept her head down, not looking up at her father.

Edward sighed and continued trying to figure it out.

"But it's 20% of your grade; your grades are good, so it would be a shame for you to get a very low B, even a C, solely based on you not participating."

Maggie didn't answer him. Edward then stood up from the chair and went to sit on the foot of her bed. Bella's words slammed in his head.

"Maggie," Edward said, trying to get her attention again. "You know if something is bothering you, you can tell me. I mean, if you want to talk about anything... maybe Mom?" Edward exhaled.

"Why?" Her head snapped up to look at her father. "I'm fine; there is nothing to talk about, Dad. I don't want to talk about... anything."

Edward blew out a breath in frustration. He obviously was not going to get anywhere tonight, or ever.

"Okay, Mags, but I don't want to hear from Miss Swan that your grade is slipping because you're not participating, so just raise your hand in class a time or two, will you please?" She nodded. "And if you do have something you want to talk about and you don't want to talk to me, then please go to your sister, or Aunt Lauren, or even Nana, or anyone else you feel comfortable with. It isn't good to keep things bottled up inside."

She didn't answer, she just kept on moving her charcoal pencil over her sketchbook. Edward moved off the bed and turned to walk out of her room.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," he said before closing the door. Now, along with Bella, Edward was concerned. And as a result, he felt even worse for snapping at Bella.

~ RoL ~

Dinner that night was mostly quiet. Edward excused the girls to finish their homework, while he cleaned up. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, big brother, how are you?"

"Hey, Lauren, I'm good, and yourself? How's Seth and Ben?"

"Everyone is good," she replied. "I just wanted to check in and see how the school year was going so far?"

"It's fine," he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Lauren could always read Edward's moods.

"I'm just concerned about Mags, as usual," he said. "Her English teacher requested a conference with me today. She wanted me to know that Maggie isn't participating in class."

"Isn't that the usual?"

"Pretty much, but Bella... I mean Miss Swan doesn't know that," Edward stated.

"Ah, Miss Swan... yeah, Alice mentioned her to me."

"What?" Edward snapped. "What did she say?"

"Just that there's a new English teacher named Miss Swan... and…"

"And?"

"She may have mentioned she thought you might like her."

"What?! I swear to fuck that little minion needs to butt out," Edward hissed. "Bella told me Alice told her about Victoria, which is what Bella thinks is wrong with Mags. That she's acting this way because she's... ugh, it doesn't matter. Tell Alice to mind her business, will you, please?"

"Damn, Edward, calm down," Lauren said back. "You know this Miss Swan definitely brings a reaction out of you... do you like her? Because it would be okay if you did. You've been alone long enough, Edward... and..."

"I'm hanging up now, Lauren," Edward said, not wanting to discuss it any further. "Thanks for calling."

Edward disconnected the line and continued wiping down the counter; well, more like rubbing the granite off.

What. The. Fuck?

What was going on with the women in Edward's life? Somehow everyone knew what was best for him and his daughters better than he did?

Edward was surprised his mother hasn't called to tell him a thing or two. He was sure that was coming.

Edward switched off the kitchen light and then headed up to his bedroom. After showering and changing, he climbed into bed and started to grade some worksheets. Then he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he invited.

"Daddy?" Emmy said from his doorway.

"Hey, baby, come here." She walked into his room and Edward helped her climb up on the bed. "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her to lay by his side. "Did something happen at school or at Brownies?"

"Kind of," she said in her small voice.

"Do you want to tell Daddy about it?"

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"In Brownies... some of the girls were talking about the mommy daughter sleepover at Bree's house... and um... I got sad because I don't have a mommy."

Edward's heart broke in a million pieces right there. He remembered when Victoria took Kate and Maggie to their mother daughter sleepover when they were in Brownies, and now that it was Emmy's turn, Victoria wasn't here to take her.

"I'm sorry, baby," Edward said, pulling her closer. "If Mommy was here, I know she'd take you. I'm sorry she's not here to do that, Emmy."

Edward felt wet spots on his t-shirt from Emmy's sobs, his own tears welling in his eyes. By now, Edward was used to doing things Victoria would have done. He'd been to the store to buy tampons, he'd had THE talk with Kate and Maggie, he'd taken the girls shopping to buy bras; Edward had done it all, but the mother daughter sleepover was a completely different animal.

"Maybe I can ask Aunt Lauren to take you?" Edward suggested.

"It won't be the same, Daddy." Emmy sniffled.

"I know," he agreed. "But I'm sure Aunt Lauren would love to go with you."

"I guess," she said. "Will I ever have a mommy, Daddy?"

That was the first time she had ever asked her father that question and Edward was not prepared for it.

"I don't know, Emmy. It's not as easy as going to the store and buying a new pair of shoes. Daddy would have to meet a nice lady who he loves and who would love him as well as you girls."

"I think you should meet her then, Daddy," she suggested.

"We'll see, Emmy, maybe one day."

"But not before the sleepover?"

"No, not before the sleepover," Edward answered her, considering the sleepover was next weekend.

"Okay, well, I guess I can take Aunt Lauren," Emmy said.

"I'm sure she'll love that," Edward said, hugging her again. "Now, it's late and you, little lady, need to go back to bed."

"Okay." She yawned. "Good night, Daddy." She leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Good night, baby girl." Edward watched as she left his room, closing the door behind her.

Edward pushed the rest of his papers aside and sank down into his bed. Maybe Emily was right, maybe it was time for Edward to put himself out there again.

But first Edward owed someone an apology.

* * *

**Oh boy... just a little bumpy. **

**So once again, thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, I am still so humbled by all your kind words. **

**This chapter and every one before and after looks pretty because of Chandrakanta, thanks to her. **

**Love to hear your thoughts**

**Chapter 4 will post Monday!**

**Much love**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I am so humbled by all your reviews and for the rec's on FB and Twitter. I am honored that this story is so loved, so with that being said, he we go... enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Bella was full of regret.

It had been a week since she spoke to Edward about Maggie. A week since she over stepped. Bella had clearly angered Edward, since he hadn't spoken to her since the day in her classroom. Bella felt badly even though she had the best of intentions toward Maggie. She wished she could explain that to Edward, but it seemed that was not going to happen.

Bella understood why Edward had become so defensive. She basically threw his dead wife in his face and he clearly had no idea that Alice had told her about his wife. Bella had blindsided him and now she wished she could take it back.

However, Bella's heart broke for what those three girls were going through. She knew that pain all too well; she'd lived it. Bella could see Edward's oldest daughter, Kate, seemed to be adjusted. It looked as if she had a boyfriend and a lot of friends, plus she was on the field hockey team. And his youngest, from what Alice said, she was just a year old when her mom died, so she would have no lasting memories. But Maggie, on the other hand, was at an age that she would remember it all. Maggie would be the one to worry about most.

But Bella wasn't her parent, she was just her teacher, and her father made it very clear that it's what Bella should stick to.

Bella sat at home on her couch, flipping through the TV channels trying to distract herself, when her cell phone vibrated with a text message. Bella picked it up and she was instantly angered by the message.

**Please Bella, it's been so long. I know you left NY, can we please talk? Please, you're still my best friend. - Leah**

Was she serious right now? It had been about a year since Bella last talked to Leah, since her so-called best friend betrayed her.

Bella didn't reply to the message. She tossed the phone on her coffee table and curled up on the couch as her memories flooded her head. The worst part was Bella didn't even see it coming. She had no idea what was going on behind her back. Leah was the one person in Bella's life that got her through her mother's death, they moved to New York together, and then Leah threw their lifelong friendship out the window along with Bella's belief in trust and love.

It had been a year since they spoke and Bella wasn't sure she'd ever be ready to speak to her again, not after what she did.

~ RoL ~

The next day at school, Bella was glad to have the distraction from Leah's text. She was sitting at her desk, making last minute notes for her sophomores, when the kids came in and took their seats.

Bella saw Maggie come in the classroom out of the corner of eye and take her seat in the back corner.

"Okay, everyone, settle down," Bella said, standing from her seat. "Good morning. I hope you all had a great weekend. Let's get out our _Les Mis_ books and talk about the last chapter." The students grumbled some, but got their books and turned to the chapter they left off with. "Okay, so, let's talk about Eponine, she clearly is in love with Marius. Should she tell him, knowing he doesn't love her back, or should she keep her feelings to herself?"

Bella looked around the classroom for hands to answer the question, but none were raised. Then, a few seconds later, when Bella was just going to call on someone, Maggie tentatively raised her hand. Bella smiled.

"Maggie? What do you think?"

Maggie let out her breath and some of the students turned to look at her; no one was used to her talking in class.

"I um... I think she should keep her feelings to herself."

"Okay," Bella said. "Why do you think that?" Bella was trying to pull more out of her since she was talking now.

"Because... because why bother putting your feelings out there when it no longer matters? Marius loves Cosette, not Eponine, so why would she want to tell him how she really feels when it's too late? There's no point. The damage is done and it can't be taken back."

Maggie looked back down at her sketchbook and started drawing again. Bella felt a lump in her heart from Maggie's answer. Bella got the feeling her response was much more rooted than the book the class was reading.

The bell rang and the kids hurried out to their next class. Maggie gathered her things and walked down the aisle of desks to head out, but Bella stopped her.

"Maggie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked.

"Oh, um, my next class is in the other wing," Maggie answered.

"It's okay, I'll give you a pass."

Maggie shrugged and walked back to Bella's desk. Bella knew Edward might be angry with her, but Maggie was her student and her duty was to her.

"It was nice to hear from you today," Bella began. "I realize that's not really your thing, participating in class, but I don't want your grade to slip because of it, so I was hoping maybe you'd like to do some extra credit to offset that participation percentage."

"What kind of extra credit?" Maggie inquired.

"I'd like you write an essay elaborating on your answer today about feelings. I want you to write about the pros and cons of expressing your feelings, whether it be with family or friends, or anything you want."

"O-okay," Maggie said.

"Its doesn't have to be too long, maybe a full page, and then I can give you some points in the participation section of the class... deal?"

"Yeah, okay," Maggie agreed.

"Great, have it to me by Wednesday."

Maggie nodded and then Bella gave her a late pass to her next class. Bella remembered, when she lost her mother, one of the things that helped her the most was writing in her journal. It was a way for her to express herself when her voice failed. Bella hoped that it would help Maggie as well.

Much to Bella's delight, first thing on Wednesday morning, Maggie handed her her essay. Bella placed the paper inside her plan book and got right to class again, continuing the discussion on _Les Mis_.

"Okay, everyone, we're nearing the end of the book. Now comes project time. You are all going to write a term paper on the book. I am going to pass out three questions that pertain to the book and the messages it gives. You are to pick one question and write a five page paper on it. Due in two weeks."

Bella handed out the papers and then class was over.

During her fourth period lunch, Bella pulled out Maggie's essay and began to read it.

Bella was almost moved to tears from Maggie's essay. There was so much pain behind her words and Bella's heart broke for her.

Once the school day was over, Bella decided to stay after hours to prepare for the next novel her sophomores would be reading. Bella wasn't in any hurry to get home; it was too quiet there, and all she did was think. She didn't want to think tonight.

Bella was finishing up grading some papers when she heard someone approach her classroom door.

"Working late?"

Bella looked up and almost fell off her chair when she saw Edward standing there in track pants and a black t-shirt. He had a duffel bag over his shoulder and his hair… god, his hair.

"Um yeah," she said. "I had some papers to grade, so I thought I'd just stay here and finish."

Then there was some silence before Edward spoke again.

"Bella, I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," she said. "Come in."

Edward had been thinking about Bella for days. He knew he had to apologize to her for the way he reacted when she talked to him about Maggie, but he couldn't find the nerve. He was embarrassed by his actions and so he just avoided her. He was a grown man and he was avoiding a girl like he was still in high school.

After a long soccer practice, Edward was getting ready to leave school when he saw Bella's classroom door was open and the light was on. When he saw her sitting at her desk, his heart sank.

Bella watched as Edward walked into the room and then took the same seat he did the other day.

"Do you coach?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah," Edward said, looking down at himself. "I coach boys' soccer. I played while I was in high school, so it's nice to be able to continue with it. I always loved the sport."

"That's great," Bella replied and then there was more silence. Bella didn't know what to say, and she was glad when Edward spoke, breaking the silence.

"Look, Bella, I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was out of line to snap at you when you were only concerned for my daughter."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and got up from behind her desk. Bella took a seat at the desk next to where Edward was sitting. There was no need for formalities now.

"Edward, it's okay," Bella said. "I shouldn't have said anything about your wife; I was the one who was out of line."

Then Edward stood up and walked over to the window. He knew Bella was right, he knew something was going on with Maggie and it most likely had to do with losing her mother. Edward looked out the window into the dark parking lot, his emotions coming to the surface.

"It's been five years since Victoria died," Edward said, his heart clenching, not so much for himself, but for his girls.

"Can I... can I ask how?" Bella asked, hoping she wasn't making him uncomfortable again.

"Car accident," Edward said. He took a deep breath and continued. "Her car was hit head on. The driver of the other car had fallen asleep at the wheel and there was no time for Victoria to react. She was killed instantly."

"God, Edward, I'm so sorry," Bella replied with sadness in her voice.

"Thanks," he replied. "About a year before,, Victoria and I had gotten back together after almost a year of separation. We decided to separate after having some problems, and when I moved back home, that's when we had Emily. But even after she was born, things with us were never the same. About a week before the accident, we had talked about divorcing. I guess we just grew apart and, looking back, we should have divorced when I moved out, but then I wouldn't have Emmy, and I would never regret her birth, as unexpected as it was. Then the accident happened. I was left alone to raise my girls on my own and I've been doing the very best I can."

"I know you have, Edward," Bella replied. "I'm just sorry for trying to get in your personal business."

"You said you understood," Edward said, turning back around to face Bella. "How?"

Bella stood up and walked over to where Edward was standing. "I was twelve years old when my mother died. It wasn't sudden like Victoria; my mother had cancer and I knew it was going to happen, but I was still a young girl who lost her mother."

"I had no idea," Edward said, looking at her. "Now I feel like a bigger ass."

"Don't," Bella said. "After she died, I was pretty much left on my own. My father wasn't like you. He didn't see he still had a daughter to raise and care for. Losing my mother broke him, and I was left to fend for myself with no one to talk to about my feelings except... for my best friend Leah."

"But Maggie has people to talk to; if not me, she has her older sister and even my sister. Hell, she even has Alice," Edward said, frustrated. "I don't know what's going on with her."

Bella saw Edward's eyes well up and her heart broke for him. "She's fifteen and she lost her mother; there may be something bothering her, but maybe she doesn't know how to talk about it. All you can do is keep reminding her that you're there for her, Edward. That's all any parent can do. I would have loved if my father told me that just once."

"Yeah," Edward said. "Thanks... and again, I'm really sorry."

"Please stop apologizing, it's really okay," Bella assured him. Bella then walked over to her desk and opened her plan book. She pulled out Maggie's essay and walked back over to Edward. "I asked Maggie to write an essay to pick up her participation grade. I asked her to write it on feelings; I think you should read this, Edward."

Edward took the paper from Bella and nodded. He placed it in his bag and his eyes found Bella's. "I think we're the only two left," he said. "It's dark... can I walk you to your car?"

"Sure," Bella replied. "Just let me get my things."

Bella moved back over to her desk and collected her things. Edward watched her as she placed her things in her bag. Edward thought about how beautiful she was and her ass was definitely something to look at.

Bella smiled at Edward as they walked out to the parking lot together. When they got to Bella's car, she opened up the back door and put her bags in the car. Bella then looked back over at Edward.

Edward's mind was going a million miles a minute. He was nervous, and before he knew it, he pushed his reservations aside and spoke.

"Bella, I..." he started. "I know this is crazy, but I was wondering if... would you maybe like to go out with me... on a date?"

As soon as he asked, Edward looked at Bella trying to gage her reaction. He knew it was sudden, but he also knew that he was feeling something for this woman and he could not longer deny or fight it.

Bella didn't know what to say. She looked at him with her eyes wide and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and take a walk down the street.

"Fuck," Edward said, running his fingers through his hair. "It's been so long since I asked a girl out... I must sound like a complete idiot. I'm 38 years old and I'm afraid I've forgotten how not to sound like a teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time. I'm sure some of the boys in school have more game than me."

"You don't sound like that at all." Bella blushed. "Edward... I would love to go out with you, but I'm dealing with a lot right now. When I left New York, I had just gotten out of a relationship that cost me a lot more than the relationship..." Bella took a breath. "I have a lot of emotional baggage right now, it's too much for to me to ask you... and I'm... I'm just not worth it right now, Edward."

"I beg to differ," Edward said, taking a step closer to her. "And you didn't ask me, I asked you."

"Edward... " Bella said. "I'm just not sure..."

Before Bella could say another word, before Edward could over think it, his lips were on hers, effectively silencing her. Bella moaned in Edward's mouth as his arms pulled her closer to him, and then one strong arm wrapped around her back while his other hand cupped her face. Bella's hand rested on his bicep as her other was flush against his hard chest.

Edward then ran his tongue over Bella's bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. As soon as their tongues met for the first time, they both moaned. The kiss slowed and they pulled back breathless.

Edward's lips were on fire. He couldn't remember the last time he experienced a kiss like that. His whole body felt like it had electric shocks running through. He let out his breath and leaned his forehead against Bella's.

"Is that a yes?" Edward asked, still holding Bella's body in his arms. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Bella said, running her hand down his arm. "Okay." There was no use in denying what she felt inside her. It wasn't going away, and that kiss made that very clear.

"Great," Edward replied, not able to hold back his smile. "We'll go over the details soon. And hey, at least we don't have to spend the date wondering if there will be a kiss." Edward moved closer to her again. "Because after that kiss, I can definitely tell you I'd like to do that again."

"Me too," Bella agreed, smiling.

"Good night, Miss Swan."

"Good night, Mr. Cullen."

Bella opened her car door and got inside, and then she watched as Edward walked to his own car.

She gripped her steering wheel, still feeling Edward's lips on her own. It had been the hottest kiss she had ever had. He tasted so good. Bella had no idea what she was doing or if she had what it took to let Edward in. She felt so burned from her past and she just didn't know anything right now.

On his drive home, Edward decided to give Lauren a call. He needed her to tell him it was going to be okay.

"I did something tonight, and I need for you to tell me it's okay," Edward said into his bluetooth earpiece.

"Okay, what did you do?" Lauren asked.

"I asked Bella out... on a date." Edward let out a long breath.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. Bella, I asked her out. Am I wrong for doing so?"

"Why on earth would you think it was wrong to ask her out?" Lauren asked. "Did she say yes?"

"Yes, she did," Edward replied. "I'm just not sure enough time has gone by for me to start dating again."

"Edward, it's been five years since Victoria died. I don't think you should feel bad about seeing other people. I think it's okay."

"Yeah, but dating, I don't even think I remember how to date. The last time I did that, I was a sophomore in college. And then after Victoria died, I just focused on the girls. I don't even know how the girls would react to me... dating."

"It might be an adjustment for them, but it's just something they'll have to adjust to. Edward, it's not fair for you to put your life on hold. You're still young, you're good looking, you have a lot to offer someone, and you have done an amazing job with the girls on your own. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to find love again. And look, you don't have to tell them right away. Why don't you see where things go with Bella? And if you think it's worth it, then tell the girls."

"I don't want to keep things from them."

"You're not, you're just making sure there is something to tell," Lauren said. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Edward. If you're happy, I'm sure the girls will be too. And I, for one, am glad you're getting out there again. It's been much too long, and from what Ali has told me of Bella, she sounds great."

"Alice is never going to butt of my business, is she?" Edward asked.

"How long have you known her? I think you know the answer to that question. We all just want to see you happy, Edward."

"Thanks, you really are the best little sister a brother could ask for."

"Yeah, I know," Lauren giggled. "And don't you ever forget it."

"As if I could."

Edward hung up the phone and was feeling excited about his date with Bella. It had been so long since he felt this excited about a girl and he welcomed the feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm so some answered were revealed in this chapter... more answers to come soon on Leah. And a date... won't that be fun! **

**Thanks again to Chandrakanta for her beta assist, I did tweak after she returned the chapter to me, so all mistakes are mine. **

**So I can't say it enough, THANK YOU for all your reviews. Please come join my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. And continue to let me know what you think, it makes me writer faster lol. **

**Next chapter will post on Friday. **

**Much love**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an early update. I didn't think anyone would mind and since I'm going to be tied up tomorrow, I thought I'd give this to you a day early rather than a day late. **

**I teased this chapter in my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction, so let's see what got Edward all bent out of shape, shall we? **

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Edward returned home that night to a quiet house. Emmy and Maggie were staying at his parents', and Kate was over at her friend's house studying and would be home in a while.

Edward hasn't stopped smiling since he left Bella at school. He could not stop himself from thinking about the kiss he shared with her. Her lips were so soft and she smelled so damn good. For the first time in a long time, Edward felt excited and turned on.

Lauren was right, it was time for him to date again. It was time for him to think about his own future. Edward wanted love again. He wanted to share his life with someone again. He wanted to see where things went with Bella. He wanted her.

As Edward was walking up the stairs, a sound made him stop. A sound that sounded like a groan... a male groan.

"What the hell?" Edward said out loud as he continued to climb the stairs. When he got to the top, he then heard a female moan coming from down the hall... in Kate's room.

Edward walked down the hall, and without knocking he swung open Kate's bedroom door to find his daughter and her boyfriend half naked on her bed with Garrett on top of her, his hand covering her bare breast.

"Kate!" Edward shouted, causing Kate and Garrett to break apart in a flash. Kate screeched and grabbed her sheet to cover herself up.

"Dad, oh my god," Kate cried when she saw her father standing in her doorway with a pissed off look on his face.

"So this is the reason you asked to leave practice early tonight?" Edward said to Garrett. "You told me you had to go home to look after your little brother, but in reality you lied to my face so you could come here, to my home, and..."

"I'm sorry, Coach," Garrett said, scared.

"Get out!" Edward roared.

"Daddy please," Kate cried.

"I'll deal with you later, Katherine. Both of you get the hell dressed, and I want you out of my house!"

"Yes sir," Garrett agreed.

Edward left Kate's room and went into his own. He closed the door and walked into his bathroom, gripping the vanity to try and calm down. They both had lied to him. Kate was supposed to be at Tanya's house studying and Garrett skipped practice because he said he had a family issue. Edward didn't give him any shit about leaving practice because it was for family, but that was a lie; he left practice to come here to have sex with his seventeen year old daughter under his own roof.

Edward splashed some cold water on his face. He was so not ready for this. He knew it could be coming, but he didn't need to see it with his own eyes. She may be seventeen, but Kate was still his baby.

Edward heard the front door close, knowing Garrett was gone. Edward collected himself and walked out of his bedroom back down to the hall to Kate's closed bedroom door.

"Kate," Edward said through the door. "Down stairs in five minutes, young lady."

Edward was in the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea. He needed to calm down if he was going to have this conversation with his daughter. Two years ago, when she was fifteen, he had "the sex" talk with her. He told her there was no rush and that she should wait for someone who's worth waiting for. He told her all about protection and the consequences if it wasn't used properly.

He told her to wait.

And had he not walked in on her tonight, she wouldn't have waited. Then it occurred to Edward that maybe she already lost her virginity, that maybe he didn't interrupt her first time, maybe it was her second time, or her twentieth. Edward groaned as he sipped his tea. He was not prepared for this, and times like this, he wished Kate had her mother here. But Victoria wasn't here and, like it or not, Edward was going to have to face this. He was going to have to talk to his daughter like an adult, not like his baby girl.

"Hi, Daddy," Kate said softly from the kitchen doorway. She was dressed in blue and yellow plaid shorts and a matching blue tank top. Her hair was on top of her head in a messy knot and her face was make-up free. In that moment she looked like a little girl to Edward, but he knew in his heart that was not the case anymore.

"Hey," he replied. Edward pushed a cup of tea across the island. Kate moved tentatively and took a seat. Edward remained standing.

"Kate, we need to talk about... what I just walked in on," Edward said.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"Yes we do. And as much as this is uncomfortable for you, trust me, it's just as uncomfortable for me. Times like this, I wish your mother was here, but she's not, and as your father who loves you very much, we have to have this conversation."

"Okay," Kate agreed. "Let me have it."

"Kate, I know you're not a child. I know you are growing up and I am proud of the young woman you have become... but what I walked in on tonight..."

"I love him, Daddy," Kate interrupted. "I love him."

Her words stopped Edward. He looked at his daughter. It seemed like yesterday she was just a little girl asking him for ice cream, now she was all grown up standing before him telling him she loved a boy, a young man.

"I know," Edward said. "I know you do... and I can see Garrett loves you too, but I just want you to be sure, you're only seventeen... unless you've already..."

Kate blushed. "I'll be eighteen in two months and Garrett is already eighteen," she reminded him, "and no, Daddy, I haven't... we haven't. And after tonight, I'm not sure Garrett will ever be able to."

Edward chuckled. Then he exhaled knowing Kate was still a virgin, even if it wasn't going to be for much longer.

"You're going to be safe, right?" Edward asked. He knew he wasn't able to stop Kate from having sex, but he needed to be sure she was prepared.

"Your mother and I were so young when we had you, not that I regret that or would change a single minute, but we were young and it wasn't easy at first, so please promise me you'll be safe."

"Of course, I was listening when we had the talk." Kate smiled. "You don't have to worry, Dad. I'm not going to do anything I'm not ready for. I won't do anything I haven't thought long and hard about, I promise."

"Good, because I'm too damn young to be a grandfather, and you have your whole life ahead of you, Katherine."

"I know, Daddy," Kate replied. "You taught me all the lessons, now you need to trust me."

"I do trust you, Kate," Edward said. He walked over to where she sat and took her in his arms. "I'm just not sure I trust Garrett. You're so special to me, you're my first baby girl, so it's going to be hard for me to let go."

"Garrett is a good guy, Dad," she said with her face nuzzled in her father's chest. "He loves me and he won't hurt me."

"Yeah well, Garrett is going to have make up practice, he's not going to be available for quite some time."

"Okay, Dad." Kate smiled.

After Kate had finished her tea and went back up to her room, Edward was in his home office grading biology tests. He called his mom to check on Maggie and Emmy. Esme told Edward Maggie didn't say much at dinner and just went to her room to do her homework and hasn't been seen since.

It was after Edward hung up with his mother that he remembered Bella had given him Maggie's essay. He found his messenger bag and got out the piece of notebook paper and started to read it.

_Maggie Cullen_

_2nd Period English_

_I was asked to write an essay in feelings and why I feel it is best to keep what you're feeling to yourself. I feel that is the best thing to do because there is no point in sharing your feelings with anyone when nothing can be done to change things. _

_If you don't share, then you don't have to feel. You don't have to be reminded of what led you to have those particular feelings in the first place. Not talking about what you're feeling makes it easier to try and forget. When you don't talk about your feelings then you don't have to explain to anyone why you're feeling what you're feeling. It does make it easier to forget everything. Forget what made you feel those feelings in the first place. _

_If sharing your feelings won't change anything, then there is no point in telling anyone._

Edward continued to read Maggie's words that she had written down and his heart broke. There was so much she was trying to say, but he still didn't know what. He knew his daughter was in pain, and Edward then knew Bella was right, that there was something much deeper than just the usual teenage brooding. Edward folded the paper back up and placed it back in his bag. He knew Maggie would have been mortified is she knew he had read her words, but Edward knew this could not go on much longer before he would have to confront Maggie. Edward sighed, all of his emotions and feelings hitting him at once and there was only one person he needed. Edward wanted to talk to Bella, he needed to hear her voice, but then he realized he didn't get her phone number.

Edward pulled out his laptop and logged onto the school website. There was a portal for teachers to go on, and if she was registered, then her information would be there. After he logged in he found what he was looking for. Bella had her home phone and cell phone listed; Edward thought it would be less intrusive to call her cell rather than her home phone since she didn't actually give him her number.

Edward got his cell phone and took a deep breath before dialing her number; when it starting ringing, he found himself getting nervous. He was 38 years old and he felt like a teenage boy calling a girl for the first time.

(*)

Bella was home trying to unpack some boxes. She had been in her house for just about five months now and she still hadn't gotten around to unpacking. As soon as she would start, she would lose interest and close the boxes. She had unpacked what she needed day to day, but the rest was from a life she wasn't sure she wanted to unpack.

Closing the cardboard box, Bella exhaled a deep breath and then decided to make some coffee.

From the kitchen, she heard her cell phone ringing from where she left it in the living room. When she picked up her phone, a number came up she didn't know. It was a Washington area code, so she knew it wasn't anyone from New York..

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Bella? Uh, hi, it's Edward."

Bella paused and then smiled. "Hi, Edward."

"I, um, realized I didn't get your phone number. I hope you don't mind I got it from the school portal."

"Not at all," Bella said. "How are you?"

"I've had better nights." Edward sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella said. She could hear the despair in his voice and then, without putting much thought into what she was going to to say next, she spoke. "I'm just about to put on a pot of coffee... do you, um, maybe want to come have a cup with me?"

Edward grinned from her offer. "If I do, this is does not count as our date. I still want to take you out."

"I know and, no, this is not a date, it's just coffee."

"Okay, give me 30 minutes?"

"Sure," Bella agreed. "Let me give you my address."

"Oh, um, I'm looking at it now, you registered it on the site." Edward felt like a stuttering fool.

"Of course." Bella remembered she had put all her information on the site. "Okay, see you soon."

Bella hung up the phone and rushed into her bathroom to take a shower. As she showered, her mind went back to Sam and how much he had hurt her, how he broke her. Bella felt something for Edward, but she wasn't sure she could be anything to him, not when her heart was shattered into a million tiny pieces. But maybe he'd be the one to mend it.

* * *

**Oh my, poor Edward, walking in on his baby girl about to get some... whoops! Once he cooled off, I think he handled it okay, yes? And now coffee at Bella's... what will they talk about? And yes, they will have their date, promise. **

**Thanks again, forever and always for all the amazing reviews. I am just... wow! Thank you! **

**Thanks to Chandtakanta for her beta assist. **

**See you all soon, next update should be early next week sometime. **

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much love.**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided to update again because I'm not going to be able to post for a little bit. Not a long wait. but maybe a solid week if not a little bit more, so bear with me. I also tweaked, so all errors are mine,**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

After Edward hung up the phone with Bella, he then took a quick shower and changed into a fresh pair of track pants and a dark blue t-shirt. He grabbed his wallet and then stopped at Kate's bedroom door before going down stairs.

"Hey, Kate?"

"Yeah, Daddy?" Kate answered, her cell phone pressed to her ear.

Edward knew who she was talking to. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I need to head out for a bit. I don't want you going anywhere... and no house guests while I'm gone." Edward said the last part of his sentence a little louder so Garrett would hear him. "He's already got one make up practice under his belt, I will add more."

Kate smiled in the phone at whatever Garrett said to her. "No worries, Dad. No one out, no one in."

"Good," Edward said. "I won't be long."

Edward found his keys and headed out to his car. Bella's house was only a ten minute drive from his own. During the short drive, Edward found himself getting excited and nervous to see her. He didn't expect to be seeing her again tonight, but he was grateful for her coffee invitation. After the night he had, he needed this.

Edward pulled into Bella's driveway and looked at her house before he got out of his car. He remembered this house being for sale a few months back; it was a small ranch style house, and the lot was just as small. He guessed there wasn't a need for much more for Bella since she came here alone. Edward hoped she would tell him more about herself. Clearly something happened in New York that upset her enough to move thousands of miles away to a town he was sure no one in the city ever heard of.

He got out of his car and walked up to the front door. After taking a long breath in, he let it out, and knocked on the door.

After her shower, Bella put on a pair of black yoga pants and her favorite NYU tank top. Her hair was damp and up in a knot and her face was free of make-up with her glasses on.

She was in her kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew, when she wondered if she had made a mistake in inviting Edward over, not that she didn't want his company, but she was nervous. It had been well over a year since she was in the company of a man, and she wondered if Edward realized how old she was and if it concerned him. She was only six years older than his oldest daughter, and she could not help but wonder about that and many other complications that could occur. Bella was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her front door.

She answered her door and smiled when she saw Edward standing on the other side. He looked so sexy in his track pants, Bella's mouth ran dry. He looked sexy in whatever he wore, but she liked him like this.

"Hi," Edward said, trying not to gawk at her. He felt his dick come to life in his pants from the sight of her, but he took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Hey," Bella replied. "Do you want to come in?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Edward said.

Bella moved aside, allowing Edward to come in her house. Once he walked past her, his scent made Bella's head fuzzy. He smelled sexy too.

"You found the place okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I actually live not too far from here, on Fernhill." Edward took in her house and noticed there were still unpacked boxes. School started over two months ago and he knew Bella had moved to Forks before the school year started. "Still unpacking?"

"Oh, um... yeah." Bella sighed. "I was thinking of putting some of it in storage. I don't really need what's left."

"Oh, okay then," Edward said.

"Have a seat. How do you take your coffee?" Bella asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Black, please," Edward replied.

Bella went to the kitchen and came back, handing Edward his coffee. Bella felt that same rush of electricity when his hand brushed hers. She placed her own cup on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch beside Edward.

Edward sipped his coffee, sighing as the hot caffeine ran down his throat. He placed his cup on the table in front of him and leaned back on the couch.

"You said you had a rough night," Bella started. "Does this have to do with... our kiss? Because if it does, I totally understand, and if you came here to tell me you wanted to cancel our date... I..."

"What?" Edward asked, sitting back up on the couch and moving closer to her. "Bella, no... I didn't come here to cancel our date, and this most definitely does not have to do with our kiss."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed... when you said you had had better nights..."

Not knowing how else to convince her, Edward leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, effectively silencing her doubt. Why she doubted him, Edward really wanted to know.

Bella gasped when Edward kissed her. As soon as she felt his lips on hers, she instantly responded to him, kissing him back. Edward then pulled away, looking in her eyes. He knew he had succeeded in letting her know his bad night had nothing to do with her.

"My night went to shit when I got home from school," he said. Bella looked at him, trying to regain her composure. "When I got home, I thought the house was empty. Maggie and Emmy were at my parents' and Kate was supposed to be at her friend's house studying... or so I thought."

"She wasn't?"

"No, she wasn't." Edward groaned and then took another sip of coffee. "When I went upstairs, I heard a noise... a male noise, a groan."

"Oh boy," Bella said, trying not to giggle.

"I don't know what came over me. I knew what I was going to walk in on, but that didn't stop me from almost ripping Kate's bedroom door off the hinges to find her half naked with Garrett on top of her. He had his hands all over her bare breasts... I totally lost it."

"That could not have been easy for a father to walk in on," Bella stated.

"No, it was not," Edward agreed. He slumped back on the couch. "I know she's not a kid, and as much as I don't like it, Garrett has been around for well over a year. I know it was bound to happen; I was seventeen once too, I'm not naive, but she's my daughter, my little girl, and there are some things a father should not have to witness, especially under his own roof."

"Were you able to talk to her?"

"We talked after I kicked Garrett out. Had I not walked in, that would have been her first time. I am sorry I ruined that for her; I know you girls put a lot of stock in that." Edward smiled. "I just wish her mother was here in times like this. I'm not sure I can handle this. Going to the store to buy tampons is nothing in comparison to this."

Bella giggled at the visual of Edward in the tampon aisle, looking completely clueless.

"Edward, I think you're doing just fine. From what I have seen of Kate, she seems like a well rounded girl. And I've seen her with Garrett, they really seem to be..."

"In love?" Edward finished her sentence. "I know, she told me she loved him. She assured me they would be safe; I just can't get my head around my daughter being ready to have sex. I feel so old."

Bella chuckled. "It's funny you bring that up."

"That I'm old?" He grinned.

"You're not old," she laughed. "But, Edward, do you realize how old I am? I'm only six years older than Kate. I wasn't sure if you realized..."

"I did," Edward said. "I knew you were younger than me when we met; I figured you were in your mid twenties. But, Bella, I think I'm the one who should be concerned about age; I'm much older than you. I mean, I'll be forty in two years."

"I know how old you are, Edward. I asked Alice the day we met."

"And I'm sure she was all too eager to tell you," Edward laughed. "So...?"

"Your age doesn't bother me," Bella said. "It was one of things I liked about you actually."

"Well then, that's good. At least we got that out of the way." Edward smiled at Bella. "It's pretty crazy that my seventeen year old daughter could potentially be having more sex than her old man."

Bella choked on her coffee. She looked up at Edward and laughed.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true," Edward said. "But that's another conversation for another time. Thank you for letting me come over tonight."

"You're welcome," Bella said. "I'm glad you did."

"I should also tell you, I read Maggie's essay, it damn well broke my heart," Edward lowered his head. "She's clearly holding something so deep inside her and I don't know when she'll let me in."

"I'm sorry," Bella said placing her hand on Edward's knee. "I know it's difficult, I want you to know if there is anything I can do to help Maggie or you, please let me know."

"You saying that is all I need," Edward said covering her hand with his own. "Thank you." Edward then looked around the house again at all the boxes. He knew Bella not unpacking had something to do with what happened in New York. Just as she said she would help him, he wanted to help her. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to... but what happened in New York? What's in these boxes that you don't want to unpack?"

Bella shifted on the couch. She looked at Edward and then looked down at her hands. She could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Edward lifted her chin to look at him again.

"Hey, talk to me," Edward encouraged. "Whatever it is, it's over now, Bella. You're here and I, for one, am glad you are."

Bella gave him a small smile and then sighed. She couldn't explain why she felt at ease with Edward, but she did.

"Sam was my boyfriend. We met my sophomore year at NYU. He was pre-law and we fell for each other hard and fast. I was in love with him. I saw everything with him: marriage, kids, growing old together, everything. He told me he loved me too and I believed him.

"Most summers I would stay in New York because my dad was never around to go home to. And since everyone left to go home—even Sam for a month out of the summer; his family lived in Maine—my best friend from home would always come to New York in the summer to visit me.

"Leah and I met when we were in first grade and we were best friends ever since. She was the only one who was there for me when my mom died. She was like a sister to me; I loved her like one, and I trusted her with every secret I ever had.

"After we graduated, Sam and I decided to stay in New York. We got an apartment together. He got a part time job while he went to law school and I got a job teaching at a private school. We were talking about getting engaged; I was so happy."

Bella choked back her tears and Edward reached out to touch her hand. He could sense her happiness was about to be crushed. Bella continued.

"At my school, the last year I taught there, I was asked to head up a committee to develop new English courses; it took up a lot of my time. Sam didn't seem bothered by it because he had his own law classes. During that time, Leah was staying with us. She was thinking about moving to New York to further her marketing career, so I was all too happy to let her crash with us.

"One night when I was expected to work late, we finished early, and I was excited to get home. When I got home, I walked in on Sam and Leah having sex on our couch."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward offered.

"Apparently that wasn't the first time. They had been having sex since Leah came to stay with us and Sam went so far as to tell me that they had kissed six months prior. Leah was quiet, she didn't even look at me. Right then and there, my whole world crashed around me. I lost my boyfriend and the one person in my life I thought would never hurt me, my best friend.

"After that night, something inside me broke. I moved out and got my own apartment; I couldn't stay there anymore, and most of the things in these boxes are from that apartment. I closed myself off and tried to focus on work, but even that didn't help. Even though New York is so big, I felt like I was suffocating. I had to get out, so I started looking for teaching jobs out west. And then I got a phone call from Mrs. Cope saying they'd received my résumé and would like me to come to Forks High and teach English. I figured a small town where no one knew me was just what I needed.

"That night, Sam and Leah took so much from me; they took my belief in love away, they shattered my heart. So you see, Edward, I'm empty inside; a hollow dark hole sits where my heart used to be, and I'm not sure I'll ever feel the same way about love again."

Edward moved a little closer to Bella, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Bella, I am so sorry that happened to you. I am sorry the two people who meant the world to you betrayed your love and trust. I understand how that could destroy you, but, Bella..." Edward moved back so he could look at her. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I know we just met, and trust me, I was not expecting this either. I've been closed off myself; my only focus has been my daughters for so long, but I want to get to know you, I see something so special in you. I can feel it. The way you cared enough about my daughter to try to help her, and I am so attracted to you… I'm not sure I've ever been this attracted to anyone before, like I am to you, and since I've been married before, that's saying something. I love kissing you and I hope you'll let me do it again and again. I realize this is not what you were looking for, not what you came to this small town to find, but sometimes that's the way things—good things—happen. Please let me help you get your heart back in one piece. Please give me a chance to try."

"It's too much, Edward. I'm your daughter's teacher; this can't be appropriate, and I'm just too damaged to be around your girls. They have suffered too much."

"Bella, let me worry about my girls. They're good girls and I think they would want me to be happy. As far as you being Maggie's teacher, that shouldn't matter. We can keep this to ourselves while we're figuring things out, but I don't want to lose this, Bella. I know what's like to be alone and lose a lot. I don't want to lose you. I think we can help each other feel whole again. I mean I was worried that I might be too much for you. I'm a single father of three daughters, that alone was reason enough for me not to date. I always thought it was too much to ask anyone to deal with."

"Edward, you being a father doesn't scare me in the least," she stated. "I don't want to lose this either. I'm very much attracted to you too. I have been since the minute you knocked me on my ass," Bella smiled as the memory of their first meeting came back to her. "I feel it to, but... can we... can we go slow?"

"We can go as slow as you need. I still want to take you out on a date, please let me?"

"Okay, I want that too," she agreed. "Thanks for listening to me; it was nice to get that out. I'd been holding it in for over a year. I didn't even tell my dad what happened, not that's he'd listen."

"Any time, Bella, I mean that," Edward said, pulling her into his arms. "I should let you get some sleep. I need to get home to make sure Kate didn't invite her sex-crazed boyfriend back over for a quickie."

"Check the closet." Bella smiled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Check the closet. It's where all teenage girls hide their boyfriends when they're not supposed to be in their room."

"Ah... yeah, okay, I should have known that since I was stashed in a closet once myself when I was... oh god, I should get home."

Bella laughed and walked Edward to the front door. He turned around to look at her.

"Next Saturday night, dinner?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Bella replied.

Edward leaned in and placed a small kiss on Bella's lips, but pulled back before it got too heated.

"Thanks for the coffee. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward," Bella said with a smile. Edward turned to leave, but then she called him back. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning back around.

"Just out of curiosity... um, h-how long has it been?" Bella blushed at her own question.

Edward grinned at her, knowing exactly what she was asking him. He chuckled. "About two months before Victoria's accident."

Bella gasped. Victoria had been gone for five years. Five years he hadn't had sex?

"Ah, okay then," she replied.

"Good night, Bella." Edward smiled at her and then walked to his car.

Bella closed the door, and for the first time in a long time, she felt lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted from her. And for the first time in a long time, she let a man make her smile.

Edward drove home understanding why Bella had been so closed off when they first met. She had been through a lot and suffered the worst kind of betrayal. Edward knew if she gave him the chance, he'd protect her and he would never hurt her like that. He hoped she'd let him in more. And damn he was horny. He didn't feel the need to pursue a woman until now. Bella made him want things. She made him want her.

Edward got home and locked up the house. He slowly walked up the stairs quietly, and when he got to Kate's door, he knocked.

"Kate, are you awake?"

"Yeah, Dad, come in," she replied.

Edward opened the door to find Kate sitting up on her bed reading a book. He looked around the room and then at her.

"I just wanted to let you know I was home," Edward said.

"Oh okay," she answered. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine, how about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just finishing up this chapter and then going to head to bed."

"All right," Edward said, he then walked over to her closet and opened the door. He sighed when he saw it was empty.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Just checking for monsters," Edward said with a smile. Edward then noticed Kate's car keys on her bedside table. He snatched them in his hands causing Kate to spring out of bed.

"Dad, why do you have my keys?"

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention... yeah, your driving privileges have been suspended for the next month unless I need you to take Emmy to brownies."

"What?" Kate cried.

"That also means Garrett will not be picking you up for school or taking you home, so you'll either have to ride to school with your old man or take the bus. Your choice."

"Dad, you can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious, Katherine." Edward said looking at her sternly. "You lied to me, your boyfriend lied to me, so this is the price you pay, if you complain once, I'll add another month... oh and you're going to love this next part. You get to tell your sister why you won't be driving her to school for the next four weeks. This is all on you my darling daughter. Ever action has a reaction, consider this my reaction to your action."

"I can't believe this." Kate said sinking back down on her bed knowing she was not going to change her father's mind.

"Oh believe it," Edward said leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night," Kate said in defeat.

Edward closed her door and walked down the hall to his own room. When he got there, he shrugged out of his track pants and t-shirt and climbed into bed in only his underwear. He then reached for his cell and sent a text to Bella.

**Closet was clear. - E**

A few seconds later, his cell chirped with a text message.

**Did you check under the bed, too? - B**

**Ugh, no. Should I have? - E**

**Go to sleep, Edward. Thanks again for tonight. Oh, and I promise, it won't be another five years. - B**

**Oh god. You're killing me. - E**

**Good night, Edward. :) - B**

**Night, Bella. - E**

Edward tossed his phone on the night table and sunk down into his bed. Needing a release, Edward reached into his underwear and began stroking himself until he came hard with Bella's face in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my who wants to help Edward out with his five long years of sexual frustration? And wow, a lot of you were not happy in the last chapter because you thought that Edward let Kate off without any consequences to her actions, but if you would have just let Edward catch his breath, you would have seen, he just needed a moment and a hot cup of coffee with Bella. And now we know what happened to Bella in NY, all though some of you guessed. Leah and Sam bumped uglies behind her back, not good. **

**So hope you all liked this one. Like I said it will be at least a week or little more before I can post again, so savor this chapter. I posted a picture of Bella's house in my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. **

**Beta'd by Chandrakanta, but errors are mine. I added some things after she returned the chapter to me. **

**Well I'm off, see you all very soon. Let me know what you think, is Edward redeemed?**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks once again to all those amazing reviews! Knowing you all love this story makes writing it so much fun for me. It's been so amazing. Okay, anyway, let's go on with it... I think we have a date to get to. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Dad!"

Edward came out of his office, turning in the direction he heard his middle daughter shouting for him.

"What, Maggie? Where's the fire?" Edward questioned.

"Did you seriously take Kate's car away?"

Edward crossed his arms and tried not to grin. Clearly Kate had told Maggie about her losing her driving privileges.

"Yes," Edward said with a nod.

"That's just great. What am I supposed to do about getting to school and home?"

"Well, Mags, you have the same choice Kate does. You can ride with me or you can take the bus."

"You call that a choice, Dad?" Maggie hissed.

"Actually yeah, I do," Edward said. "Your sister made a choice to lie to me and this is her consequence. I'm sorry that it also affects you in a way, but those are the breaks. Maybe you'll learn from your sister's choices."

"Yeah, don't worry, Dad, I'm not interested in any boys, but even if I were, I wouldn't try to have sex in my own room, I'd go somewhere else."

"Maggie, that's not what I..." Edward groaned. "Look, Kate is being punished for lying to me; yes, the sex thing was not good either, especially for me to walk in on, but you should never lie to me."

"Oh, so I can have sex in my bedroom as long as I tell you about it first?" Maggie questioned with a smirk on her face.

"God damn, Maggie, that is not what I meant and you know it. Didn't you say you didn't like any boys? So this conversation is moot. If you want to ride with me in the morning, then I suggest you be ready to go early; if not, then the bus will be waiting for you."

"Whatever," Maggie said, walking away.

Edward let out a deep breath and leaned his head against the wall.

Teenagers.

~ RoL ~

Monday morning rolled around and both girls decided to ride with Edward to school. Edward was kind of happy they had chosen him instead of the bus; maybe he was cool after all. Probably not, considering as soon as they pulled into the lot, Kate and Maggie bolted from the car without saying a word. Edward chuckled and walked into the building, feeling a sudden burst of excitement to see Bella.

When Edward was walking to his classroom, he saw Garrett standing by Kate's locker. As Edward approached, Garrett took a step back from Kate.

"Coach," Garrett said, clearing his throat.

"Garrett," Edward said. "I'll see you at practice today at three o'clock."

"But practice doesn't start until four."

"Not for you," Edward said. "Three o'clock."

"Yes, sir," Garrett agreed with an exhale.

Edward looked at Kate and continued walking to his classroom, thinking of how he could torture Garrett for an extra hour.

Later that day Bella found herself in the lounge, blankly stirring her cup of coffee. Her mind was on Edward and their upcoming date. For the first time in a long time, Bella was excited. She felt so much better since she opened up and told Edward what had happened to her back in New York with Sam and Leah. She had been holding that inside her, never opening up to anyone, but Edward was different.

Edward made Bella feel at ease, he made her feel safe, and worth being with. Bella could feel her heart starting to mend, something she never saw coming. Meeting someone was so off Bella's radar, but now that she had met Edward, she knew she deserved to find out where this could go.

"Bella?"

No answer.

"Bella, hello."

Bella looked up from her coffee and jumped when she realized Alice was standing next to her, waving her hands around.

"Oh, hi, Alice," Bella replied. "Sorry, I was in my own world."

"I can see that," she replied, taking a seat across from Bella. "Wouldn't be thinking about a tall good-looking science teacher, would you?"

"Busted," Bella admitted, knowing there was no point in trying to deny it with Alice. "Guess that was obvious, huh?"

"Well, considering you're aimlessly stirring your coffee and looking like a school girl who has a crush, yeah." Alice giggled. "So, I take it things are... moving forward with Edward?"

"As if you don't know?" Bella questioned.

"Swear, I don't know," she stated. "Tell me."

"He asked me out and I accepted." Bella blushed.

"That's so great! I am so happy for both of you," Alice said, clapping her hands. "Yay."

"I'm nervous, Alice," Bella sighed. "I went through hell back in New York, and after that, I never thought I'd meet someone new, especially not someone like Edward who has his own hurt and three girls that he loves more than his own life. I just want to be good enough for him… for all of them."

"Bella, I get what you're saying, and while I don't know what happened in New York, I have a good feeling about this." Alice reached over and touched Bella's hand. "Yes, you both have been through a lot, but you both also deserve to find love again. Just go with it, go on your date, and get to know each other. I'm sure Edward is just as nervous. It's been longer for him since he's been on a date."

"You're right," Bella sighed. "I am excited. It's all I've been thinking about."

"Me too."

Bella and Alice looked up and saw Edward standing in the lounge doorway. Bella felt her cheeks warm when her eyes landed on him. He was dressed in khakis and a blue button-down shirt that he had tucked in.

Edward walked over to the girls and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Bella's cheek, making her smile and Alice grin in an I-told-you-so way.

"Hey," Edward said.

"Hi," Bella replied.

"Hey, Edward," Alice said, but Edward seemed to not know she was even there; his eyes were stuck on Bella. "Well, I have class, so I'll leave you too crazy kids alone."

Bella and Edward waved her off and Alice just giggled and shook her head as she left the lounge.

"I wish I could kiss you right now," Edward said, flashing Bella a grin.

"Me too, but I don't think here is a good place. I wouldn't want your daughters to walk by and see us making out in the staff lounge." Bella smiled. "But... feel free to kiss me on our date."

"Count on it, Miss Swan." Bella smiled. Then Edward's face grew serious. "Bella... I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Bella replied.

Edward took a deep breath and let it out. "I can't wait to go on a date with you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since we kissed in the parking lot... but," he paused, "would you mind if we just keep this between us for now? Please don't think I'm trying to hide you or don't want to be in the open with you, but I'm concerned on how my girls would react to me dating and I..."

"Need to be sure?" Bella finished his sentence. "Edward, I understand that. I really do. Your girls have been through a lot and you wouldn't be the father you are if you didn't ask me this. I'm more than okay with trying to figure this out on our own first."

Edward sighed in relief and smiled again. "Thank you" he replied. He knew Bella was special, and the fact that she understood how he felt bout his daughters made him even more excited to see where this could go. "Now about our date... dinner Saturday night? My sister is taking the girls for the weekend, some all girls weekend thing, so I will be free the whole night."

Bella looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow. "The whole night?"

"Shit, Bella, I didn't mean it like that... I just meant it's rare I have the whole night to myself... fuck, I am so out of practice with this."

Bella giggled. "Edward, it's okay, I know what you meant."

"Okay, good." Edward chuckled. "I mean, don't think I don't want to... fuck, I should shut up now."

Bella cleared her throat. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think about being with Edward in that way—she had since the moment she meant him—but she also wanted to take things slow.

"So dinner? Is six o'clock good for you?" Edward asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's perfect," Bella said. "Looking forward to it."

"Me too, so I'll pick you up at six and we'll go from there," Edward said. The bell sounded, making him frown. "Guess we have to go to class."

"Guess so," Bella replied. She stood up from the table. "Talk to you later?"

"You bet," Edward replied. "Have a good rest of the day, Miss Swan."

"You as well, Mr. Cullen."

~RoL~

"So, tonight's the night," Lauren said, sipping a cup of coffee in Edward's kitchen. She had come over to pick up the girls for their day at the spa and shopping followed by a sleepover.

"Yeah," Edward replied. "Thanks again for taking the girls. I'm actually surprised Kate agreed to go, she's usually with Garrett."

"Hey, I'm a cool aunt, she'll always want to hang with me... especially if it involves my credit card." Lauren laughed. "Besides, I played the, 'I-never-see-you-anymore-because-you're-always-with-your-boyfriend' card. Works every time." Lauren put her mug in the sink and then turned back to her brother. "I'm gad you're going out tonight. You deserve this, Edward."

"Thanks, Lauren," he replied. "I feel a little bad not telling the girls, but I talked it over with Bella and we agreed to keep it to ourselves while we figure things out. I think I really like this woman, but it scares me."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm scared of failing again." Edward sighed. "If Victoria were still here, we would have went through with the divorce; the marriage was over, we both knew that. She wanted to have that last family picnic on Memorial Day and then we were going to the lawyers. What if I'm no good at this anymore? Bella has been through so much and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Edward, you can't think that because your marriage didn't work out that things with Bella won't either. I think this is good for you. You are a good man and I know Bella sees that or else she would not have agreed to go on a date with you. Everything is going to be okay, you'll see."

"Thanks," Edward said and then took Lauren into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, hugging him back. "Now I want you to have fun tonight and don't worry about the girls."

Just then, all three girls came down the stairs, overnight bags in hand. Maggie didn't look too thrilled, which Lauren picked up on.

"Are you all ready to go?" she asked. "Our appointments at the spa are in an hour."

"I am so ready," Kate declared.

"Do we have to go to the spa?" Maggie asked.

"Yes we have to," Lauren replied. "Come on, cheer up, Maggie, it will fun and I won't make you get pink polish on your toes."

"I want pink!" Emily squealed.

"Of course you do." Lauren scooped her up into her arms. "You're my pink princess."

"All right, girls, have a good time with Aunt Lauren, and please mind your manners," Edward said, kissing each girl on the cheek. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"What are you going to do tonight, Dad?" Kate asked.

"Oh um, I've got plenty of work to do," he replied. "Don't worry about me, just have fun."

"We'll be good," Lauren said. "Text me later."

"Will do."

Once Lauren and the girls were on their way, Edward went up to his room to take a shower. As the hot water ran down is body, Edward thought about everything Lauren said earlier. Edward wanted to be better for Bella. Better than her dick of an ex-boyfriend was. He wanted to be a better man than he may have been in the past. He wanted all of it. Edward wanted love again and he was excited to see if he could find that with Bella.

As he soaped up his body, Edward's mind went to how sexy he thought Bella was. He thought about the curves of her body, her long legs, and those red glasses she wore. Edward was hard from the thoughts of Bella. He was painfully hard, but he relished in it. Getting turned on by a woman had been a foreign concept in the past five years, and now he was so hard he felt like his dick was going to snap off. That was all due to Bella.

Bella.

Beautiful sexy Bella.

Edward reached down and took his dick in his hand and pumped as fast as he could to relieve himself from the pent up sexual frustration he felt.

After his shower, Edward was about to shave, but decided to leave his two day scruff. He messed with his hair and then got dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light blue button-down shirt. He rolled his sleeves to his elbows and put on his watch. Edward went downstairs to grab his keys, phone, and wallet and then he was on his way after he shot Bella a quick text.

**I'm on my way. - E**

Bella looked at her phone and smiled when she saw Edward's text. This was really happening. He was on his way to pick her up for a date.

Bella stood in her closet wrapped in a towel. She had no idea what to wear, and in frustration, she decided to do her hair first. She swept it up off her neck and secured her locks with a clip. Bella then applied minimal make up and then added her glasses. And then she went back to face her closet.

Finally, Bella decided on a blue and white polka dot sundress with thin straps that fell right above her knee. Bella loved the way the dress hugged her curves and it went well with her hair up.

As Bella added the finishing touches of perfume and jewelry, her mind went back to this time last year and how her whole world had fallen apart around her. She had lost the man she thought she loved and her best friend in the same breath. She thought her own life was over and her heart was permanently destroyed. And then she thought how wrong she was. Edward proved her wrong.

Edward.

Handsome sexy Edward.

Her feelings surprised her as, looking back, Bella didn't have this strong of a pull toward Sam. Through his betrayal, Bella realized that he wasn't the one for her because, had he been, he wouldn't have hurt her like he did.

The feelings Bella now had for Edward were unlike anything she had ever felt. She actually found herself having butterflies all the way from her head to the tips of her toes. As unfamiliar as these feelings were, they also excited her.

As she was checking herself one last time in the mirror, Bella heard the doorbell. She smoothed out her dress and walked to the front door.

No amount of preparation could have prepared Bella for what was waiting for her on the other side of her front door.

"Hi," Bella barely got out.

Edward could not help but rake his eyes up and down Bella's body. The dress she was wearing did wicked things to her curves and Edward's hand tingled with need to touch her.

"Hi yourself," he replied. "You look beautiful."

Bella blushed. "Thank you," she replied. "You look pretty good yourself."

Not able to wait or control himself, Edward moved forward and grasped Bella around her waist, pulling her body toward his. He then lowered his head and kissed Bella's lips.

As soon as his lips touched hers, Bella gripped Edward's biceps and kissed him back, allowing his tongue access to her wanting mouth. Edward groaned from the feel of her tongue playing with his. His grip on her tightened, making her shiver in his arms. Knowing he had to stop or else they wouldn't get to their date, Edward pulled back.

"I"m sorry," he breathed while still holding her. "I have to blame that one on the dress."

"I'm glad you like it," she said. "And no need to ever apologize for kissing me."

"Duly noted." Edward grinned. "And while I could do that all night, we have a date to get to. Shall we go?"

"Yes," Bella replied, "just need to get my purse."

Edward reluctantly released her from his hold and watched her as she walked over to her coffee table to retrieve her purse and her wrap.

Edward led Bella out to his car and opened the passenger side door for her. His eyes locked on her legs as she lowered herself into the car. Edward entered the car and smiled at Bella as he drove away from her house. A short drive later they arrived at a small Italian restaurant in Port Angles.

"This place just opened last year," Edward said. Without a second thought he reached for Bella's hand and took it in his. Bella looked up at him and smiled, squeezing his hand to let him know his gesture was more than okay with her.

Edward gave his name to the hostess and they were led to their table. Edward pulled out Bella's chair for her and then took his own seat across from her at the small table.

"This place is so nice," Bella said.

"I heard the food is really good. My sister has been here before, she recommended it to me."

The waiter came and took their drink and dinner orders and then was back with the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Bella sipped her wine and savored the taste of its sweetness.

"Are you close with your sister?" Bella asked.

"Very," Edward replied after taking a sip of wine. "We've always been close. Lauren is younger, but sometimes I think she has it more together than me. Plus she married my best friend, so there's that."

Bella giggled.

"She's, ah, actually with the girls tonight." Edward paused. "I had to tell her about us. I know we said we'd keep it to ourselves for bit, but I needed her to take the girls..."

"Edward, it's okay, she's your sister," Bella said, trying to ease him. "How, um, does she feel about you dating?"

"She loves the idea," Edward said. "She's very supportive and feels I deserve to be happy again."

"She seems great." Bella smiled. "I always wished I had a sibling. Leah... was the closest thing I had to a sister and we know how that turned out."

Bella took a deep breath and sighed as she wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry, this is not what I wanted for our first date. To talk about this."

"Hey, don't worry about that," Edward assured her. "Can I ask you something?" Bella nodded. "Do you miss her? I mean, she was your best friend since you were kids."

"I miss the friendship. I miss who we were before I met Sam. I miss the girl who helped me though my mother's death and who stayed with me when I didn't want to be alone. I miss that Leah; I don't miss the girl who fucked my boyfriend behind my back."

"I get that," Edward said, sipping his wine. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Do you know if they're, ah, still together?"

"They're not," Bella replied. "I'm not sure why not, but she told me in a text that they were no longer seeing each other. As if that would make things right."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. "Well, like I told you before, as much as I am sorry that happened to you, I'm not sorry that it brought you here... to me."

"Me either." Bella smiled. "For that reason, I'm glad too."

Edward and Bella finished their dinner and headed back to Edward's car. When Edward pulled out of the parking lot, he once again took Bella's hand, but this time he brought it up to his lips for a soft kiss. He then lowered their joined hands and rested them on his thigh.

Edward pulled up in Bella's driveway and killed the engine. Silence came over them and Edward began to draw small circles on Bella's hand.

"So, you said the girls were gone all night?" Bella questioned.

"Until tomorrow night," Edward replied.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Love to."

Edward trailed behind Bella, walking up her walkway. As she fumbled with her keys, Edward moved so he was pressed behind her. He moved her hair off her neck and started kissing her warm skin.

Bella gasped and then finally got the door open, pulling Edward through it and then slamming the door behind him crashing her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: I can hear it now... oh no she didn't stop it there? Yes, I did lol.**

** I posted pictures of Edward's date attire and Bella's dress on my FB group page, Awish's Fanfiction. Go check it out. **

**As always, a huge thanks to Chandrakanta for the beta assist. **

**Hope you all liked this one... next one will post soon. Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's wrong, didn't like cliffie? So sorry, lol.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

As soon as the door slammed, Edward pushed Bella up against it and kissed her deeply. Bella's hands were in Edward's hair, pulling it gently.

"Fuck, Bella..." Edward breathed. "I know we said we'd go slow..."

"I know, Edward," she said. She kissed him again, pushing her tongue in his mouth and then pulling back. "Slow isn't going to work for me anymore, I want you so badly."

"Jesus," Edward growled. He gripped Bella under her arms and lifted her up off her feet. Instinctively, Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's waist and then crashed her lips to his. "Bedroom?"

"Down the hall," Bella said under their kiss.

Edward pushed off the door and stumbled down the hall while still carrying Bella in his arms and kissing her deeply. Once in the bedroom, Edward again pushed Bella against the wall.

"Please," Bella moaned in Edward's mouth.

Edward pushed off the wall and walked over to the bed. Bella tightened her grip around his neck when she felt Edward lower the zipper at the back of her dress. He then lowered her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her again. Bella ran her hands down Edward's back and lifted the hem of his shirt up. Edward broke the kiss to sit back on his knees and he shrugged out of his button-down and then reached behind his neck to pull his t-shirt off.

Bella looked at his chest and made no excuses for the way she was looking at him. His chest was lean and sculpted with fine muscles. Edward ran his hands up and down Bella's legs and then removed her heels. He then lowered himself on her again, pressing his erection into her, making them both moan. Edward was so hard as he rocked his body against Bella's center. He ached to feel her heat wrapped around him. As he kissed her, he lowered the straps of her dress down and grinned like a school boy when her bare breasts were revealed to him.

"God damn, you are stunning," Edward said before taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking on it with the best kind of pressure. Just as he was about to pay equal attention to Bella's other breast, the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pants made them both still their movements.

"Fuck," Edward spat. "I'm sorry, I have to check who this is." Edward rolled off Bella with a grunt and reached into his pocket for his cell. "It's Lauren," Edward stated taking a deep breath to try to calm his ragged breath. Bella then pulled her dress up and zipped it. "Lauren, what's up?"

_"I'm so sorry to call you, Edward, but Emily is running a fever; it's not high, but she's not feeling well and she wanted me to call you."_

"It's okay, Lauren," Edward sighed. "I"m on my way over."

Edward hung up the phone and turned to Bella who was holding his t-shirt out to him. Edward took it from her and pulled it over his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Emily is sick and she made Lauren call me."

"Edward. It's okay."

"No it's not," he said. Edward stood up and grabbed his button-down, not even bothering to put it on. "We were about to... and I really wanted to be with you, I'm just..."

"A father, I get that," Bella said. "Please don't feel bad about this, Edward. I know you wanted to, and I wanted to as well; that's enough for me right now. We'll get there... when the time is right and I'm not going anywhere, if that's still what you want."

"Bella," Edward started before sitting down next to her on the bed. "I want you. Not just like this, but I want you in my life in every way humanly possible."

Bella smiled and then leaned in to kiss him. Just as the kiss started to heat up, she pulled back. "Go, Emily needs her daddy and I... need a cold shower."

"Fuck, Bella, I swear to Christ, when we make love for the first time, it's going to be mind blowing," he said as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

"Oh there will be blowing for sure," she softly said in his mouth, kissing him back.

"Oh god, I have to go," Edward groaned. Edward couldn't even remember the last time a woman put her mouth on him. That was something Victoria did not like to do. Edward always felt her reluctance when she did do it, so he eventually stopped asking. Not wanting to, Edward stood up from the bed and Bella stood with him.

They walked hand in hand back to the front door. Once there, Edward pulled her to him and kissed her again.

"Can I call you later, once I see what's going on with Emmy?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Bella said. "I hope she feels better soon."

Edward nodded and opened the front door. He didn't want to leave, but Emmy was sick and that took precedence over him getting laid for the first time in over five years. Edward had to adjust himself when he got in his car; his hard-on was not cooperating.

~ RoL ~

Edward made it to Lauren's house and was greeted at the door by Seth.

"Hey, man, come in," Seth said.

"Hey, how's Emmy?" Edward asked.

"I think she's settling down," Seth said. "For what's it's worth, Lauren didn't want to call you. She tried to put it off for as long as she could so you could have your date."

"I'm sure she did, but it's okay," Edward sighed. "Bella understood, even though I left us both high and definitely not dry."

"You dog," Seth said, smacking Edward's shoulder.

"We didn't," Edward admitted. "Almost... but the phone rang."

"Ah, well that sucks."

"Yeah, but dude, do me a favor, don't tell Lauren that part; there are some things a sister should not know."

"Hey, no worries. You were my best friend before she was my wife," Seth said. "You can pull rank in this case."

"Thanks, man." Edward nodded.

"So you like this girl?"

"Yeah I do. A lot." Edward declared, "And after tonight, I am sure she is worth it."

"That's great, my friend. You've been alone a long time. I'm glad you met someone."

"Thanks. Now if we can just get past the fact that she's Maggie's teacher and almost fifteen years younger than me."

"Edward, come on, age doesn't matter; you know that. Bella is a grown woman, younger than you, yes, but she's still an adult who has a career and her own house. You're 38, it's not like you're 58, then it might be an issue dating someone who's 24. And as far as Bella being Maggie's teacher, just keep things under wraps until the school year is done while you're at school."

"Thanks, man, she is pretty awesome and so damn sexy. I am so fucking attracted to her," Edward said as thoughts of Bella's body flashed in his eyes.

"Damn, you do have it bad," Seth laughed.

"Hey," Lauren said, coming into the kitchen.

"How's Emmy?" Edward asked, clearing his throat.

"She's a little better," Lauren replied. "I'm really sorry, Edward. I tried not to call you, but she only calmed down when I told her you were on your way."

"It's okay, Lauren. Really," Edward reassured her. "Did everything else go okay with Kate and Maggie?"

"Oh yeah, we had a great time spending my money," Lauren laughed. "They're downstairs in the den watching a movie."

"Okay, I'm going to check on Emmy and then I'll head down to see them," Edward said.

He then walked up the stair to find Emmy all curled up in Lauren's bed.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Daddy?" Emily asked, looking up.

"I'm here, Emmy." Edward moved and sat down on the bed, gathering Emily in his arms. "Aunt Lauren said you weren't feeling well, how are you feeling now?"

"A little better," she answered, snuggling up to her father. "My tummy started hurting real bad and I got hot."

"You feel cool now."

"Aunt Lauren gave me something cherry to drink."

"Okay, baby," Edward said. "I"m going to check on your sisters and then we'll go home, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Edward left Emily and headed down to the den to talk to Kate and Maggie. The girls were already settled for the night and decided they wanted to stay at Lauren's. Edward told them he'd see them in the morning and then went back up to get Emily.

Lauren had already packed up her bag and walked out to Edward's car with him. Edward got Emily settled in her seat and then turned to Lauren.

"Aside from the interruption, did you have a nice time tonight?" Lauren asked.

"The best, thank you."

"You're welcome and I'm glad."

"Not just for taking the girls tonight, but for your support in this dating thing. I really like Bella and I'm hoping we can continue this."

"I hope so too. It's nice to see you happy, Edward."

"It's nice to be happy." Edward smiled. "Okay, let me get my little girl home. I'll come get the girls around noon."

Edward got Emmy home and settled in her own bed. Her fever had gone down and she was out like a light. Edward went in his room and took a hot shower. He then dressed in sleep pants and left himself shirtless. Once he was in bed, he reached for his cell phone.

~ RoL ~

After Edward left, Bella slipped out of her dress and her wet panties and was about to take that cold shower she was in need of. She was so turned on from Edward's body, his touches, his kisses, and most definitely his mouth.

Of course Bella understood he had to go to his daughter, but she couldn't help but be disappointed. Then she felt guilty for that. One of the things Bella liked most about Edward was that he was a good father, how much he loved his daughters. Bella knew Edward didn't want to leave her, and if he had his way, they would have made love for the first time earlier. Bella wanted that too.

As she was about to get in the shower, she heard her cell sound with a text. Bella walked over to her phone naked and was about to send a naughty text back to Edward, but when she looked at her phone, she grew angry from the text that was looking at her.

It wasn't Edward.

**Bella. Please talk to me. - Leah**

Bella tossed her phone on the bed without replying and got in the shower. However now she was no longer frustrated, she was pissed off. Bella had no desire to talk to Leah and she thought she would get the hint since she wasn't replying to her texts, but clearly Leah didn't get it.

Bella scrubbed her body and face, and when her shower was done, Bella put on fresh underwear and a t-shirt. As she climbed into bed, her cell phone rang. Bella didn't want to look her phone, fearing it was Leah. However when she did look at it, Bella sighed in relief when she saw it was Edward calling her.

"Hi," she said into the phone.

"Hey, baby," he replied. Hearing him call her that made Bella smile. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How's Emily?"

"She's feeling better. She's sleeping now. I brought her home. Kate and Maggie wanted to stay at Lauren's."

"I'm glad she's feeling better," Bella replied.

Edward could tell something was off in her voice. "Bella, are you okay? I'm really sorry about leaving."

"Edward, I told you, I understood. I do, it's okay, really," she replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just pissed. I got another text from Leah; she won't give up."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry," he replied.

"I just don't want to talk to her. Maybe I will one day, but not right now." Bella sighed in frustration. "Enough about her, I wanted to thank you for tonight. I had a really good time with you and I hope we can do it again."

"So do I, Bella," Edward said. "I had a good time too... until the phone rang. But I want to see you again... a lot in fact."

"Me too, Edward. You make me feel things I thought were nonexistent for me. And besides, we have a lot of time to make up for."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused.

"Five years of making up for."

"Oh. Oh! Wow, shit yeah. It really has been a long time; that's pathetic."

"No it's not. You put your girls' needs ahead of your own; that's not pathetic." Bella begged to differ. "It's been a long time for me too. Not as long, but well over a year."

"God, Bella. I don't want you to think this is all I want from you, because I want everything with you, but you turn me on so much. I can't wait to be with able to show you how much."

"Oh I think I got a pretty good idea tonight," Bella snickered. "I felt you. I could feel every inch of you against me."

"Fuck." Edward hissed. "Bella, you make me so fucking hard."

"I'm glad," Bella said. "I know you're going to feel so good inside me."

"You are going to feel so good, so wet and tight. I can't wait, Bella."

"Soon, we'll get there."

"Yeah, we will," Edward breathed. "I don't know how I'm going to see you in school on Monday and not touch you."

"I know the feeling, but we can have some control," Bella said. "Just know I'll be thinking the same thing."

"You're killing me, woman." Edward groaned. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Anytime," she replied. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

Bella hung up the phone and settled down in her bed with thoughts of Edward in her head.

~ RoL ~

The next day, Edward and Emmy went back to Lauren's to pick up Kate and Maggie. After they got home, Kate ran up to her room to call Garrett and Maggie went out to the deck with her sketchbook. Edward was looking at her through the french doors, praying that she would tell him what's been hurting her so deep inside.

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing?" Kate asked, walking up behind him.

"Just watching your sister," Edward admitted and then sighed. "She's so closed off."

"That's Maggie," Kate said, blowing him off.

"I don't think so, Kate." Edward moved from the door and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I think something is going on with her, and for whatever reason, she won't tell me."

"Dad, Maggie has always been in her own world, you know that."

"Yeah, maybe, but has she ever said anything to you... maybe about your mother?"

Kate flinched. "No, Dad. Maggie never talks about Mom, not with me anyway."

"Look, Kate, I know you know your mother and I were having problems before the accident, but that doesn't mean you girls can't talk about her. She was your mother, and for a long time we were a family, no matter how the end may have turned out. I loved your mother and I will always be grateful to her for giving me the three most precious gifts of my life." Edward let out a deep breath. "Please don't think you can't talk about her or if something is bothering you that you can't talk to me."

"I know all that, Dad, really I do," Kate replied. "But thanks for the reassurance. Garrett's on his way to pick me up, we're going to the park for a little bit."

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes, I did it last night at Aunt Lauren's."

"Good, okay, be home for dinner," Edward stated.

"I will." Kate hugged her father and then dashed out the front door.

Edward's attention then went back out to the back porch where Maggie sat drawing. His heart felt so tight. Something was hurting his little girl and he felt helpless.

* * *

**A/N: Now, don't be mad at Emmy, she's not feeling well and just wanted her Daddy. She didn't know Daddy was other wise engaged. **

**Thanks forever and always to Chandrakanta for being an awesome beta.**

**I posted a lot of pictures in relation to this story in my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. **

**Next update wont be too long. **

**Thoughts?**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha, I think every review I got from the last chapter had the words "cock blocker" in it. Too funny, okay... and so it goes...**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Monday morning came and the day was busy. Edward and Bella passed each other in the hallway, but were unable to speak. It wasn't until 6th period, when Edward knew he and Bella shared the same planning period, that he couldn't take it anymore.

Edward walked out of his classroom and walked down the hall until he reached Bella's room. When he looked in, his breath caught in his throat; she was sitting at her desk, chewing on a pen cap, engrossed in grading papers.

Quietly, Edward reached in his pocket for his cell phone and shot her a text. He watched as Bella looked at her phone when the text came though.

**I wish I was that pen cap. - E**

Bella looked up and saw Edward standing in her doorway. She gave him a huge smile and stood up from her chair. Without a word, Edward walked in the classroom and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the corner of the room, out of sight from the door. Edward then pulled her body to his and kissed her passionately. Bella moaned and latched her fingers in Edward's hair, pulling him closer.

Instantly, they opened their mouths to each other, and as their tongues met, it wasn't easy for them to keep from moaning like two kids. Edward's hands were everywhere, first on Bella's ass then her right breast, and again to her ass.

"Edward," Bella moaned quietly.

Edward continued to kiss and touch her, making her almost lose her footing.

"Bella, you here... whoa!" Alice shrieked when she walked into Bella's classroom.

Edward and Bella jumped from Alice's words and separated, first looking at Alice, stunned, and then at each other.

"Alice, hi," Bella laughed.

"Yeah, hi," Edward said.

"Were you two seriously making out in here like... well, like teenagers?" Alice questioned with a grin on her face.

"No, not at all," Bella giggled.

"Yeah, I think my eyes saw differently," Alice replied. "I am so happy to see you two together. I knew you'd be great together. You both deserve to be happy; however, that could have easily been Mrs. Cope or even a student coming in. Maybe you should save the making out and groping for under the bleechers after school." Alice let out a snicker.

"Funny, Alice." Edward stepped away from Bella, giving her a small smile. "You're right, though, we should take it easy at school. I just couldn't help myself."

"I know the feeling," Bella agreed.

"Aw, you two are too cute," Alice stated. "Okay, I'm going to go, the bell is going to ring in less than five minutes. You kids be good or I'll see you in dentention."

Alice left the classroom and Bella smoothed out her clothes before returning to stand behind her desk. Edward followed and stood in front of the desk.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just came in here and saw you chewing on your pen and I needed to kiss you."

"I told you to never apologize for that." Bella looked at him. "But Alice is right, it could have been anyone walking in here, even Maggie. We need to be more careful here."

"I know," Edward said. "But I don't regret kissing you just now, it was hot."

"Yes, it was," Bella agreed and smiled, then she looked up at the clock. "We have a minute until the bell rings."

"I'll call you later. I have pracice after school," Edward said.

"Okay, Coach, sounds good."

Edward stood for a minute and then forced himself to walk out of Bella's classroom.

~ RoL ~

The school day ended, and as Bella was walking out to her car, she looked over at the soccer field and saw Edward standing off to the side with a clipboard and dressed in his black track pants and a white t-shirt. The sight of Edward made Bella's mouth run dry. She shook her head and then saw Maggie sitting on the bleachers.

Bella put her bags in her car and then walked over to the bleachers. She looked at Edward real fast and then took the two steps up to where Maggie was sitting.

"Hey, Maggie," Bella offered.

Maggie looked up when she heard her name. "Oh, hi, Miss Swan."

"Can I sit?" Bella asked.

"Free country," Maggie replied.

Bella nodded and took a seat beside her. She looked down at Maggie's sketchbook and saw she was sketching her father.

"That's really good," Bella said. "You're very talented."

"Thanks," Maggie said in a small voice.

"Do you come to practice a lot?" Bella asked.

"Sometimes. But today I have to wait for Dad to finish practice so he can drive me home. He took Kate's car away because she lied to him, so I'm stuck here waiting for practice to end."

"Ah, I see," Bella laughed, knowing exactly why Kate had her car taken away. Bella then glanced back over at Edward. He was so in his element. "Your dad's a good coach."

"Yeah, he loves it. He used to play when he went here." Maggie lowered her head and continued to draw her father.

"I read your essay, it was very well written. You made some interesting points, Maggie. I gave you about half the points for participation for the term. Maybe before the end of the term you could write something else to make up for the rest of the points?"

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "That would be good. Thank you, Miss Swan."

"You're welcome, Maggie," Bella offered.

Edward looked up and he gasped when he saw Maggie sitting on the bleachers talking to Bella. He could tell it was a good onversation and the sight of the two of them together made Edward's heart swell. He knew Bella cared about his daughter and that meant more to him than she'd ever know.

"Okay, boys, that's it for the day," Edward stated. "We only have a few more practices before the big game on Friday night, so let's make them count. Prepare to stay an extra hour tomorrow."

The boys grunted and Edward laughed. Edward got his things together and walked over to the bleachers.

"Hey, Mags, come to see your old man coach?" Edward asked.

"Not much choice, Dad, since Kate can't drive."

"Oh, right, okay," Edward chuckled and then looked at Bella. "Miss Swan, good to see you."

"You as well, Mr. Cullen." Bella smiled. "Getting ready for the big game on Friday?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, I suppose." Edward thought for a minute before speaking again. "If you don't have plans, you should come check us out."

Bella looked at him and smiled back. "Maybe I will."

"There's Kate," Maggie interjected. "Meet you at the car, Dad."

"Okay, Mags," Edward replied.

Once she was far enough away, Bella spoke. "I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind me talking to her."

"Not at all," Edward replied. "Bella, you're her teacher. It's good she talks to you; I hope she feels comfortable, especially if... well, if things progress with us, I want my girls to be involved."

"Me too, Edward," Bella said. "I should get home."

"Yeah, me too," Edward said. "I was serious about the game. Will you come?"

"Count on it, Coach. Besides you look very hot in your track pants." Bella smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

Bella jumped down from the bleachers and walked to her car, feeling Edward's eyes on her all the way there.

~ RoL ~

It was night of the big game and most of Forks' student body turned out for the game.

Bella arrived at the school dressed in jeans and a blue sweater. On her feet she wrore a pair of Converse and her hair was tied back. When she got there, she saw Kate sitting in the front row with a couple friends and Maggie was sitting with a young woman who looked to be about Alice's age.

Bella walked over to the bleachers and was about to take a seat when she heard her name.

"Miss Swan."

Bella looked up and saw Maggie. Bella smiled and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hi, Maggie."

"Oh, you're Miss Swan, I've heard so much about you from my niece here. I'm Lauren, Edward's sister."

Bella's stomach dropped. "Oh, right, nice to meet you."

"Please, have a seat," Lauren offered.

Bella nodded and took a seat beside Maggie. After I few minutes, Maggie stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Kate, I'll be back," Maggie said and then walked down the bleechers.

"So, Miss Swan..." Lauren began.

"Bella, please," Bella stopped her.

"Bella, it seems my niece isn't the only one talking about you; my brother can't shut up about you."

Bella blushed. "He's pretty great."

"Yeah, he is," Lauren agreed. "Can I be blunt?"

"Of course."

"I love my big brother, he's a great man and a great father. He's been through a lot, and for a while he put himself last... It's taken a lot of time after Victoria died for him to put himself out there again and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Lauren, I have no intension of hurting Edward or..."

"Hang on, let me finish," Lauren said, stopping Bella's defense. "I haven't seen my brother this happy in a long time. I know that's because of you, Bella. I can tell you care about him; I can see it in the way your face lit up when Maggie called your name. I just want you to know that I'm happy he found you. I think you're good for him, and in time, I think it will be good for the girls too."

"Thank you," Bella said. "That means a lot. I do care about Edward. I didn't think I was capable of ever caring about another man again, but Edward is so special and he made me believe again. I want nothing more than to see where this goes with him, and when he feels the time is right, then I'm all for being around the girls more. Of course I've met Kate through school, and Maggie is in my class, and Edward talks so much about Emily. He's an amazing father, one of the things I like most about him."

"Yeah, he is, he'd do anything for those girls, including put himself last," Lauren said. "But he deserves to be happy, to fall in love again."

Bella blushed again and then looked out toward the field at Edward. It was so soon, she'd only known him a short time, could she be falling in love with him?

Maggie then came back and took a seat next to her aunt.

"Everything okay?" Lauren asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm going to go to Nana's after the game."

"Emmy's there, right?" Lauren asked.

"Yep." Maggie shrugged. "Kate is going out with Garrett and the team after the game, and then she's sleeping at Tanya's tonight, so I thought I'd go visit Nana."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Lauren agreed.

"Think Dad would mind? He'd be alone tonight," Maggie asked.

Lauren looked over at Bella and then at Maggie. "I'm sure your dad will be just fine. He'll find something to do to keep him busy." Lauren laughed when Bella started shaking her head. "I'll drive you to Nana's after the game, cool?"

"Yeah, thanks, Aunt Lauren."

"No problem, kiddo," Lauren replied. She then looked over at Bella. "I'm sure Mr. Cullen will be just fine all alone in the house tonight."

Bella blushed and all she could do was nod her head.

The game ended, Spartans won 3-1, and Edward could not be more proud of his team.

"Hey, Lauren," Edward said, walking over to her.

"Hey, Edward, great game," Lauren said. "I was just getting to know Maggie's teacher here."

Edward looked over at Bella and could not help himself from smiling.

"Glad you made it," Edward said to Bella.

"Me too; great game there, Coach."

"Thanks."

"Okay, well, I'm going to drive Maggie over to Mom's, Edward. She said she wanted to hang out there tonight. Mom said you can pick her and Emily up any time tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, great; sounds good," Edward said, the realization of him being alone tonight hitting him. He knew already Kate made plans to sleep at Tanya's tonight.

"All right then, you ready to go, Maggie?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied and grabbed her backpack. "See you tomorrow, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Maggie, see you tomorrow, be good please."

"You too," Lauren snickered.

Once Maggie and Lauren walked away, Edward turned to Bella and smiled.

"Well, it seems I have my house to myself tonight." He grinned.

"It would appear so." Bella smiled.

"Do you, ah, maybe want to come by?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Bella replied.

"Great, um, let me clean up here and you can follow me over," Edward suggested.

"I'll wait here," Bella said.

Edward nodded and walked back to clean up the field and grab his bags. Once he was finished with the guys in the locker room, he made his way back out to the field to find Bella waiting for him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy! An empty house, whatever could that mean? **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I have read each and every one and love them all. Thanks again to my beta, Chandrakanta. Can't thank her ever enough. **

**Next update will be soon, hopefully in a week. Hope you all liked the chapter. **

** Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much Love until next time.**

**XOXO **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you want to get the chapter, but please see me at the end. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Bella parked her car behind Edward's in his driveway. When she got out of the car, she looked up at the house that stood in front of her. It looked liked an older home with an amazing charm to it. It had lots of trees around it and a large porch that wrapped around the house. It felt like a home to Bella, something she never really had in her own house growing up.

"So, this is me," Edward said, walking up to her with his bag swung over his shoulder.

"I like it, it looks very homey."

"Let's go inside," Edward suggested and then took her hand.

Edward led Bella up to his front door, and as he unlocked the door, he thought to himself that she was the first woman he had ever brought to his home after Victoria.

Edward felt many emotions running through him, but one thing he knew without a doubt was that he wanted Bella in his life. He knew he was falling in love with her, he knew she was the one, and he was sure of all of that as sure as he knew his own name.

He unlocked the door and cleared his throat. He pushed the door all the way open and allowed Bella to walk in before him.

When Bella walked in the house, she felt a little strange. She knew this was the home Edward chose with Victoria, where his daughters had both their parents under one roof, where they all lived as a family. Bella could not help but feel a little uneasy.

"Come on in," Edward said. He dropped his bag by the door and walked down the long foyer to the open kitchen that was next to the equally open living room.

"Wow, this is so beautiful, Edward," Bella said, looking around.

"Thank you," Edward replied. "I've updated a lot over the past couple years; the kitchen has been completely renovated and it's been painted, new floors; it needed a lot of work and I was finally able to do it. I guess I just needed to change it up a bit."

"It's a lovely home, really."

Edward smiled and walked over to the wine rack as Bella placed her purse on the counter.

"Glass of wine?" Edward asked.

"I'd love some." Bella smiled.

Edward poured two glasses of red wine and handed a glass to Bella. He then took her other hand and led her into the living room, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch next to him. Bella did so and moved so their bodies were touching.

"It's not every day this house is empty," Edward said. "I almost forgot what quiet sounds like."

"So the girls won't be back until..."

"Tomorrow afternoon," he replied. Edward took a sip of his wine and then placed his glass on the coffee table. He then took Bella's glass and placed it next to his own. He turned to face her and took her hand. "Bella, you know I'm crazy about you, right?"

"Yeah," she blushed, "I"m pretty crazy about you too."

"I'm glad." Edward reached out to cup her face. "I'm glad you came to this small town and I'm glad I bumped into you on the first day of school. I'm glad you're here with me..." He paused. "I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but I was hoping that you would spend the night with me."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. She lowered her head, suddenly a bit unsure of how Edward would react to her sudden doubt.

"Bella, is there a reason you would think I wouldn't be?" Edward questioned, not sure why Bella was asking the question. He waited for her response.

"No, Edward, please don't misunderstand me. I have no doubts on how you feel about me, but this is isn't about your feelings for me or mine for you, this is about... this is about Victoria." Bella let out a breath and looked at Edward as she reached for his other hand. "This is your home, yours and Victoria's. You shared your life with her here."

Edward looked at Bella and then squeezed her hand. He realized what she was feeling and he knew he couldn't fault her for asking because he had asked himself the same thing. Edward understood where Bella was coming from. She had been hurt badly and she was opening her heart up to another man who had a dead wife and three daughters, and he just asked her to spend the night with him in his home, the home he shared with his wife. Edward completely understood Bella and he wanted nothing more than to explain a few things to her.

"Bella... after Kate was born, when Victoria and I were happy, we had a conversation one night about what would happen if one of us were to pass away unexpectedly. And she told me that night that she would want me to find someone else to love, who would love me, who would love Kate as her own. Yes, more kids were born and my marriage changed, but I remember that conversation that night.

"Yes, Bella, this is my home, this is where my life is, where my heart is; all my girls were born here... and yes, while it was the house I shared with Victoria, it stopped being our home long ago."

Edward took a deep breath and let it out, all the while never taking his eyes off Bella as he continued.

"You are a part of my life now. I want you to be comfortable here. I never brought anyone here before... I knew I wouldn't bring just anyone here to my home... I knew it had to be someone that I... that I loved."

Bella gasped from Edward's words. She looked at him, and in his eyes of jade, she saw all the love she yearned to see.

"Edward," she breathed. "I think I'm going to need you to say the words."

Edward smiled. He knew she needed this and he was more than willing to oblige her.

"I love you, Bella. I know it's fast, but I also know in my heart that I have never felt this strongly about someone... ever. I love you, so much."

"I love you too," Bella admitted. "I think I have loved you since the moment you knocked me on my ass."

Edward pulled Bella so she was now on his lap, straddling his hips. His hands gripped her hips as he pulled her mouth to his for a searing kiss. Bella instantly opened her mouth to Edward and welcomed his tongue to play with her own. Her hands were in his hair, softly tugging it between her fingers, making Edward moan in her mouth.

Bella could feel Edward's erection hardening under her and she moved her hips on his lap, rocking back and forth. Edward pulled back and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Stay with me, please," Edward said. He leaned back in and kissed her neck then lowered his lips to her chest as he cupped her breast.

"Yes," Bella replied. "I want to be here with you, Edward. Please take me to your bed."

"Bella..." Edward pulled her to him again and kissed her hard on her mouth. He then stood to his feet and pulled Bella to her own. She smiled up at him and nodded. Edward took her hand and led her up the stairs.

As they walked down the long hallway, there were three bedrooms along the way that Bella assumed were the girls' bedrooms. Edward then stopped at a closed door at the far end of the hallway. Before opening the door, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Bella's lips.

Bella's heart was racing as Edward opened the door to his bedroom. Edward allowed Bella to go inside and she couldn't help but look around. The room was painted a soft gray with hardwood floors. The furniture was dark cherry wood and there was a king-size bed made with a dark blue duvet comforter and matching pillows. The room was simple, but elegant.

Bella walked over to the foot of the bed and ran her hands over the cool fabric of the duvet. Edward smiled and took the few steps over to where Bella stood. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and then leaned down to kiss her neck. Bella leaned into him and angled her neck to allow Edward better access.

"I redid this room two years ago... fresh paint, new floors, new furniture... new bed." Edward kissed her neck again. Edward needed Bella to know this was his bedroom, only his bedroom. He wanted her to feel comfortable, to feel at ease, to feel loved in this room.

Bella covered Edward's hands with her own and then slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Edward let out a breath and slowly moved his hands up her side and then again covered Bella's breasts over her sweater with his hands, making them both moan. Edward lowered his hands back down to Bella's waist and pulled her sweater up her body and over her head. As Edward tossed Bella's sweater on the floor, she turned around to face him and assisted him in removing his own t-shirt. She loved looking at Edward's chest; she loved touching it even more. Bella ran her hands all over his chest, scraping her nails over his nipples. Edward shuddered from the feel of her hands on his body.

At the same time, they both removed their shoes, socks, and pants. Bella looked at Edward as he stood before her in his navy blue boxer briefs. She could see the outline of his erection pressing against the material and she could feel her own wetness dripping.

"Damn, Bella. You are so fucking beautiful," Edward stated, looking at her in her matching bra and panties.

In one swift motion, he pulled Bella to him and turned her to lower her on his bed. He lowered his body on top of hers and kissed her; tongues swirled together, hands wandered all over each other.

Edward reached behind Bella and unclasped her bra, making her look at him and smile.

"For a man who hasn't had sex in five years, you're very good at that, Mr. Cullen."

"Like riding a bike, Miss Swan." Edward smiled and pulled Bella's bra from her body, tossing it somewhere. He wasted no time in taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He licked all around it, wetting it with his tongue and flicking it before he took it completely in his mouth and sucked it, savoring her taste. Edward then paid equal attention to her other breast, making Bella squirm on the bed.

"Fuck, Bella, I want to taste you," Edward stated, kissing his way down Bella's stomach to her hips.

"Edward..." Bella gasped. She knew what he meant. She knew what he wanted. Bella wanted it too, but she was nervous. It had been so long since anyone had done that to her. That subject with Sam was definitely one sided.

Edward looked up at Bella and then hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them from her body. Edward tried not to come right then and there from the sight of her. Her pussy was perfect. Her skin looked so soft, not a trace of hair, and wet... dripping wet, ready for him to lick.

Edward moved his body so he was between her legs; he tried to part Bella's legs, but felt she was a little tense.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you not want me to?"

"I do," Bella said, looking at him. "It's just... Sam never, and I... it's been a very long time; I'm just nervous."

"Sam is an ass," Edward declared. "And Bella, it's been a while for me too, as you know... if it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too. I want this to be good for you."

"I want your mouth on me, Edward," Bella told him. "Please."

Bella relaxed her legs and willingly parted them to allow Edward to see all of her. Edward looked down and leaned in. Her scent filled him and Edward swept his tongue down the length of her slit and moaned when he got his first taste. She was salty and tangy and it made Edward rock hard. He ran his tongue all over her and then centered on her clit. As he licked and sucked, he pushed one finger inside her and then another.

"Edward, oh god," Bella cried.

Edward moaned and licked and sucked her over and over, his tongue making her eyes roll back and her toes curl. Edward continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as he licked; he could feel her start to tighten around him.

"So tight. So wet," Edward said between his licks. "I can't wait to have my cock inside your pussy, Bella."

"Edward... oooh, fuck... please don't stop... ahhh, I'm going to come... oh god!"

Bella came hard. It had been forever since she experienced an orgasm that powerful. Edward lapped up everything she had given him. He was so turned on, he needed to be inside her.

Edward came up her body and kissed her, making Bella moan when she tasted herself on his lips. She never realized how hot that was. Bella wrapped her legs around Edward, showing him exactly what she wanted.

Edward reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer for the box of condoms he had put there a few weeks back. Going to the store to buy them had been surreal to him.

"No," Bella said, stopping him. "I'm on the pill, Edward, and we both know we're okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked. There was nothing he wanted more than to feel her without anything between them, but he would never assume, hence why he bought the condoms.

"I'm sure; I want to feel you, all of you, nothing in between us."

Edward dropped the box back in the drawer and closed it. He then leaned back in to kiss Bella, pushing his tongue in her mouth. As they kissed, Bella ran her hands down his chest and then to his boxer briefs. She started to push them down with her hands and then her feet took over, pushing them all the way off him. Bella wanted to look at him; she reached down and took his length in her hand.

"Fuck," Edward hissed. It had been so so long since a woman had touched him.

Bella moved her hand up and down, slowly, just wanting to feel all of him. He was like silk and hard as steel. Bella could feel the moisture forming at Edward's tip and she moved it around with her thumb.

Edward stilled her hand and looked down at her. Bella removed her hand and looked at him with all the love she felt for him. Edward moved so he was fully on top of her and then reached down to ease himself inside her.

"God damn," Edward hissed. "Bella, you feel... so, ah, fuck..."

"Edward, please," Bella begged.

Edward moved so he was fully inside her and then pulled back out, only to push back in. He continued this over and over, pumping in and out. Edward captured Bella's lips with his own, swallowing her moans along with his own.

"Bella, I need you to come," Edward said, pushing deeper inside her. He then reached between them and began to rub her clit with the pad of his finger, causing Bella to cry out.

"Edward..." Bella moaned. "Yes, oh god." Her entire body shook as another orgasm took her over.

Edward stilled his movements, allowing her to feel everything, and once he knew she was down, he moved inside her again. He rocked his body, moving in and out, harder and deeper, thrusting with all his strength, and then he roared as he spilled everything he had inside her. Bella could feel him pulsing inside her and then, once he was completely empty, Edward lowered himself on top of Bella, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to his sweaty skin.

A few minutes later, Edward rolled off Bella, taking her with him so she was resting her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm, yep... great." Bella smiled. "Are you? Was that worth the wait?"

"More than you can ever know," Edward sighed, his fingers running up and down her back. "I almost forgot how much I love sex, how great it can be when you share it with someone you love. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," she replied. "And yes, it was pretty great, but how you can forget that you love it? I mean, it's been some time for me, but I'm not sure I could forget that."

Edward let out a small chuckle. "Let's just say sex was non-existent toward the end of my marriage."

"Oh."

"Yeah. After Emmy was born, sex was not a good topic of conversation for Victoria. She completely lost interest, and in that year before she died, I think we had sex maybe five times."

"Wow."

"It wasn't easy; I knew she was going through postpartum, but then I knew it became about us. It was one of the many clear indications that our marriage was over. And like I told you before, the last time was about two months before the accident, which I'm not sure you can even count since I couldn't come; it just wasn't there anymore and I knew it."

"Well, I'm glad you could come this time," Bella said with a grin.

Edward laughed and then pinned her down on the bed. "Oh, Miss Swan. I came. I came hard. In fact, I'd like to come again."

Bella gasped when she felt how hard he was once again and pressing against her. She reached down between their bodies and took his cock in her hands, stroking him.

"Please do, Mr. Cullen," she teased. "I don't want you to ever stop coming, especially inside me."

"Jesus Christ," Edward growled. "I don't ever want to stop making you come either, because when you let go because I got you there, it's the fucking sexiest thing ever."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bella asked, opening her legs to him. "Make me come, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: So I have to address something that occurred with the posting of the last chapter... the word of the day is _TYPO_ and like shit, it happens. Get the hell over it. I know I may lose some readers by saying this, but so be it. I received SEVEN PMs last chapter and multiple reviews over a typo. Seriously? When did anyone become perfect? Just because I have a beta, doesn't mean mistakes won't happen, big damn deal. I don't think it warranted all the attention it got, in fact it was obnoxious to point out. I would never point out an error to a writer and belittle them over it. I am not getting paid to write FF, I do it in my free time, and because I love it. My beta is not getting paid to edit, this is not a published story, and if there is one typo in the chapter. get the hell over it, or stop reading. Simple as that, there is no need to be mean about it!**

**Ok rant over.**

**Thanks to everyone else who supported me through the last chapter. The gals on my FB group are the best. And a big thanks to my beta, Chandrakanta... I think she's the best and I think I'll keep her!**

**So yes, the deed was done, no cock blocking this time. Hope it was worth the wait. I love writing lemons, but damn they make me nervous. lol**

**Next update will be mid next week and it's going to be a good one! **

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much Love. Always.**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Been waiting to post this one for a while, enjoy! Read me at the end, please. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Monday morning came quickly and when Edward pulled into the parking lot and saw Bella's car, he couldn't help but smile. He grabbed his bag and hurried into the building. Edward had to stop at the front office to sign in and get his mail.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope offered. "You look happy this morning. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope, and yes I did, thank you," Edward replied.

"That's good, dear, happiness wears you well."

"Thank you. Have a nice day, Mrs. Cope."

"You as well, dear." She smiled before returning to her work.

Edward hurried out of the office and down the hall. There was still a good fifteen minutes before the students would start arriving. Edward made it to Bella's classroom and sighed when he saw she wasn't there.

"Looking for me, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward turned around and smiled when he saw Bella standing behind him at her doorway, holding a cup of coffee.

"Indeed I was, Miss Swan."

Bella smiled and walked into her room to place her mug on her desk. As soon as she turned around, Edward was right behind her.

"Mr. Cullen, the students will be here any minute now," she giggled.

"I know," he replied. "I can't wait until this school year is over, so we don't have to act like we don't know each other outside of here."

"I know; me too," Bella agreed.

"Bella, I can't stop thinking about this weekend." Edward reached out to touch her cheek. "Being with you was so wonderful and I really want this with you. I want you in my life always. I know this is somewhat out of order since we already said I love you, but Bella... will you be my girl?"

"Are you asking me to go steady, Edward?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"Yes I am, and how ironic I'm asking you this in high school." Edward laughed back. "So, will you?"

"How could I say no?" Bella smiled. "Yes, Edward, I'll go steady with you."

"Aah, are you going to run for prom king and queen too?"

Edward and Bella turned around to find Alice standing in the doorway of Bella's classroom with a stupid grin on her face.

"Just great," Edward groaned.

"Oh relax, Edward," Alice soothed, walking into the room. "I'm glad for you two... going steady. So damn cute."

"Yeah, well, just keep it yourself, pixie," Edward stated. "We're trying to keep this quiet until the end of the school year since Bella is Maggie's teacher."

"Hey I get it, no worries," Alice said. "But for the record, it's written all over your faces. In fact, you look like some of the students do when they come in here after they lost their virginity." Edward and Bella both cleared their throats, making Alice cock her eyebrow. "Wow, and now we know."

"Alice," Bella started.

"Relax, your secret is safe with me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Edward said. "You were never good at keeping secrets, Alice."

"Sure I am," Alice barked. "I never did tell you that I slept with Seth before Lauren started dating him."

"What?" Edward hissed. "He never told me that."

"Exactly," Alice laughed. "Have a good day, children." Alice turned and left Bella's classroom with Edward completely dumbfounded.

"I don't believe this." Edward shrugged. "I can't believe Seth had sex with the pixie and never told me. He's my best friend, for crying out loud. It wasn't bad enough he married my sister?"

"Well clearly Alice can keep things quiet," Bella said, unable to help but laugh at Edward's reaction to Alice's confession.

~ RoL ~

**A Few Months Later**

It was now March and the school year was more than half over. Bella and Edward were still trying their best to keep their relationship under wraps while at school. And while it was difficult, they knew it was what needed to be done, as Bella being able to remain Maggie's teacher was important to the both of them. They were able to steal some dates and sleepovers thanks to Lauren. All the while, both of their feelings for each other continued getting deeper as time went on.

Maggie was the same in Bella's class, quiet as usual, but Bella was giving her extra credit opportunities to keep her participation grade up. Bella was still worried for her and felt there was something terribly wrong, but she didn't want to overstep. Edward's daughters still didn't know of her relationship with their father, and Bella knew as long as she was Maggie's teacher, she had to act as such.

There were only a few months left before Edward could tell his girls that he had fallen in love again. He hoped they would be happy for him and like the idea of Bella being in their lives. Over the past several months, Edward did battle with some guilt over not being forthcoming with the girls on his relationship with Bella, but in the end he hoped they would understand why he needed to.

Being a single parent is hard; Edward had spent the past five years constantly worrying about the well-being of his children, from their health, to their school work, to trying to be both Mom and Dad. Edward had always had his daughters' best interests at heart, and keeping his relationship with Bella quiet was not an easy decision to make, especially when he realized he was in love with her, but Edward needed the school year to go smoothly for Kate and Maggie and that, to him, was just as important.

"So, Kate, you're going to drop Emmy off at Nana's and then you're taking your sister to the mall, right?" Edward asked. It was Sunday and the girls were getting ready to head out.

"Yes, Dad," Kate replied. "I'm picking Garrett up before we go to the mall."

"Okay, just please be careful," Edward insisted. "And be home by dinner time, please."

"We will, Dad," Kate replied.

As soon as the girls were gone, Edward grabbed his cell phone and texted Bella. It had been almost a month since an opportunity came up for them to be together. The need for each other was intense.

**House is empty. Want to come fool around with me? -E**

Bella giggled when she read Edward's text. They truly were kids again, having to sneak around when the house was empty.

She wanted him. It had been over a month since he was last inside her and she craved him.

Bella knew this was a rare opportunity and she did not ever pass up time to be with Edward. She understood why they had to keep things between them. Bella knew Edward's daughters were everything to him and Bella respected that more than she could ever say. It made her wish her own father was as caring and attentive as Edward was. And because of that, Bella was willing to give Edward all the time he needed.

And in the meantime, she would steal these moments with Edward any chance she got.

**How long do we have? Is this going to be a quickie, Coach? -B**

**We have all afternoon. I need to be inside you... NOW! -E**

**God. I'm already wet thinking about it. On my way! I want you hard. - B**

**Already am, you make me hard always. Hurry. -E**

Bella freshened up and then grabbed her purse and keys. After a short drive, she was at Edward's front door and then in his arms kissing him, his tongue invading her mouth.

"Fuck, I missed you," Edward said in her mouth. As he kissed her, he pulled her down the foyer and into the living room. He then fell back on the couch, taking Bella with him.

Bella moved so she was straddling Edward's lap. Her hands were wild in his hair as she pushed her tongue in his mouth again, tasting him. She started to work the buttons of Edward's shirt until they were all undone. She spread the material apart and ran her hands down his toned chest. Edward reached around and grabbed her ass and then moved his hands up until his hands were covering her breasts over her blouse.

"Edward..." Bella gasped. "I've missed you too. Please, I need you to fuck me, right here. Hard."

"Fuck, Bella. I need to fuck you so badly," he growled.

Edward pulled Bella back to him kissing her fiercely. His tongue played with hers as they both moaned. Bella could feel Edward hard under her, making her kiss him deeper. Bella reached down and unfastened Edward's belt as he his hand traveled up her blouse.

It all happened so fast.

Edward thought he heard the front door open, but that wasn't possible. He thought he heard voices, but that wasn't possible. Oh but how possible it was.

"Oh my god, Daddy!" Kate shrieked.

"Miss Swan?" Maggie gasped.

"Wow," Garrett laughed.

Bella jumped off Edward's lap and they were faced with Edward's two daughters and Garrett, all three staring at them with their mouth hanging open.

"What are you doing home?" Edward hissed as he tried to button up his shirt not very successfully. He looked over at Bella, who was also trying to right her own clothes. Her skin was flushed and her face was red.

"I forgot my wallet," Kate said. "We came back to get it... clearly we were not expected."

"I should go," Bella said. Her attention went to Maggie, who looked so shocked. Bella instantly felt bad that she found out this way, that they all did.

"Bella, you don't have to go," Edward said, standing up from the couch. Realizing his belt was undone, he quickly fastened it.

"Yeah, I do," she said. "Talk to your kids and call me later."

Bella gave him a slight smile and then grabbed her purse. She looked at Maggie one last time before leaving the house. Edward sighed when he heard the front door close. He felt instantly torn, but he knew he had to explain this to Kate and Maggie, who were still looking at him like deer caught in the headlights.

Edward cleared his throat. "Okay, so obviously you have some questions."

"I think I'm going to head out," Garrett said, kissing Kate on the cheek. "This is a family matter." Garrett then looked at Edward and grinned. "See you at practice tomorrow, Coach C? Maybe we need to have an extra hour, say three o'clock?" He then could not control his laughter at this moment of role reversal.

"Goodbye, Garrett," Edward spat.

Garrett continued to laugh as he walked out of the house. Edward was then left with his daughters and their still shocked faces.

"Come on, sit down." Edward sat back down on the couch and Kate and Maggie sat side by side on the love seat. "I'm sorry you both walked in on that."

"Now I know how you felt," Kate said. "Didn't think I'd ever witness my father making out on our couch."

"With my English teacher," Maggie added.

"Dad, you missed a button," Kate pointed out.

Edward looked down and saw his shirt buttons were misbuttoned. He quickly fixed them and took a deep breath.

"Yes, well, Bella and I... Miss Swan and I... we've been seeing each other."

"Seeing each other?" Kate questioned. "Like dating?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just great," Maggie spat. "I mean as if being in high school wasn't hard enough, now my father is dating my teacher!"

"Mags, adjust your tone please," Edward said sternly. "Now I know this is a surprise, and believe me, this was not how I wanted to tell you girls. I didn't know how you'd feel about me dating, but Bella means a lot to me, and I hope you can accept that."

"Dad, this isn't about you dating, you should date," Kate said. "In fact, I'm surprised you waited this long, but why keep it a secret from us?"

"Because Bella is Maggie's teacher and I know you like her, Mags, I know you like her class. I didn't want to take that away from you. So, Bella and I decided it would be best to keep our relationship quiet until the end of the school year. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but Bella being able to continue as Mag's teacher was more important. And Kate, this is your senior year; that comes with enough stress with college preparations and what not, I wanted you to have a good year."

Edward looked over at Maggie, who was not saying a word. He didn't know what she was thinking and how he wanted her to tell him.

"So this is serious then?" Kate questioned. "You and Miss Swan?"

"Yes," Edward replied. "It's very serious. She's the first woman since your mom that I wanted to share my life with, and that includes you three girls."

"I need to go to my room," Maggie said and then ran out of the living room.

"Maggie!" Edward called after her.

"Just let her go, Dad," Kate said.

"This is not how I wanted this to be," Edward said, rubbing his eyes. "I was just trying to put yours and your sisters' interests first."

"Dad, just give her some time; this is a lot to take in."

"I know."

"For the record, I like Miss Swan," Kate said. "And Dad, you've always put us first in everything; it's really okay to put yourself first too."

"Thanks, baby, that means a lot to me," Edward replied.

"So, Bella, she's young." Kate grinned.

"Yes, she is, Kate."

"Not much older than me, I'm sure."

"Kate, what are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying she's young; that's all." Kate smiled, knowing she was making her father uncomfortable. Oh how fun that was. "It's nice to see you happy, Dad."

"Thank you," Edward said. "But please don't think I haven't been happy. You and your sisters make me happy every minute of every day."

"But Miss Swan makes you a different kind of happy," Kate giggled. "Dad, it's been a long time since we lost Mom, it's okay."

Edward nodded. "I think I should go talk to your sister and call Bella."

Edward made it up to Maggie's bedroom and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, Edward slowly opened the door and found Maggie laying her on her bed with her back to him.

"Maggie?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Maggie sniffled in her pillow.

"Well that's not going to fly this time, Mags," Edward said. He sat down beside her on the bed and touched her shoulder, making her face him. Her face was smeared with tears. "I understand you're mad, Mags."

"Why her? Why Miss Swan?"

"I don't know why, Mags. Some things we're not supposed to know the reasons why. They just happen... like falling in love."

"Y-you... l-love her?"

"Yes, Maggie, I do," Edward answered. "And she loves me. It's been a long time since your dad has felt like this."

"Did you love Mommy?" Maggie asked.

"With all my heart," Edward replied. "I loved your mom very much; we were together for a long time..."

"But you were going to get a divorce."

"I didn't think you knew about that," Edward said, surprised.

"I knew," was all Maggie replied with. "I heard you both talking sometimes when you thought I was in bed."

Edward sighed.

"Your mom and I were having some trouble, but that never meant we didn't love each other; we just fell out of love with each other. I'll always love your mom, Mags. How could I not, she gave me you and that is so precious to me. I hope you'll give Bella a chance; she's very fond of you, and she makes me happy."

Maggie didn't reply.

"If you want to talk more about this or anything, I'm always here, Mags."

Edward knew she needed time to process everything. Not wanting to push too much right now, he kissed her on her cheek and then left her bedroom.

Edward walked in his own bedroom and closed the door. He then flopped down on his bed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi," Bella answered.

"Hey, baby," Edward replied. "How are you?"

"I think the better question is how are you?"

"I'm okay," Edward breathed. "I'm sorry that happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Bella said. "Are the girls okay? They must have had a lot of questions."

"They did. Kate is fine with everything..."

"And Maggie?"

"Maggie is another story."

"I'm sorry, Edward, maybe we should..."

"Should what?"

"I don't know... the last thing I want to do is come between you and your daughter."

"Hey, I love you, Bella. And nothing is going to change that. Yes, Maggie is a little confused right now, but she's going to have to accept this. I'm not letting this go. I've waited too long to find this again, to feel what I feel for you. I'm not giving you up."

"I just don't want to hurt her," Bella sighed. "She's been through so much."

"It will be okay," Edward tried to assure her. "Just please hang in there with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward," Bella said. "And I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Well its been a crazy week. I am only going to talk about this once. I have to admit, I am sad to see Rob with someone else... it kind of sucks considering when I picture my Edward and Bella's its always R&K, so writing has been a challenge. Now DO NOT misunderstand, I love writing, and I am going to continue to do so, under no circumstances will I abandon my stories, but it's a little rough. I know it's his life and he deserves to be happy... blah blah blah, but I'm not digging the new girl... sorry, just being honest. I will always be partial to Kristen, no matter what mistakes were made in the past. Ok so enough on that, just have to try and move on and let go.**

**So back to the story, yes we jumped a little bit in time, had to... I was cracking myself up at Garrett. I know its not how anyone wanted them to be ousted to the girls. but had to happen. And of course Maggie is not happy, but her story will come out soon and hopefully everyone will understand. And yeah yeah, I know, why didn't Edward go to Bella's? Well for the simple reason is this had to come out, and them sitting the girls down for a nice conversation would not have been fun... besides, Garrett made me do it, lol. **

**I do hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for her beta assist. Next chapter will be soon.**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

The next day in school, Bella watched as Maggie walked into her classroom and didn't even look at her. Bella sighed and began her lecture. Throughout the class, Bella hoped Maggie would participate, but she didn't, she just kept her head down the whole time.

"Okay, everyone, please read chapters 20 and 21 for tomorrow and be prepared, there might... or might not be a pop quiz."

The bell rang and the students got up from their desks and started to file out of the room.

"Maggie, wait, can we talk?" Maggie was about to reply, and Bella knew she was going to say she'd be late for her next class. "I'll give you a late pass."

Maggie nodded and Bella motioned for her to take a seat in the front row. Once Maggie was seated, Bella sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am that you found out the way you did about your dad and I," Bella began. "I know that couldn't have been easy, and it's not how either myself or your dad wanted you and you sister to find out we're dating."

Maggie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maggie, I hate that you're having a hard time with this. I had hoped once this school year was over that you and I could get to know each other as we have a lot in common."

Bella paused.

"I know what it's like to not have a mom." Maggie looked up at Bella for the first time. "My mom passed away when I was twelve. She had cancer, and when she died, I was so lost. I didn't have sisters like you and I definitely didn't have a father like you do."

"Where was your dad?" Maggie asked in a small voice.

"He was around, but he wasn't there for me. He was so consumed by his own grief that he forgot he had me to look after."

"My dad is always there, sometimes too much." Maggie slightly smiled.

"I know he is because he loves you and your sisters so much." Bella let out a breath. "Maggie, I'm not trying to replace your mom—no one can ever do that—but your dad is very important to me and I hope, in time, maybe you'll give me a chance to... be your friend."

"My dad told me he loves you," Maggie said. She looked at Bella, her green eyes full of sadness. "Do you... love him?"

"I do, yes. Very much," Bella admitted. "But one thing I love most about your dad is how much he loves his three girls. I think maybe he has enough love in his heart to spare."

"I guess," Maggie said. "I need to get to class."

"Okay." Bella got up from the desk and went to her own to fill out a late slip. She handed it to Maggie. "Maggie, please know that just because your dad and I are trying to figure things out, doesn't mean that I'm not still here for you. I am still your teacher and I'm here if you need anything."

Maggie nodded and took the pass from Bella. She walked to the door, but then stopped to look back at Bella.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your mom, that sucks."

"Yes, it does. And thank you, Maggie."

~ RoL ~

The weekend arrived and all the girls had plans. Kate was hanging out with Tanya and Garrett, Maggie was at an art club over night trip, and Emmy was camping with her brownie troop.

Edward and Bella were lying in her bed naked after just making love. They were both quiet and just holding each other.

"I'd like for you to meet Emmy," Edward said through the comfortable silence.

Bella picked her head up from Edward's chest and looked at him.

"Are you sure? I mean with everything..."

"I'm sure," he replied, cutting her off. "I want all my girls to know how I feel about you. It's the right time. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course, Edward. I want to meet your baby girl."

"Okay, good. Would you like to come for lunch tomorrow? She will be home from camping in the morning. I can tell her then and then you can come over."

"That sounds nice," Bella agreed.

"You know what else sounds nice?" Edward asked as he turned over to his side.

"Hmm?"

"Being inside you, again." Edward grinned.

"That sounds amazing, but first..." Bella pushed Edward back on his back and crawled down his body so she was kneeling between his thighs. Edward watched with wide eyes. "I want your cock in my mouth."

"Jesus," Edward groaned. Bella smirked at him before licking the tip of Edward's cock and then moving her tongue all the way down his shaft and then up again. Bella then smiled before she took his cock in her mouth. "Holy fuck," Edward hissed.

Bella sucked on his cock hard and fast. She pulled him in and out of her mouth while using her hands to cover the places she could not reach with her mouth. Edward was above average and just as thick, so taking him all the way in her mouth was not an easy feat.

"Bella, fuck... you need to stop." Edward pulled away from her and then pulled her up his body so he could kiss her. "I want to come inside you. I need to feel your pussy taking me all the way in. I want to feel you come on my cock."

Bella grinned; she loved when Edward talked dirty. Edward rolled her over so he was on top of her. He kissed her again and then reached down to guide himself inside her.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Edward said. "Is that for me, baby?"

"Edward..." Bella gasped.

"You feel so damn good," Edward breathed. "So fucking good."

Edward moved, creating a rhythm that drove them both to point of no return. Bella met him thrust for thrust and cried out when Edward reached down to rub her clit.

"Oh god," Bella cried out. "Edward, please..."

"Yes, baby, look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come all over my cock."

Bella looked at him and screamed out when her orgasm tore through her body. Edward slowed his movement, allowing her to feel every effect of what he had done to her. He began to push inside her harder and faster.

"Fuck!" Edward roared. "Bella..."

Edward came inside her hard. Every time was better than the last.

"God damn, woman, you might kill me," Edward said, rolling off her.

"Oh but what a way to go, and besides, I told you we have a lot of time to make up for," Bella laughed.

"I've never in my life had sex any better than this," Edward said, pulling her toward him.

She then turned on her side to rest once again on Edward's chest. He was beginning to be her favorite pillow.

"Same for me, never better," she agreed. "Can you stay with me?"

"Everyone is out for the night, so I'm all yours."

"Mmm, all mine," Bella sighed and then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

~ RoL ~

"So, you'll come by around one?" Edward asked, zipping up his jeans.

"Yeah, one is fine," Bella agreed, tying the belt on her robe. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

Bella watched as Edward finished getting dressed. She loved watching him dress. Even something as simple as buttoning up his shirt turned her on. He was just so sexy and she would never tire of watching him do even the most mundane things.

After Edward was dressed, Bella walked him to the front door. Before leaving he kissed her lips.

"I'll see you soon," he said with a smile.

"Looking forward to it," she replied.

Edward left Bella's house and drove home. He took a shower and changed and then Emmy was home.

"Hi, Daddy!" she exclaimed, running up the walkway to great him.

"Hey, baby doll," he replied, catching her in his arms. He then waved to Bree's mom who had dropped Emmy off. "Did you have fun camping?"

"Yeah, it was fun, but I didn't like all the bugs."

"I don't like bugs either," Edward laughed. "Come on inside, Daddy wants to talk to you about something."

Edward took her little hand and helped her out of her coat and shoes, and then they walked into the kitchen,. Edward lifted Emmy to sit on the counter and then stood in front of her.

"Emmy, remember a few months ago when you were sad that Mommy couldn't go with you to the sleepover?"

"Yeah."

"And I explained to you about one day maybe Daddy would meet a nice lady, remember?"

"Yeah. You said it could take a while, Daddy."

"I did, yes," Edward remembered. "Well, sweetheart, Daddy did meet a nice lady."

"You did?" Emmy asked. "Is she pretty?"

"Yes, baby, she's very pretty."

"What's her name, Daddy?"

"Her name is Bella."

"Will she like me?"

"I have no doubt, baby girl. You're the best six year old in the world, what's not to like? And I'm sure you'll like her as well."

"When can I meet her, Daddy?" Emily smiled.

"Well, I thought maybe Bella could have lunch with us today? Would that be okay with you?"

"Yeah, Daddy, she's coming over now?"

"In about an hour," Edward said. "Why don't you go upstairs, change your clothes and wash up for lunch, okay?"

"Okay!" Emily cheered.

Edward helped Emmy down from the counter and she hurried up the stairs. Edward reached for his cell phone to text Bella to ease any fear she might have.

**Emmy is very excited to meet you. -E**

**Feeling is mutual. -B**

Bella finished getting ready dressing in jeans and a navy blue Henley. She pulled her hair up and put on her sliver flats. She grabbed her purse and a special box and headed out of her house.

Bella arrived at Edward's and rang the doorbell. She was a bit nervous to meet Emily since she was so young. She didn't know how she was going to feel about her daddy being with someone else.

"Is that her, Daddy?" Emmy asked, running into the kitchen. She'd changed into a pair of pink leggings and a Frozen t-shirt.

"I think so," Edward replied.

Edward smiled as he walked to the front door with Emmy on his heels. Edward opened the door and smiled when he saw Bella standing on the porch.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, yourself." Edward smiled, then felt his pant leg being tugged. He looked down at Emmy. "Emmy, let's let Bella come in, okay?"

Emmy nodded and Bella smiled at her and then at Edward. Once she was inside the house, Edward looked back down at his daughter and then knelt down to her level.

"Emmy, this is Bella. This is Emily, or Emmy as I call her. Can you say hi to Bella, Emmy?"

"Hi," she said softly, suddenly very shy.

"Hi, Emily," Bella greeted her, not sure if she should use her nickname or not. Bella then crouched down to her knees to bring her to the same level as Emily. "I made something for you. I hope you like cupcakes?"

"I love cupcakes," Emmy said.

Bella smiled and then opened the box of yellow cupcakes with pink frosting.

"Oh, they're pink!" Emmy squealed. "I love pink."

"I was hoping you would," Bella said. "You can have one after lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Emmy agreed. "She is pretty, Daddy."

Bella looked at Edward and blushed.

"That is she is, baby girl."

After a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, Edward cleaned up the kitchen and Bella and Emmy stayed seated at the table.

"So, your daddy tells me you're in Brownies, do you love it?" Bella asked.

"Yes! I love it so much, I can't wait to get to girl scouts," Emmy said excitedly.

"I was a girl scout," Bella informed Emmy with a smile.

"You were?"

"Oh yeah." Bella then raised her hand with three fingers up. "On my honor I will try to serve God and my country, to help people at all times..."

"...and to live by the girl scout law." Emmy finished the girl scout promise with her hand up in the hair to match Bella's. "Yay!" she cheered.

Edward watched from the sink at Bella and Emmy. His heart swelled when he watched them. He could already tell that Emmy was taken with Bella. Edward dried his hands and walked over to the table.

"How are my girls?"

"Great, Daddy," Emmy replied. "Can we have pink cupcakes now? Please, Daddy."

"Of course, baby," Edward replied.

"I'll get them," Bella said. She smiled at Edward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy, Bella was a girl scout!" Emmy told her father.

"I heard." Edward smiled. He then looked back over at Bella who was moving around his kitchen with ease. "I'm glad you two have something in common."

"I like her, Daddy," Emmy giggled.

Bella came back over with three cupcakes. She handed one to Emmy and then one to Edward. Bella smiled when they both tore into the cupcakes.

"Yummy," Emmy squealed. "This is the best cupcake."

"Oh, Emily honey, you have frosting all over your face," Bella said, then she grabbed a napkin from the table and gently wiped Emily's cheek. Emily giggled and then stuffed the rest of the cupcake in her mouth.

Edward smiled at Bella and then the front door opened. Edward looked down the foyer as Kate and Maggie came in the house.

"Hi, girls," Edward greeted. "We were just having lunch."

"And cupcakes! Bella made pink cupcakes!" Emmy told her sisters.

"That's great, Emmy," Kate said, looking at her sister and then her father and Bella.

Edward looked over at Maggie who was silent.

"Uh, Emmy, why don't you go in the other room and watch a DVD, Daddy needs to talk to your sisters."

"Okay, Daddy," Emmy agreed.

Once Emmy was in the other room, Edward asked his daughters to have a seat at the table. Maggie sat reluctantly. Edward looked over at Bella who looked just as uncomfortable, but then took a seat.

"Well, this is how I wanted to talk to you girls in the first place." Edward sighed. "Look, I know this wasn't expected. No one expected this less than Bella and I; we both weren't looking for what we found, it just happened. I want you both to know that I will always love your mom—she's a part of you girls, and all three of you are my whole world—but..." Edward reached for Bella's hand "...Bella is in my life now and I hope we can all be okay with that."

"Dad, relax," Kate said. "I think it's great that you found someone. It will crush the dreams of all the girls at school now that you're off the market."

Bella laughed. She was aware that there were many girls at school who had a crush on Edward.

"Okay, ah, yeah." Edward shook his head. "Mags, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Not really," she replied. "Can I be excused?"

Edward sighed and looked at Bella. Bella nodded to him, letting him know it was okay not to push Maggie.

"Sure," Edward said.

Maggie got up from the table and went upstairs to her room.

"Kate, can you give Bella and I a moment alone, please?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Kate smiled at Bella and then left the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do," Edward said, feeling defeated. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Bella said, reaching for Edward's hand. "It's okay, Edward. She just needs some time."

"I don't know how to help her," Edward said. "Something is bothering her and it's deeper than you and me. It's breaking my heart to see her in such pain; I just wish she'd tell me what's been haunting her."

"She will," Bella encouraged. "She knows you love her, she'll come around."

Edward looked at Bella and couldn't help the single tear that fell from his eye. He leaned his head down on her hand and Bella gently ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him; all the while her own heart broke for Edward and Maggie.

After another hour, Bella decided it was time to go home. She didn't want to overdo it on her first meeting with Emily and she knew Maggie was uncomfortable.

"Call me later?" Bella asked as Edward walked her to the front door.

"Definitely, as soon as everyone is in bed," Edward replied. He then placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you, always know that."

"I do and I love you too." Bella smiled and walked out of the house. As she approached her car, she saw Kate was across the street talking to Garrett, who was sitting in his parked car.

Bella was going to get in her car, but then saw Garrett drive away and Kate walking up the driveway toward her.

"Hey," Kate offered.

"Hi," Bella replied.

"I'm sorry about my sister earlier; she's just in a way right now that none of us can understand, don't take it personal," Kate offered.

"I know," Bella said. "And thanks."

"My dad seems to really care about you and I can see you do for him."

"I do, Kate, very much."

"I'm glad. My dad has been alone for a long time; it's nice to see him so happy." Kate looked down at the ground and then back at Bella. "I miss my mom, I always will, but I know my dad deserves to be happy. He's been the best father and I'm glad he found someone to share his life with. I'm glad he found you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Bella replied. "I hope we can be friends."

"Sure," Kate agreed. "Just give Maggie some time, she'll come around."

"I intend to."

Kate nodded and then walked past Bella to go back up to the house. Bella let out a breath and got in her car.

Two down, one to go.

* * *

**A/N: Emmy loves Bella, of course she does, she's too cute! I know you all wondering what is going on with Maggie, there have been many guesses and I can tell you, no one has guessed it. That just means you all will be shocked when it comes out. I can also tell you, the next chapter will answer many of those questions. **

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for being an great beta! And thanks to all of you for all your reviews. I love reading them, they al make me smile. Thanks again from my heart. **

**I have posted many pictures from this story on my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. **

**Okay, see you all soon with the next update and a lot of answers! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for... I'll let you get to it.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

A few weeks had passed and school was closed to celebrate the Memorial Day holiday. After much debate and many conversations with Bella, Edward decided to have a Memorial Day picnic like they used to have.

It was Victoria's favorite holiday to have a picnic at the house, and as a way to show the girls that even though he was in love with someone else, Edward wanted them to know their mother would always be with them.

"Oh honey, it's so nice to see you happy," Esme said, coming into the kitchen to find Edward gazing at Bella as she braided Emmy's hair. "She's a wonderful woman."

"That she is, Mom," Edward agreed. "Kate and Emmy love her, it's just Maggie that... well, you know."

"I know, and I know that's hard on you, but Edward..." Esme paused. "I am so glad you found someone to share your life with; you've been alone far too long."

"Thanks, Mom," Edward said, giving her a hug.

Edward was then getting the chicken, burgers, and hotdogs ready to go on the grill when Bella came in and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She loved the way he smelled.

"Hey, love," Edward said.

"Hey, yourself," she replied.

Edward turned around and took her in his arms. He pulled her close and kissed her lips, making them both moan.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked, pulling away from his lips.

"Yeah actually." Edward opened the fridge again and pulled out a plastic container full of strawberries. "Can you clean and cut these up? Maggie's favorite dessert is strawberry shortcake, so I wanted to make sure..." he looked in the fridge again, "damn it."

"What is it?" Bella asked, opening the container of strawberries.

"I forgot the damn Cool Whip," Edward grunted. "Maggie loves Cool Whip and the dessert won't be the same without it."

"It's okay, Edward, I'll run to the store and get it," Bella offered.

"No, stay here, I'll go to the store for the Cool Whip." Edward reached for his keys.

"NO!"

Edward and Bella, both startled, looked over at Maggie, who had come into the kitchen.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Y-you can't g-go, D-Dad," she said, shaking.

"I'm just running to the grocery store. I forgot to get the Cool Whip for the strawberry shortcake, I know it's your favorite and..."

"NO! No, Daddy, you can't go, please!" she shouted. Maggie ran over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching him tightly as if she was holding on for dear life.

Edward looked at Bella, who was just as concerned. Edward wrapped his arms around Maggie and smoothed her hair.

"Mags, why don't you want me to go to the store?"

"Because you'll die too, just like M-Mom and it will be all m-my fault. It's because of me that Mom d-died; please, Daddy, don't g-go! I can't lose you too!" She sobbed, clutching onto him with all her strength.

"Maggie," Edward said, pulling her back slightly. "Why in the world would you think Mom's accident was your fault?"

"Because it was me who made her go out that night," Maggie sobbed and then ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Edward was confused. He had no idea what Maggie was talking about. He knew this had to do with what Maggie had been holding inside.

"I have to go to talk to her," Edward said.

"Of course," Bella agreed. "Take your time, I'll take care of things down here."

Edward nodded and then took the stairs two at a time and got to Maggie's bedroom door. He tried the door, but it was locked.

"Maggie, please open the door." There was no answer. "Come on, Maggie, open the door. Please."

A few seconds later, the door unlocked and Maggie opened the door with tears running down her face.

"Oh baby," Edward said, pulling her into his arms, holding her. "Please tell me what's been eating you alive. Please tell me why you didn't want me to go get the Cool Whip."

Maggie let go of her father and then sat down on her bed. She wiped her face and let out a long breath.

"She forgot the Cool Whip too," Maggie started.

Edward sat down next to Maggie on the bed. "Mom did?"

"The n-night... of the accident. She was in the kitchen the night before the picnic, cutting the strawberries for my dessert and I looked in the fridge for the Cool Whip but there was none. I got mad that she forgot it. I was crying and she told you she was going to go to the store to get it." Maggie's sobs intensified. "S-she left to get the C-Cool Whip for me and she never came h-home. I was mad at her and she was dying. She died because of me because I made her go get the Cool Whip so I could have my stupid dessert!"

"Oh Maggie," Edward said, pulling her into his arms. "This is what you've been holding inside all this time?" Edward pulled back to wipe her tears away. "I want you to listen to me, Maggie Grace. None of that is your fault. You didn't cause Mom's accident, you didn't kill her."

"She went out because of me! If I didn't get mad because she forgot the Cool Whip, she'd still be here."

"Maggie, your mom went out to get the Cool Whip because she forgot it and she knew how much you loved it; she loved you, and she would not want you living with this guilt. You have to let that go, baby, it's not your fault. No one blames you, especially not your mom. The only one to blame is the person who fell asleep at the wheel and hit your mom. Please, Maggie, you have to let this go."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," Maggie sobbed, latching onto Edward's shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Maggie, it's okay," Edward soothed her. "It's going to be okay. I'm sorry you've been holding this inside you all this time; it's time to let it go now. Your mom would want you to let it go, and I need you to let it go. It's going to be okay, I promise."

Maggie cried in her father's arms until she had no more tears left to cry. All of her guilt and emotions were pouring out of her after being bottled up inside for the past five years. Once her sobbing stilled, Edward continued to hold her until she was ready to let go.

There was a knock on the bedroom door; Edward and Maggie looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway. Maggie wiped her face and pulled back from Edward.

"I don't mean to intrude, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Bella said.

"It's okay," Edward said, nodding to her. "We're okay."

Maggie wiped her eyes again and then got up from the bed to walk over to Bella. Bella stayed where she was as Maggie walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," Maggie offered. "I'm glad you're here and that you're with my dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner."

"It's okay, Maggie, I understand. Like I said, we have a lot in common," Bella offered. "And for what it's worth, I'm glad to be here too... with all of you. And I think while we're not at school, it's okay for you to call me Bella."

Maggie smiled. Bella then extended her arms out to Maggie. Maggie willingly went to her and hugged her. Bella held her close and Edward wiped his own tears away, knowing his daughter was finally letting herself heal from all the pain and guilt she had been holding in.

"Ready to go back down?" Edward asked, wiping his face. "I've got hotdogs and burgers that are begging to be grilled."

"Yeah," Maggie said pulling back from Bella's arms.

"Your mom just got back from the store," Bella told Edward. "She picked up the Cool Whip. Can't have strawberry shortcake without Cool Whip."

"Definitely not," Edward agreed. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Uh wait," Maggie said, both Edward and Bella stopping to look at her. "Um, Bella, can you help me with something before we go down?"

"Sure," Bella agreed. Bella then looked over at Edward, letting him know they would be okay.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two be then; come down when you're ready." Edward kissed Maggie on the cheek and then softly kissed Bella on her lips, silently thanking her.

Edward left Maggie's bedroom and when he was gone, Maggie went over to her dresser and grabbed a bottle, handing it to Bella. Bella read the label and knew exactly what it was for.

Thirty minutes later, Maggie stood in front of her mirror with Bella beside her.

"Do you think Dad will like it?" Maggie asked.

"I think he'll love it," Bella replied with a smile, her eyes filling with tears.

With a few more adjustments, Bella nodded to Maggie and took her hand and the two walked down stairs.

Edward was out on the back deck at the grill when Maggie and Bella found him.

"Dad?" Maggie called.

"Yeah, baby?" Edward turned around and when he saw Maggie standing before him, his heart almost burst out of his chest and his eyes filled with tears.

Maggie had rinsed out the black hair dye and her natural hair color was back, the same color of her dad's. Gone was the black nail polish she usually wore, replaced with a light purple. Gone was the black eye liner, replaced by her natural beauty. Gone were her black clothes, and they were replaced with jeans and a blue sweater. His Maggie, his mini-me, was back.

"Maggie... you look so beautiful," Edward said, hugging her. "I've missed this so much," he said, touching her soft copper ringlets. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Please don't ever feel you can't tell me something, Mags," Edward said. "I'm always going to be here for you... even if you do something stupid, I'm always going to love you."

"Even if I try to have sex in my bedroom?" Maggie laughed. Edward's face fell and Bella could not help but giggle. "Relax, Dad, I'm just kidding."

"Oh my beautiful grandbaby." Esme clapped her hands when she saw Maggie.

Maggie hugged her grandmother and then her older sister, who was equally happy to have her sister back.

"Maggie," Emily called. "You look pretty."

"Thank you, Emmy," Maggie said, kneeling down to hug her baby sister.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her forehead. At that moment, he wasn't sure if it were possible for his heart to hold more love.

~ RoL ~

The picnic was over. The guests were gone and the kitchen was cleaned. All three girls were in the living room watching a movie, and Edward and Bella were outside on the deck sitting on the lounger.

"I had no idea she was holding all that inside all this time," Edward said.

"That was pretty heavy," Bella agreed. "But I'm glad she was able to get it out."

"Yeah, and because of Cool Whip. I don't even remember that that's why Victoria went out that night. It breaks my heart that Maggie has been thinking all this time that she was responsible for the accident; she was only ten years old."

"Well, now she can begin to heal, you all can."

"Thank you for being here," Edward said. "Thanks for bringing my baby girl back to me."

"Edward, it was just some hair dye remover." Bella smiled.

"No, it was a lot more than that, Bella." Edward turned her head so he could kiss her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, kissing him back. "I should go."

"I don't want you to," Edward protested.

"I know, but you need to spend time with your daughters. Today was a big day and the four of you need to be alone. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"One more week and the year is over," Edward said. "Then no more hiding."

"No more hiding," Bella agreed.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Edward stood to his feet and led Bella back in the house. "Girls, I'm going to drive Bella home."

Emily got up from the couch and ran over to Bella. "When you coming back, Bella?"

"I'll be back real soon, sweet girl," Bella said, hugging Emily.

"Will you braid my hair again?" Emily asked.

"Anytime you want," Bella replied. Emily smiled and leaned into Bella, hugging her.

Kate and Maggie both hugged Bella and then Bella turned to Maggie.

"Are you ready for your English final?"

Maggie smiled, knowing Bella was in teacher mode. "Yes, Miss Swan, I'm ready. I'm going to ace it."

"Okay, that's what I like to hear," Bella replied.

Edward walked Bella out to his car and he held her hand the whole way to Bella's house. When they arrived, they noticed a car was parked outside Bella's house.

"Do you know that car?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella replied.

"I'm going to walk you up," he said, unclasping his seat belt.

Bella didn't argue as she unclasped her own seat belt. As they were walking up to the front door, they heard a car door open.

"Bella."

Bella whipped around at the familiar voice. Edward looked at the girl standing by the car and then at Bella. He didn't need Bella to tell him who she was, he already knew.

"What the hell are you doing here, Leah?" Bella spat. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard," she replied. "Bella, please, I need to talk to you," she begged.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand, making her look at him. Bella's eyes were filled with hurt and anger. Bella took a deep breath.

"It's okay, you can go," Bella said to Edward.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. "I can stay."

"No, you need to be home with the girls. I'll be okay," Bella said. "I think it's time my best friend and I have some words."

"Will you call me later?" Edward asked.

"Of course," Bella agreed.

Edward leaned down to kiss her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward paused before walking away from Bella. He looked at Leah and then got back in his car, leaving the two former best friends to themselves. For Bella's sake, he hoped this would bring her long awaited closure.

Once Edward's car was out of sight, Bella looked at Leah. She was thinner and her eyes were heavy.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked.

"You didn't answer my texts," Leah replied.

"Well that should have been your first clue that I don't want to talk to you." Bella turned to walk to her front door.

"Bella, please wait," Leah called. Bella stopped, but still had her back to Leah. "Please, I just want to talk. I know you don't have any reason to want to talk to me, but please. Five minutes... please."

"You've got five minutes," Bella said. She opened her front door and left it open. Leah took a deep breath and then followed Bella, closing the door once she was inside the house.

Bella shrugged out of her coat and walked into the kitchen silently. Her heart was pounding and it was as if being in Leah's company again made Bella felt like she was back in New York, all the pain hitting her all over again.

"This is a nice house, Bella," Leah said, looking around.

"It's small."

"Yeah, but it's homey, aside from all the boxes."

"Yeah, well, most of the things in those boxes are from another life, one I'd rather not relive." Bella walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Your five minutes starts now."

* * *

**A/N: Dum Dum Dum! You didn't think Leah would not show up eventually, did you? These two need to have a long overdue conversation, and they will... next chapter! **

**So how about our Maggie? Now we know why she's been feeling the way she has been. All because of damn Cool Whip. Go figure. Poor thing, she's been feeling so guilty over her Mom's death. But now Edward knows what's been eating her and they can all begin to heal... together, with Bella. **

**I have posted a picture on my group of Maggie, her true self. Her red hair, the way her Dad missed her and now has her back. Go check it out on my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. I've posted tons of pix from this story there. **

**Okay, so hope you all the liked this one, I've been itching to post it since I started writing this story, so I hope it was good for you. **

**Thanks for Chandrakanta for the beta assist. See you all next update. Tel me your thoughts.**

**Much Love.**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just go and read, catch me at the end.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"You wouldn't take my calls or answer my texts," Leah said. "You left me no choice. I had to find you. I had to find my best friend."

"I stopped being your best friend the minute you fucked my boyfriend," Bella spat.

"Bella, you have every right to hate me for what I did. I hate myself more than you will ever know. If I could take it back..."

"Well you can't take it back, now can you?"

Leah sighed. "No, I guess I can't. But, Bella, I am so sorry for hurting you."

"You think that's all you did?" Bella hissed, her tears now falling. "Not only did you take my boyfriend away, but you took away the one thing in my life that I counted on the most! You took your friendship away. You were the one person who was there for me through everything, through losing my mom, and you threw it all the fuck away! I hope it was worth it to you."

"Of course it wasn't," Leah spat back. "I have been in hell for the past year."

"You've been in hell? That's rich." Bella got up from the couch and tossed her mug in the sink. "I had to move away from New York because the pain was so intense. I couldn't breathe. My whole idea of love and trust were shattered all thanks to you and Sam. You were the two people who meant the most to me... you over him... and you both shattered my heart into a million pieces."

Bella wiped at her face, trying to wipe away her fallen tears. Leah was doing the same, but there was no hiding her tears.

"I thought he loved me," Leah started and then paused to catch her breath. "He told me he did and I stupidly believed him. That was another mistake... but then he did the same thing to me, so I guess I got what I deserved, didn't I?" Leah cried.

Bella sighed. "Look, Leah, I'm sorry that happened. I'm sorry Sam turned out to be an asshole to you too, but it doesn't excuse what you did."

"I know it doesn't. Nothing will ever excuse that, it's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life." Leah lowered her head and wiped more tears away. When she looked up, Bella was doing the same. "I've missed you, Bella. You'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you like I did. I can only hope, one day, you can forgive me."

"Maybe one day," Bella said. "I need some more time, but maybe we can keep in touch over the phone or email? It's the best I can do right now. I'm sorry, I'm not ready for anything more."

"I'll take it," Leah said.

"I'm not sure things will ever be the same between us, but maybe in time, we can talk more?"

"I'd like that," Leah said with a smile. "You've seemed to have made a good life for yourself here."

"I'm happy here."

"I'm glad. And I guess that has to do with the man who drove you home?"

Bella smiled. "Edward. He's amazing, he healed my heart."

"I'm happy for you, Bella," Leah said. "You deserve to be happy. I'm glad you found love again."

"Are you still living in New York?" Bella asked.

"No, I… ah… moved back to Florida. I left New York about six months ago. I thought it would be best to go home to my family."

"That's good, I guess."

"Yeah, it's been good for me. I got a good job in a marketing firm; that's part of the reason I'm here. I had a business trip in Seattle and I knew you were living here. I couldn't be so close without trying to see you. My plane leaves in eight hours and I still have to drive back to Seattle."

Leah stood up and then grabbed her purse. She knew she needed to go, she didn't want to push Bella. She turned and looked back at Bella.

"No matter what you think, Bella, I never meant to hurt you."

Leah nodded her head and then turned to the front door. Bella paused and then called after her.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you too."

Leah nodded again and wiped her face. Her tears were falling again.

"Have a safe flight, text me when you land," Bella said.

"I will," she replied. "Call me sometime, maybe."

"Maybe," Bella said.

"Take care, Bella. Be well."

"You too."

Leah headed out to her rental car. Bella watched her drive off and, for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. Bella knew she and Leah had a long way to go, but it was a start.

"Hi, are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned as he picked up his cell phone on the first ring.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Leah is gone."

"You kicked her out?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella laughed. "She had a plane to catch. She was in Seattle on business and found out I lived here so she drove here on her way out."

"How did it go?"

"Well, we're not polishing each others toenails again, but it's a start," Bella said. "I have missed her, I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but it's still going to take some time. A lot of time."

"I understand that," Edward said. "I'm glad you were able to talk to her."

"Me too." Bella blew out a breath. "How are the girls?"

"Everyone is fine; I can't stop looking at Maggie. She's caught me a time or two, but I've missed her hair so much."

"She looks just like you," Bella stated. "I mean, I saw the resemblance in her eyes the first day of school, but now she looks exactly like her father."

"I know, she was always my mini-me." Edward sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know. I am so looking forward to this summer break. I can't believe Kate is going to be graduating in a week."

"Damn, I really shouldn't be dating such an old man." Bella giggled.

"Good thing I'm hot." Edward laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard? All the girls in school have a crush on me. My daughters told me themselves; they all think I'm hot."

"Well, I guess I would have to agree, you are hot, Edward, and sexy as hell," Bella breathed.

"You're the sexy one, Bella. And if we keep talking like this, I might be forced to come over there and show you."

"Oh yeah, how would you show me?"

"By fucking you senseless."

"God, Edward. I need to end this call or we're both going to be in trouble."

Edward laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

~ LoM ~

Next day at school, Bella was getting ready to give her sophomore English final. Maggie walked into the class and smiled at Bella. As the other kids came in, most of them were looking at Maggie, completely shocked at her transformation.

One person in particular was looking at her, a boy named Pete who sat a row over from Maggie. Bella smiled when she saw Maggie smile at him and then chucked to herself about what Edward would think of this. Bella cleared her throat.

"Okay, everyone, I hope you're ready for the final," Bella started, effectively taking the attention off of Maggie. "Only things that should be on your desk are your number two pencils. The final will consist of 30 multiple choice questions and two essay questions based on the novels we've read this term. When you're finished, quietly bring your test to me and then you may leave. Good luck, everyone."

Bella handed out the finals and then took a seat at her desk. This would be the last class she would have with Maggie, and while Bella was happy that she and Edward could now be open with their relationship, she would, however, miss having Maggie in class.

An hour later, Maggie got up from her desk and approached Bella's desk with her final. Bella took it from her and smiled at her. Maggie smiled back and then left the class room.

"Hey, Mags," Edward asked as he saw her standing by her locker. "How did your final go?"

"Hey, Dad, it went well," she said. "There's only, like, two more kids in there, so I'm sure Miss Swan will be done soon."

"What makes you think I'm waiting for her?" Edward asked.

"Uh… because you're roaming the halls," Maggie laughed. "It's nice to see you happy, Dad. I like Bella. I'm glad she'll be a part of our family."

"That means a lot, Mags," Edward said, hugging his daughter. "Let's hope you aced that final."

"It's in the can," she replied. "That was my only final today, so I'm going to head home."

"Okay. You have your session with Dr. Robbins later today at three pm, don't forget." Edward reminded her.

"I know Dad, I remember." Maggie said. "Kate is going to drop me off and then you'll pick me up, right?"

"I'll be there at four o'clock sharp," Edward said.

Maggie nodded and then closed her locker. Edward watched as she walked down the hallway. The school had given Edward a recommendation on a counselor for Maggie. Even tough Maggie had told Edward what was bothering her all this time, he still felt that maybe she should talk to someone. At first, Maggie resisted, but after Edward and Bella talked with her about it and told her they would always be there for her, but felt she could benefit from having someone else to talk to, Maggie agreed.

Edward then walked back past Bella's room and saw that it was empty. He walked in and when Bella saw him, her face lit up.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "How are you?"

"Okay, that was my last class with Maggie," Bella said.

"I know," Edward said. "We made it to the end."

"Yeah we did." Bella smiled.

"So, you're going to the graduation, right?" Edward asked.

"Of course."

"I was hoping you'd come with us," Edward paused, "Officially as my girlfriend."

"I'd love to, Edward," Bella said.

~ LoM ~

Graduation Day was finally here and everyone was downstairs waiting for Kate. She, of course, was busy getting her hair just right under the cardboard cap.

"Kate, let's go or you're going to be late to your own graduation," Edward shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Edward walked back into the kitchen where Bella was braiding Emily's hair. Bella was wearing a black and purple dress with a lace overlay that fell above her knees. She took Edward's breath away.

Bella looked up from Emily's hair and winked at Edward when she saw him all dressed in his suit. Bella loved Edward in a suit; he always looked polished and damn sexy.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Kate said, walking into the kitchen in her gold cap and gown.

"Wow," Edward said. "You look beautiful." Edward choked back his tears.

"Thanks, Daddy."

There was a knock at the door and Kate went to answer it, knowing it was Garrett. Edward sighed, knowing there was no fighting this.

"Hi, everyone," Garrett sad, coming into the kitchen. "Coach."

"Garrett, you clean up nice," Edward said, referring to the suit Garrett was wearing.

"Thanks." Garrett smiled. "You too."

Edward took some pictures of Kate and Garrett and then they left to head to the high school, as the graduates had to be there ahead of other guests.

A short while later, Edward, Bella, Maggie, and Emily piled into Edward's car. They would be meeting Lauren, Seth, and Edward's parents at the school.

Once they were there, Edward and Bella were greeted by Mrs. Cope.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, how nice to see you two," she offered.

"You as well, Mrs. Cope," Bella replied.

Mrs. Cope then smiled when she saw their joined hands. "I always knew you two would make a sweet couple. So nice to see you so happy, Mr. Cullen, but something tells me this is not a new relationship?"

Edward and Bella looked at each other and then back at Mrs. Cope, not knowing how to answer her question. They both suddenly became uneasy, knowing if it was known that they were a couple when Bella was Maggie's teacher there could be a problem. Mrs. Cope sensed their uneasiness and then leaned in closer to them.

"I love seeing a young couple in love, especially one that was meant to be from day one... no worries, dears, your secret is safe with me. Just be happy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." Edward sighed.

"I'm sure all the girls' hearts will be broken next year." Mrs. Cope laughed. "Enjoy the ceremony and congrats to Kate." Mrs Cope winked and then walked away.

After she walked away, Edward looked at Bella, perplexed. "Does everyone know these girls have a crush on me, but me?"

"Clearly so," Bella agreed. "I might need a bodyguard walking out to the parking lot."

"Oh whatever," Edward laughed. "But that was a close call; at least we know Mrs. Cope is on our side."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "That could have been a disaster since we obviously couldn't fool her."

Edward smiled and gripped Bella's hand. "Come on, let's find our seats."

They walked over and found their seats next to Lauren and Seth. Edward then realized Maggie was not in her seat. He looked around for her and noticed she was talking to someone... a boy.

"Who's that talking to Maggie?" Edward asked Bella.

Bella looked over to where Maggie was and smiled. "Oh, that's Pete, he was in my class too."

"Pete?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. Got an A in my class." Bella squeezed Edward's hand. "I think they like each other."

"Dear god, I just got over one daughter being in love, I'm not sure I'm ready for another one." Edward sighed. "They're going to kill me."

The graduation ceremony commenced and finally Kate's row stood to accept their diplomas. Edward smiled from ear to ear when Kate walked across the stage.

"Katherine Elizabeth Cullen."

Kate smiled at her principal and then accepted her diploma. She looked out in the crowd and saw her dad standing up and clapping. She smiled back at him and held her diploma up in the air.

Edward could not be more proud. Kate had turned into an amazing young woman. She received a full scholarship to Arizona State University, and while Edward was sad to see her leave in a few months, a small part of him was glad that Garrett would be going to the same school. He felt better knowing his baby girl would not be alone in Arizona. And if Edward was being honest, Garrett had grown on him. He knew he loved his daughter and would protect her, and that was all Edward ever wanted for her.

Edward sat back down and took Bella's hand again. He looked at her and smiled, seeing all her love looking back at him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, for those of you who thought Maggie got over things too easily in the last chapter, relax, give a girl a chance. You see she's in counseling, so breathe. And now a there's a boy, oh poor Edward. No on to Leah, I didn't want to harp too much on her, her purpose was to give Bella some closure on the subject. Bella didn't jump right back into being friends, she needs more time, and that's that. No, Leah will not be back, that part of Bella's story is over. **

**I've posted pictures to go with chapter on my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction, Thanks to Chandrakanta on her beta work. Next update will hopefully be soon. This story is wrapping up. About 3 more regular chapters and an Epi to go. But no worries, there is still a lot more story to tell and a lot more citrus to have. **

**Let me know your thoughts. Your kind words make me so happy, thanks for all of them.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Words can never express my gratitude I feel for the love of this story... you all make me sappy. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

~ One Month Later ~

"Kate, Maggie, Emmy, can you all come down please?" Edward called from the bottom of the stairs. Edward then walked into the living room and started pacing.

"What's up, Dad?" Kate asked with Maggie and Emily on her heels.

"Sit please," Edward said, "I need to talk to all of you."

Edward watched as his three girls sat down on the couch. His palms were sweating, he was fucking nervous.

"What's happening, Daddy?" Emily asked.

"Okay, well, you all know that I love Bella and she loves all of us and ah... well, you three girls are my world and I wanted to ask you... what would you, ah, think if I asked Bella to marry me?"

Edward looked at his daughters and waited with bated breath. What if they hated the idea?

"Dad, I think that's awesome," Kate said.

"Yay, Daddy." Emily bounced off the couch and Edward scooped her up in his arms. His attention then went to Maggie, who still didn't say anything.

"Mags? What do you think?" Edward asked.

Maggie looked up and smiled. "I think that would be amazing, Dad. I'm really happy for you and I love Bella, you know that."

"I love Bella too," Emily said.

"We all do, Dad," Kate stated. "Bella is great and you're great together."

Kate and Maggie stood up and both hugged their father in excitement. Edward, while still holding Emily, gripped his daughters in a big hug.

"I love you all so much, you three are the best things that have ever happened to me," Edward stated.

"Well, we can add Bella into that mix now," Maggie said.

"That we can," Edward agreed.

"Do you know when you're going to ask her?" Kate asked.

"I think over the weekend, that is if I count on you two to look after your sister while I take Bella out?"

"No problem, Dad," Kate agreed. "Go propose."

~ RoL ~

The weekend was here and Edward was getting ready to take Bella out. He told the girls he would be back in the morning, hopefully with a ring on Bella's finger. He was just so happy that they were happy about him proposing to Bella. Knowing they loved her as much as he did meant the world to him.

Edward finished dressing in dark blue pants with a matching jacket. He had on a white button down dress shirt that he left untucked and the top two buttons unbuttoned and he decided to forgo a tie. He splashed on some cologne and added his watch. He then grabbed his overnight bag and headed downstairs to find the girls.

"Girls, I'm heading out," Edward said, walking into the living room to find his daughters watching a movie.

"Okay, Dad, good luck," Kate said.

"You got the ring?" Maggie asked.

Edward patted his pants pocket to double check he had the ring.

"Got it," Edward replied.

"Daddy?" Emily called as she got off the couch and walked over to Edward.

"Yeah, Emmy?" Edward asked squatting down to her level.

"Um, if... if Bella says yes... will she be my mommy then?"

Edward looked at Emmy and then at Kate and Maggie. He didn't know how to answer her question. He didn't know how Kate and Maggie would feel about that since they, unlike Emily, still had memories of their mother. Maggie got up from the couch and knelt down to her sister.

"Would you like that, Emily? If Bella married Daddy and she became your... our mommy?"

"Yeah," Emily said. "I love Bella and she braids my hair like Bree's mommy braids hers. And she makes the best cupcakes."

Edward choked back his tears knowing he had his girls' blessing for Bella to be in their lives like a mother, like he wanted her to be. Like he hoped she wanted to be.

"Why don't we do this..." Edward started. "Let's see what Bella's answer is and then you can ask her, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Emily said.

"Okay, well, I need to get going or I'm going to be late." Edward stood to his feet and kissed his three girls. "I'll see you all in the morning."

Edward left his house, his heart in his hands and pounding hard in his chest.

~ RoL ~

Bella stepped out of the shower and dried off. She was getting ready for a date with Edward. Since the school year ended and summer was here, she was able to spend a lot more time with Edward. She also enjoyed the times when she was over at his house and the girls were home. Bella truly loved hanging out with all of them... almost like a family. Just as she had fallen in love with Edward, Bella also fell in love with his daughters.

There were times Bella would find herself in hours' long conversations of girl talk with Kate and Maggie. Maggie and Pete were talking more and more and Bella loved how open she was with her. Kate would talk to her about going away to college, something Bella could relate to. And Emily, she loved when Bella would braid her hair and Bella loved it just as much. All three girls had a place in her heart and she them as a part of her life; she loved them with all her heart.

Tonight, Edward asked if he could take her out on a date, an overnight date. It wasn't every day that they could go out for the night, so Bella, of course, accepted. She had no idea where he was taking her, but she knew dinner was planned and a night in a hotel. Bella was anxious to be alone with her man.

After packing a small overnight bag, Bella dressed in a short black dress with three quarter sleeves and that fell to her mid-thigh. She knew Edward liked her legs, so she wanted to show them off for him. She kept her hair down and put on a little bit of make-up. The next thing she knew there was a knock on the door.

When Bella answered, her breath hitched in her throat from the sight of Edward.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Wow, you looking stunning, baby," Edward said to her.

"This old thing?" Bella laughed.

Edward came in the doorway and kissed Bella with purpose. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, the heels she wore giving her some extra height to do so.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just have to grab my purse and bag."

Bella reached for her purse, but before she could grab her overnight bag, Edward took it in his hands. Bella smiled and the two left to walk out to Edward's car.

After a drive to Port Angles, Bella's eyes widened when they drove up to a heliport.

"Edward... what?"

"Well, if we drove to Seattle it would take over four hours... I thought it would be better of we got there in forty-five minutes."

"We're going to Seattle? You chartered a helicopter?" Bella gasped.

"Seems so." Edward smiled. "Come on."

Edward grabbed his bag and Bella's and then took her hand, leading her to the waiting helicopter where they were met by the pilot.

"Mr. Cullen? I'm Alec, I'll be flying you to Seattle."

"Thank you, this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"You as well," Bella replied.

Alec assisted with loading the bags, and then once Edward and Bella were seated and buckled in, Alec handed them their headsets. Once they were in the air, Bella did not let go of Edward's hand as she looked out the window. When the Space Needle became visible, Bella found herself very excited for whatever Edward had planned. She had been to Seattle before, but something told her this time would be different.

Fourth-five minutes later, Alec landed smoothly in Seattle and a rental car was waiting at the heliport. Edward arranged with Alec a time to pick them up the next afternoon and then he and Bella got in the car.

"I can't believe we just flew here." Bella smiled.

"And that's only the beginning." Edward said taking her hand kissing it.

After a short drive, Edward pulled into the Pan Pacific Hotel. It was a five star hotel and he had booked a romantic suite. Bella eyes widened again when they walked into the lobby. The hotel was beautiful; she had never stayed in a place like this ever before.

"After we check in, we can go up to the suite to drop our bags off and then I made dinner reservations at the restaurant in the hotel."

"That sounds amazing," Bella said.

Edward checked in and got the key card. He then led Bella to the elevator, pushing the button for the 10th floor. They stood in silence, but Edward could not take his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful and the thought that she could his be wife made him smile. The elevator dinged and, once the door opened, Edward took Bella's hand and led her down the hall to their room. Edward unlocked the door and let Bella in first.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Bella said.

The room was elegant, complete with a king-sized bed and small living area with an full en-suite. The view that overlooked downtown Seattle was breathtaking.

"Glad you like it, babe." Edward came up behind her and pushed her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress, but I want to take you to dinner first."

"Later then," Bella said, turning to face him and kissing him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. The heels she was wearing gave her height to kiss him easily. "Later you can strip me out of it and fuck me on this big bed. Hard and fast."

"Fuck, Bella," Edward groaned, his dick twitching. "We should go before I say fuck dinner and do just that."

Bella smiled and then they left the room to go down to the restaurant. Once they were there, they were led to a private section of the restaurant. There were no other tables around and a live piano player was seated in the far corner.

Edward ordered a bottle of wine and then they both ordered dinner. Dinner was one of the best meals Bella had ever had. Once dinner was cleared, Edward took a deep breath and moved his chair so he was closer to Bella. He took her hand in his and took another breath. Now that the moment was here, he was nervous.

"Bella," he started, "I wasn't looking for this. I was so focused on taking care of my daughters and trying to give them the best life I could. And while I was doing that, I guess I forgot that I was missing something in my own life. And then I bumped in to you, literally, on the first day of school. That day my life changed. As soon as I looked in your eyes, I knew I would never be the same. I am so in love with you, Bella. I love the way you love my girls as if they were your own. I love how you love me. I'm not sure I have ever been loved so unconditionally, so completely, and so purely before. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Edward smiled when he saw a single tear drop from Bella's eye. He brought his thumb up to her cheek and brushed it away.

"I talked this over with the girls and they all gave me their blessing. They love you so much."

Edward then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the black velvet box.

"I love you, so much." Edward looked in her eyes and took another breath. "Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Edward…" Bella covered her mouth when Edward opened the ring box. The ring was a round stone with diamonds around the band. It was simple, yet classic. Bella looked up at Edward, who now had tears in his own eyes. Bella reached up and, just as he did moments before, she wiped his tears away with her thumb. "Yes... yes I will marry you."

Edward grinned from ear to ear and pulled Bella to him for a kiss. He then pulled her more so she was now sitting on his lap. He plucked the ring from the box and placed it on her finger, a perfect fit. Edward then kissed her again, both forgetting the servers and piano player were still in the room.

"I think we need to go upstairs before we give all these people a show." Edward laughed as he ran his hands up and down Bella's bare thigh.

"Then by all means, please take me upstairs," Bella replied.

Once they got to the room, Edward could barely get the door unlocked as Bella was trying to take his jacket off and then reached her hand down to rub his cock, hardening it.

"Jesus, Bella, I can't get the fucking door open with you doing that," Edward hissed. Bella's hands were all over him and his cock was now hard as a rock.

Bella reached over and took the key card from him and jammed it in the slot, finally making the light turn green. Edward pushed the door open, pulled Bella through it, and slammed it shut. Once the door was closed, he pushed Bella against it and wasted no time in unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the ground, leaving her in her black bra and matching lace panties. Edward sucked in his breath when he saw what she was wearing under her dress and then he pushed her flush against the door, taking her mouth with his as he hitched her leg over his hip.

As Edward kissed her hard, his tongue tangling with hers, Bella quickly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall off him, and then reached for his belt. Edward broke the kiss only to get his socks and shoes off and then his pants while Bella unclasped her bra.

Edward grabbed Bella's hips as he kissed her, his hands squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. Bella held onto his biceps and moaned from his touch. Edward broke the kiss and led her over to the bed, lowering her down on the huge mattress. He reached for Bella's thong and pulled it off her, tossing it over his shoulder. He lowered his own boxers and joined her on the bed. Bella moaned when Edward's naked body came down her own body. She spread her legs and wrapped them around him.

"Fuck, Bella, I wanted to make love to you to celebrate our engagement... but Jesus... I..."

"We can make love later... please, Edward, right now I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me. Like I said before dinner. Hard and fast."

Edward groaned and then, without any warning, he slammed inside Bella, making her scream out.

"Edward... oh god, yes... more," she begged.

Edward moved inside her fast. He pulled out and then slammed back in as he pounded her slick pussy. He leaned his head down and took one of Bella's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it, making her moan. He continued to thrust in and out, making them both cry out.

Edward reached down between them and started to rub Bella's clit with his thumb. She was so wet that he could feel her dripping all over his cock as he moved.

"Oh fuck," Bella hissed.

"Bella... you feel so fucking good," Edward said, rubbing her faster. "So tight and wet."

"Yes, Edward, just like that... you're going to make me come."

"I want you to come all over my cock. Give it to me, Bella. Give me all you have."

Edward rubbed her swollen clit and slammed into her over and over. Bella could feel her orgasm building. She tightened her grip around Edward's hip and her whole body shuddered as she screamed Edward's name. Edward pushed deeper and pulled out, pushed back in faster and faster, his own release mounting.

"Fuck," he hissed.

With one last hard thrust, he spilled inside her, pulsing until he was dry. Edward let out his breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Bella sighed when she felt Edward pull out of her. He then moved so he was laying beside her breathless.

"Damn," was all he could say.

"Yeah," Bella agreed.

A short while later, after cleaning up, Edward and Bella were laying in bed with Bella wrapped up in Edward's arms.

"So we're really getting married?" Bella asked, looking at her ring.

"You did say yes," Edward laughed.

"Yes I did," she replied and then picked her head up so she could look at him. "And the girls are really okay with this?"

"They are," Edward said. "I talked to them about it and they were all on board, excited even. You know they love you."

"I love them too." Bella smiled. "I love their daddy too."

"And he loves you, more than his own life."

"I don't want to wait, Edward. To get married, I don't want to wait," Bella announced.

"When are you thinking?"

"Soon; Kate is going to be leaving for school soon and the new school year will be here before we know it... I think we should get married before then, before Kate leaves."

Edward looked in Bella's eyes to make sure she was being serious. "You do realize that Kate leaves for school in less than five weeks?"

"I know, and I'm sure with the help of your sister and Alice, we can get a beautiful wedding together in a month."

"You're serious?" Edward asked.

"I am. I want to marry you, Edward, and I don't want to wait."

"I don't want to wait either. I want you to be my wife as soon as we can do it," Edward agreed happily. He then rolled himself so he was on top of Bella, kissing her deeply. "Now that we have that settled, I'd very much like to make love to my future wife. Slowly."

"Promise me we'll never get enough of this?" Bella said, running her fingers through Edward's hair.

"Baby, that's impossible," Edward said. "Never will I ever get enough."

* * *

**A/N: Sigh... our couple is getting married! And what a date night Edward planned for his lady. I want to date him. I love the girls too how they all gave him their blessing and that he loves them so much to ask for it. What a guy! And of course an engagement required some lemonade lol. In case you haven't seen, I posted some... ah, rather hot teaser pictures in my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. It got a little hot in there! I have posted more pictures as well from this chapter, including Bella's ring, so be sure to check it out. **

**Thanks again to Chandrakanta for her beta work on this story. And thanks again to all of you for all your reviews and kind words, truly blessed I am.**

**Okay so next update hopefully won't be too long. Next chapter, Emmy has an important question herself to ask Bella.**

**There are two more regular chapters and then an Epi. So we're wrapping up our family here. Let me know your thoughts. **

**Much Love.**

**XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahh the morning after bliss... shall we?**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

The next morning Bella woke to an empty bed, but then she heard the sound of the shower and knew Edward must be in there. She glanced down at her hand and smiled when she saw the diamond ring sparkling in the morning sun.

It wasn't a dream.

Smiling, Bella got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. When she got there she could see Edward's naked form through the steam that covered the shower door. She licked her lips and slowly opened the stall door to find Edward lathering up his toned wet body.

As soon as Edward felt the cold air, he looked behind him and then smiled when he saw Bella step in the shower.

"Morning, baby," he said.

"Morning," she replied.

Edward moved to the side so she could get to the spray of the water and he watched as she wet her hair and ran her hands down her naked body.

"See something you like?" Bella asked, eying him.

"I see a lot of things I like," Edward answered, moving closer to her and then backing her up to the shower wall, getting soap all over her.

"Ditto," Bella gasped.

"I like your eyes," Edward said. "I like your lips." He kissed her lips. "I like your neck." He moved his mouth to kiss her neck. "I like your breasts, they're so soft." He palmed both her breasts. "And I really like," he sank down to his knees and lifted one of Bella's legs to rest on the lower shelf of the shower, "tasting your pussy." Edward leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of Bella's slit, and when he got to her clit, he drew it into his mouth and sucked it.

"Oh god, Edward," Bella gasped. She grabbed on to Edward's shoulder to steady herself.

Edward continued to lick her pussy as he fucked her with his finger and then two fingers. His tongue was centered on her clit, sucking and licking it until Bella came apart.

Edward stood to his feet and kissed Bella hard on her mouth. He then reached down and grabbed her ass, lifting her up off the floor. Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's waist and held on to his biceps.

"Like I said, never enough," Edward rasped and then moved inside her.

"Oh god," Bella hissed. The feeling of Edward holding her up while moving inside her, while dripping wet, was too much. She wouldn't need long to go again.

Edward moved inside her deeper and stronger while holding her in his arms against the cool tile wall of the shower.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm not going to last. You feel so good like this."

Within minutes they were both screaming out, coming together with ragged breaths.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Edward said as he lowered Bella to her feet. "I have no words."

Bella giggled and kissed him before she grabbed the soap and lathered up. They both rinsed off and got out of the shower. Edward handed Bella a white terrycloth robe and then grabbed one for himself.

They then ordered room service for breakfast, and before they knew it, it was time to get dressed and head back to the heliport where Alec would fly them home.

"I had such a great night," Bella said as Edward pulled out of the heliport in Port Angeles to head home.

"Me too," he agreed. "And I'm really glad you said yes."

Bella smiled.

"Do you mind if we stop by the house? I'm sure the girls are sitting on pins and needles waiting to hear your answer."

"Of course; I want to see them," Bella agreed, looking down once again at her ring. She couldn't stop looking at it.

Edward pulled into his driveway and he and Bella walked up to the front door hand in hand.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready."

Edward opened the door and dropped the bags on the floor. The house was quiet.

"We're home, anyone here?" Edward called out.

"Daddy!" Emily shouted, running toward him from the living room.

"Hey, you're back." Maggie smiled, walking down the steps.

"Hey, Dad. Hi, Bella," Kate said, greeting them from the kitchen.

"Hey, everyone," Edward said.

"Bella!" Emily exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Bella's hips.

"Hey you." Bella scooped her up in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Did you say yes?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Maggie asked.

"Wow, we're not even in the door yet." Edward chuckled.

"Come on, Dad, we've been waiting all night," Kate told him.

Bella looked at Edward and smiled. She nodded for him to tell the girls the good news.

"Well, you will be happy to know that," he paused, "Bella said... yes. We're getting married."

"Yay!" Emily cheered and hugged Bella tighter. Bella hugged her back and then placed her back on her feet.

"That's so great!" Kate said and then hugged her father. She then hugged Bella. "Congrats."

"Thank you, Kate." Bella smiled at her. Her attention then went to Maggie. Bella smiled and then Maggie was in her arms.

"I'm really happy you said yes," Maggie said.

"Me too," Bella sighed.

After making some phone calls to Edward's parents and sister, and Bella calling Alice to share the good new, Edward and Bella sat down with the girls to tell them their plans.

The girls were all very excited that the wedding was going to be soon, and Emily was excited that she was going to be able to wear a pink dress.

The girls asked if Bella would stay at the house that night so they could talk more about the wedding. Bella could hardly say no to that, much to Edward's delight. However, she had never stayed overnight at the house before when the girls were home. She would come over in the past and then leave to go to her home. She didn't feel it was right for her to stay when the girls were home because, even though they knew she loved their father, she didn't want them to feel uncomfortable in any way.

Bella opened her front door and Edward followed behind her. She walked down the hall to the her bedroom and unpacked her bag, tossing the dirty laundry in the hamper. Edward could sense something was off.

"Bella?" he asked walking into her bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Bella let out a breath and turned to look at him. "I"m sorry, I guess I'm just nervous about staying tonight. It's not something we ever did and I..."

"Hey," he said, touching her face. "I understand why we didn't before, but we're getting married and the girls practically begged you to stay tonight, so you have to know they are okay with it."

"I know, but Edward, we haven't talked about a lot of things, things we really need to."

"I know," he agreed. "Listen, let's have a good night with the girls, make some dinner, and after everyone is asleep, you and I will talk. We'll talk about everything we need to. I love you, Bella, and I am really glad you're going to be with us tonight; it's where you belong."

Bella smiled and reached up to kiss Edward's lips. He kissed her back and held her tightly to him.

Bella finished packing a fresh bag and then she and Edward headed to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner and then went back to Edward's house where the girls were waiting.

Bella was making a big dinner and the all the girls were helping in the kitchen. Edward took a seat at the island and watched all his girls move around the kitchen as they talked wedding plans.

After dinner was served and cleaned up, Bella and Edward were in the living room on the couch as the girls were seated elsewhere. Bella could not help but feel happy that this was going to be her life. Here with Edward and his daughters, all of whom she loved with all her heart and soul. Edward reached down for Bella's left hand and placed a kiss on her ring; he too was feeling the same.

"Bella?" Emily said, coming to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Um... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Bella assured her.

Edward looked at Kate and Maggie; all three knew what was coming and

Kate and Maggie turned their attention to Emily and Bella.

"Daddy said that after you said yes that I could ask you..." Emily paused, lowering her head; she was getting shy.

"It's okay, baby, you can do it," Edward tried to reassure her little doubts.

Bella looked at Edward and then at Kate and Maggie, suddenly aware that everyone knew what Emily wanted to ask her. She focused her attention back on Emily.

Emily picked her head up and looked once again at Bella. "Bella, will you be my mommy?"

Bella gasped at Emily's question, tears pooling in her eyes. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Edward who was smiling, and then more importantly she looked over at Kate and Maggie who were also smiling. Bella cleared her throat and looked back at Emily.

"Is that... is that something you want?" Bella asked Emily, but she was also asking everyone else. She could see Kate and Maggie's answers in their eyes.

"Yeah," Emily said, nodding her head. "I love you, Bella, and you're... um going to marry my daddy, so I want you to um... be my mommy."

"Oh, Emily," Bella said, taking her in her arms. "I love you too and I would love nothing more than to be your mommy."

Emily's little eyes filled with tears as she clung to Bella. Bella smoothed her hair and looked to Edward, who was also wiping his face.

~ RoL~

As Edward was tucking Emily in, Bella knocked on Maggie's bedroom door.

"Come in," Maggie said.

Bella opened the door and smiled at Maggie. Maggie was sitting on her bed sketching.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Maggie closed her sketchbook and scooted over on her bed, making room for Bella to sit.

"Maggie, I wanted to talk to you about earlier. About what Emily asked me. Are you okay with that?"

Maggie sighed. "Emily was so young when Mom died, she doesn't even remember her. We've shown her pictures, but she doesn't remember having a mom like Kate and I do. We were all just getting by these past few years. I was so consumed with my own guilt that I forgot that Kate and Emily were hurting too... and my dad. I think you were meant to come to Forks... to be with us, to make our family complete again. I am more than okay with Emily wanting you to be her mom; I want that too."

"Oh, Maggie," Bella cried. "I love you all so much and nothing would make me happier. I know your mom will always be in your heart, as she should be, but I'm honored that you can find a place for me as well."

"I will always miss and love my mom, but I know now she would want us all to be happy... she would want you to take care of us and Dad." Maggie wiped a tear from her eye. "And I love you too, Bella."

Bella smiled and took Maggie in her arms. They had come so far since that first day of school and Bella could not be happier.

~ RoL ~

Edward walked by Maggie's room after he was done putting Emily to bed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Bella holding Maggie just like only a mother could. Edward smiled and then walked away from the doorway, letting them have their time. He went downstairs to wait for Bella to come down.

A few minutes later, Bella came down to the kitchen and saw Edward in the living room, lighting a fire. Bella poured two glasses of wine and headed into the living room. She handed Edward a glass and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and then sipped his wine.

"Yeah," Bella replied. "Big night."

"It was, yeah," he sighed. "Bella, are you okay with what Emmy asked you? I don't want you to feel like like you had to say yes, but I want you to know she's talked about it a few times, and Kate and Maggie are more than okay about it. I think they want the same thing Emmy does."

Bella picked her head up to look at Edward. "How do you feel about it? I mean it's just been you and them for so long and they had a mother..."

"They did, yes, and she loved them and they her, but Victoria is gone." Edward moved so he could look at Bella, taking her hand. "I always felt badly for Emmy because she wasn't even a year old when Victoria died. She missed the most, and while I tried my hardest to be both mother and father to my girls, I knew something would always be missing.

"Even though my attention was focused on caring for them, I always hoped in the back of my head that someone would come along and want to not only love me, but love my girls as if they were her own. I knew that was no easy thing and it couldn't just be anyone... it had to be someone kind and loving and nurturing, someone who could love us all... I know that person is you, Bella. I know you love my daughters and they love you, so yes, I am more than okay with you being what they want you to be... what we all need you to be. I just want to make sure it's something you want. You're only 24 years old. I know it's a lot to take on."

"It is, but there is nothing I want more," Bella said. A single tear fell from her eyes. Edward reached out to catch it. "I love you so much, and I love your daughters, and while I may only be 24, being a mother is something I always wanted and now I can have that with three amazing girls who I already love like they were mine."

"They are yours, we all are," Edward said, kissing her.

Bella kissed him back but then pulled away. "So then I assume I'll be moving in here?"

"I would hope so." Edward smiled. "Like I told you before, Bella, I redid the whole house and I want you to move in here and put your own touches on it. I want this to be your home in every way possible."

"I want that too," she sighed. "I guess I should sell my house."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it wasn't really a home. I didn't even unpack. I bought it so fast when I moved here, but it never felt like home. I'm fine with letting it go."

"Well, maybe we can rent it in the meantime?" Edward suggested.

"That sounds fine too." Bella then paused to collect her next thought. She had wanted to ask Edward a question for a long time, but she could never find the words. She took a large sip from her wine glass and placed it back on the table. "Edward, I've been, ah, wondering how you felt about something else."

"Okay?"

"Well, I know you have your three daughters, and I know you said Emily came as a surprise... and I'll understand if they're enough... if you don't..."

"Bella," Edward said, cutting her off. He knew what she was getting at. "Are you asking me about having more kids?"

Bella's stomach sank. She knew the chances of Edward wanting to have another baby was probably slim. He already had three and would be 40 soon, Bella knew all this. She'd already prepared herself for his answer. Bella would be lying if she said she didn't want to have a baby with Edward, but she was also content with just being with him and the girls if that's what he wanted.

Bella took a deep breath and nodded. "We never talked about it and I wasn't sure where you were in your head with that subject."

"I guess I didn't think about it after Emmy was born. I knew Victoria and I were done having kids because of the way she was after she gave birth to Emmy," Edward began. "Bella, do you want a baby?"

"I can't say I haven't thought about having a baby with you," Bella blushed, "but I also know that you may be in a place in your life where that part is over. I know you have you have your three girls and..."

"And I'm pushing 40." Edward smiled.

"You know your age never mattered to me."

Edward pulled her closer to him. "There may have been a time where I thought having babies was over for me, but then I didn't have you in my life. I didn't know what my life was going to be and then you happened. Bella, I love kids, and I happen to think we would make really pretty babies together."

"Edward, what are you saying?" Bella questioned.

"I"m saying that after we're married, if you want to, then I would love to make a baby with you."

"Really?" Bella smiled. "You really want to have a baby?"

"Yes, Bella, I really do."

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Edward and knocked him down on his back. She kissed him deeply as she straddled his hips, making him moan in her mouth.

"Do you want to start practicing now?" Edward asked, kissing her neck.

"Only if you take me upstairs to our room," Bella said.

"I like the sound of that. Our room," Edward replied.

They got up from the couch and walked to the stairs. Before going up, Edward made sure the house was locked up and then followed Bella up the stairs to their room.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Some of you thought Edward would not want to have another baby, well wrong were you, lol. I love Emmy, I had tears in my eyes when I was writing her ask Bella her question, so sweet. I hope you all liked it. **

**So the next chapter is the final regular chapter, sad I know. But there is an epi and it will be fantastic, I promise. I posted a lot of sexy pictures from this chapter in my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction, and there will be more pictures especially from the next chapter and the epi, so don't miss out. **

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for her beta work. I'm hoping to have CH 17 posted really soon, so stay tuned. **

**Thanks again for all your kind words, please let me know what you think about this one! **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Catch me at the end...**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Bella sat in the) bridal suite of the Pan Pacific Hotel after having her hair and make-up done by Alice and Lauren. Her wedding day was finally here and, in just an hour, she would be marrying the love of her life... and his three daughters.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and thought about how far she'd come in a year. It was this time last year tha she'dmoved to Forks after accepting a job at the high school, not knowing her life would change on the very first day of school. She came to Forks with a shattered heart, but within a few short months, it was pieced back together.

Edward healed Bella's heart and made her believe in love again. He never backed down even when she was so scared she wasn'tgood enough for him.

Then they fell in love.

Bella not only fell in love with Edward, she fell in love with his three daughters. Kate, Maggie, and Emily meant everything to Bella; it was as if they were meant to be hers.

Emily had started calling Bella "Mommy" right away. It came very easily to her since it was something she wanted so badly. Every time she said the word, Bella's heart felt like it was going to explode with love. Kate and Maggie still called her Bella, but she knew they loved her as much as she loved them and that was enough for Bella.

Bella snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone go off with a text. She picked it up off the table and smiled.

**Another hour and I'll be your husband. I love you so much. - E**

**I can't wait to be your wife. I love you too. Meet you at the altar. -B**

Bella replied with a smile and then there was a knock on the door. She set her phone down and tied her robe before answering the door. Bella gasped when she opened the door as she was met with her three girls all dressed in their beautiful dresses.

"Oh my," Bella said, "You all look so beautiful."

"I love my pink dress, Mommy," Emily said happily.

"I'm glad you do." Bella leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You look like a princess." Bella then looked at Kate and Maggie; their dresses were full length in a rich fuchsia color. The dresses were strapless with rhinestone beading across the chests that went up to wrap around one shoulder. They both had their hair up with flowers in matching colors placed throughout. "You both look... wow." Bella felt tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Kate said. "Aunt Lauren and Alice will kill us if your make-up is ruined."

Bella dabbed her eyes then looked back at Emily. Her dress was a pale pink color with a full skirt and a sash that matched the others girls' dresses, tied in a big bow.

"I have something for all of you," Bella said. She went over to the night table and picked up three bright blue boxes with white ribbons. The girls took a seat at the table and Bella handed them each a box.

Bella watched as they each tore into them. She helped Emily open hers and then their gifts were revealed.

"Oh wow, this is so pretty," Maggie said.

"Wow, I love it," Kate agreed.

"It sparkles," Emily chimed in.

In each box was a Tiffany initial necklace. Each charm was round with the diamond initial in the middle.

"There's an inscription on the back," Bella informed them.

The girls flipped the pendants over and each read the inscription, which made Kate and Maggie tear up.

_I belong with you, you belong with me. _

"Thank you so much, Bella," Kate said. She put her necklace on and then helped Maggie with hers.

"Thank you," Maggie said.

"You're all welcome," Bella offered as she helped Emily with her necklace.

"We have something for you too," Kate said, revealing a box she was hiding behind her.

"I helped pick it out," Emily exclaimed.

"We all did," Maggie said.

Bella took the small box from Kate and sat down near the girls. Emily was at her side, watching her open the box. Once she looked inside, Bella couldn't help but cry. Lauren and Alice would have to get over it.

Inside was a white gold diamond cut bracelet, and in the middle of the bracelet was the word mom.

"Oh my," Bella said, choking back her tears. "This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me."

Maggie stood up and took the bracelet out of the box and fastened it around Bella's left wrist.

"We just wanted you to have something to show you how much we love you," Maggie said. "And how happy we are that you're marrying our dad today.";

"I love all of you so much, thank you for this." Bella covered the bracelet with her right hand and held it to her heart. "Okay, wow, I need to fix my make-up and get dressed."

"I'm going to go take Emily downstairs, she wants to go see Dad," Kate said. "Come on, Emily, let's go find Daddy and see if he's got his suit on.";

"Okay," Emily agreed.

"I'll see you in little bit," Bella said. "Maggie, want to help me with my dress?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Maggie said.

Maggie helped Bella zip up her dress. Bella's dress was a strapless, full length ivory satin. Around the back were two cutouts that hugged Bella's curves perfectly and the material fell to ground in a small train behind her. The dress was simple, but elegant.

"Wow, you look amazing, Mom," Maggie said. She then smiled at Bella and wiped away a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye.

Bella looked at Maggie when she called her mom for the first time. Bella swallowed hard and took her in her arms.

"Thank you. I love you very much, Maggie," Bella said.

"I love you too," Maggie replied while still clutching onto Bella.

Moments later there was a knock on the door followed by Lauren was calling from outside the door.

"Bella, it's time," she said.

"I'm just about ready," Bella said and then turned to Maggie. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go get married."

~ RoL ~

"Daddy, your tie matches my dress!" Emmy cheered when she and Kate walked into Edward's suite as he was finishing getting dressed.

Edward was wearing a dark gray suit with a silver vest, a crisp white shirt, and a fuchsia tie.

"Yes it does," Edward agreed. "Don't you two look beautiful. Where's your sister?"

"She's helping Mommy with her dress," Emily told him.

Edward smiled like he always did when Emmy called Bella mommy. Edward's heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness.

"Kate, can you help me with this?" Edward handed Kate his pink rose boutonniere.

"Sure, Dad." Kate took the boutonniere and stepped closer to her father. She smiled at him as he fastened the rose to his left lapel. "There, perfect."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You look really happy, Dad," Kate said. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Edward replied. "I'm happy that I found someone who loves all of us as much as we love her."

"Well, we need to get going or you're going to be late for your own wedding." Kate laughed.

Edward took Emmy's hand and the three of them walked out of the suite and into the ballroom to await his bride.

~ RoL ~

The wedding was beautiful and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. The hotel did an amazing job with the arrangements, and it was the perfect place to have the wedding as it was where Edward proposed.

"I always wanted a sister and now I have one," Lauren said as she hugged Bella. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

"Thanks, Lauren, it's a nice place to be," Bella said. She looked over at Edward who was holding Emmy in his arms.

"Happy for you, man," Seth said.

"Thanks," Edward replied.

"I always knew you two would be perfect together," Alice said, hugging Bella.

"Yeah, I know," Bella agreed. "Thank you for coming, Alice."

"No place I'd rather be," Alice replied.

"Coach," Garrett said, walking up to Edward while holding Kate's hand.

"Garrett, good to see you," Edward offered, and then put his arms around the young man who stole his daughter's heart.

Edward then looked over to see Maggie talking with Pete. He was holding her hand and they were smiling and laughing with each other. Bella looked in the direction Edward was looking at and squeezed his hand.

"He's a good kid, Edward," Bella said. "Maggie really likes him."

"I know," Edward sighed. "I'm just glad I have you by my side for it this time around."

"Always." Bella smiled and kissed his cheek.

After all the guests were gone, Edward and Bella, along with the girls, were sitting in their suite as an official family.

"So, you three are going to stay with Aunt Lauren and Uncle Seth tonight in their suite. Maggie and Emmy, they'll take you home in the morning. Kate, you're riding home with Garrett?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'll look after the girls while you're gone, don't worry," she replied.

"No wild parties while we're gone; we're trusting you girls."

"Dad, stop," Maggie said. "You can trust us... well, me anyway, we all know what happened when you thought Kate had other plans." She snickered.

"Maggie, really?" Kate hissed. "I'm never going to live that down."

"Nope," Maggie laughed.

"Just you wait," Kate started. "You and Pete looked awfully close on the dance floor..."

"Okay, you two," Bella said, interrupting the sisterly spat. "Let's not give your father a heart attack before he's 40."

"Yeah, thanks, let's not," Edward said, then slouched in his chair. "Just please be good. I don't want to have to worry."

"We'll be fine, Dad," Kate assured her father, again. "Enjoy your honeymoon."

"When will you and Mommy be home, Daddy?" Emmy asked.

"In a few days," Edward replied. "Mommy and I are going to have some alone time and then we'll home."

"Okay," Emmy agreed.

"When you get back, can we please go shopping?" Kate asked. "I still need to get some things for my dorm."

"I'll take you when we get back," Bella said. "We just have to make sure whatever we get can be packed in a box."

"Yep, I know," Kate said.

Lauren and Seth came to get the girls, and after a few more "good nights," Edward and Bella were left alone to celebrate their wedding night.

"Alone at last, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, closing the door to the suite.

"I like the sound of that," Bella said.

"Have a I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

"I'm glad you like it."

Edward took a step closer to Bella and then placed his hands on her hips. "Oh, I love it," Edward said. He walked her over to the wall and reached behind her. "But I'll love it even more on the floor."

Edward found the side zipper on Bella's dress and lowered it. Bella moaned as Edward pushed the fabric down past her hips and then kissed her passionately as the material bunched around her lower half.

Bella unbuttoned Edward's dress shirt and quickly removed it from his body, leaving him in just his suit pants.

Once they were both completely naked, Edward picked Bella up bridal style and carried her over to the enormous bed, lowering her down on the cool sheets.

"Please, Edward," Bella said, holding onto him.

"What do you want, my wife?" Edward asked. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, pushing his tongue in her mouth.

"Ah, God," Bella gasped when she felt Edward's hard cock at her entrance. "I want you... I need you, inside me, now."

"Fuck," Edward hissed as he pushed inside her. Every time was more intense than the last. This time held more love and more passion as it was their first time as husband and wife.

Edward moved inside her, silencing her moans with his kisses. He kissed her hard and deep as he moved his body in and out of her, each thrust more powerful than the last.

"Bella, please... ah fuck, I need you to come," he said and then he reached down between them to rub her clit in a way he knew would make her explode all over him.

"Yes, Edward, yes, so close, don't stop," she cried out.

They came together, both their bodies shaking and slick with sweat. Edward rolled off her and moved to his back. Bella rolled with him and rested her head on his chest, her eyes catching his wedding band that rested on his left ring finger. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his ring.

"I love you so much, Edward," she said. "I am so happy to be your wife and a mother to your daughters."

"There is no one else in this world better to be my wife or mother for my daughters," Edward said, holding her close. "And I love you too, more than my own life."

~ RoL ~

"Ah, Mr. and... Mrs. Cullen, how nice to see you both," Mrs. Cope said. "Did you have a good summer? I heard the wedding was beautiful."

"It was; I'm sure Bella has lots of pictures to show you," Edward said with a smile.

"Oh I do," Bella laughed.

"Well, I can't wait to see them," Mrs. Cope said. "You both have a great first day."

After signing in, Bella using her married name for the first time, they walked down the hallway toward their respective classrooms.

As they approached Edward's classroom, Maggie was standing by her locker with Pete by her side. Edward's breath hitched when he saw Pete lean in and place a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Oh God," he said, shaking his head.

"Breathe, Edward," Bella replied with a laugh. "It's just the beginning."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," he said.

When they got to Edward's classroom, Edward looked in and saw his senior Advanced Chem class settling into their seats. Bella looked in and giggled while noticing once again the front row consisted of only girls.

"Some things never change," she giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward said with a grin.

"Yeah, uh huh." She shook her head. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll come get you," Edward answered. He then turned to walk in his classroom.

"Have a good first class, Mr. Cullen," Bella said from the classroom door.

Edward looked back at her and then at the front row of girls. He smiled as he looked at his wife.

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

The sound of groans could be heard from the front row as Edward single handily crushed the wet dreams of all the girls sitting in his classroom. He chuckled watching Bella as she walked away.

"All right, settle down, everyone. I'm Mr. Cullen and this is Advanced Chemistry."

~*~ THE END ~*~

* * *

**A/N: *Sniff* Yes that was the last chapter of Ray of Light, but no worries, there is an epi, and it will post on Thursday. I can't wait to post it for all of you. I have posted many pictures from this chapter in my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction, like Bella's wedding dress, the girls' dresses, plus some honeymoon sexy pics! Go check it out. **

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for her beta work and to my new friend Pixie Kat, whom we will be seeing a lot of in the future. I'll say more on that when I post the epi. **

**Tell me what you think on this last chapter. I love your thoughts.**

**See you all on Thursday for the final conclusion.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	18. Epilouge

**Please read me at the end... there's also an announcement. **

* * *

Epilogue

Eight Years Later

* * *

Edward sat behind his desk in his home office in his sleep pants and t-shirt, looking at an old photo album. As he turned the pages, hethought back to a happy time in his life.

Twenty-six years ago.

"Pregnant? Seriously?" Edward questioned in shock.

"Yeah, seriously," Victoria confirmed. "I know it's not something we planned and we're still in school, but Edward, I want this baby... our baby."

Edward looked at Victoria, his girlfriend of over a year. They met and fell in love fast. They were both still in school, barely twenty-one, and now they were having a baby. Edward felt many emotions in that moment, but one thing was for sure, he wanted their baby too. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted this, that he wanted to be a father. He pulled Victoria into his arms and then placed his hand on her stomach.

"I want that too," he told Victoria. "Everything will be okay, we're together and we love each other. We'll figure it out. I'm going to take care of you, Victoria, both of you."

"I know you will, Edward," Victoria sighed in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "And I love our baby."

Seven months later in February, Katherine Elizabeth Cullen was born and Edward was so far gone when he came to his baby girl. His heart was so full of love; he knew he'd never be the same. He was now responsible for a tiny life and he'd spend his life trying to protect her.

"I love you so much, little one," he said as he held his newborn baby in the still of the night. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. You're going to have a great life, even though you're not allowed to date until you're 30. You hear that, Katherine? No boys." Kate cooed in his arms and latched her little hand onto Edward's finger.

~ RoL ~

Edward chuckled at himself when he remembered that first conversation he'd had with Kate about boys; funny how that didn't work out too well.

He flipped through more pictures in the old album. Page after page was filled with different milestones in Kate's life. From her first steps to her first day of Kindergarten, to pictures of her in her girl scout uniform. So many happy times in her life captured in pictures.

Edward's thoughts then turned to a time in their lives that was by far the hardest and the saddest.

It was just past eight o'clock at night when there was a knock on the door. Edward was in the kitchen with his mother who was holding a sleeping Emily while Kate and Maggie were watching TV in the living room. Edward looked at his watch, knowing it was too late to expect anyone. He walked to the door and when he opened it, he was faced with two officers from the Forks Police department. Edward's heart sank, his mouth ran dry.

"Mom, can you uh, please... t-take the girls upstairs? Please?" Edward called from the front door.

"What's going on, Edward?" Esme asked as she saw the officers at the door. "Oh dear God." Esme nodded and told Kate and Maggie it was time to go upstairs.

Once they were out of sight, Edward looked back at the officers, his heart in his throat.

"Mr. Cullen?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen, is Victoria Cullen related to you?"

"Yes, she's... my w-wife," Edward stammered.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen, there was an accident," the officer informed Edward.

"My wife, is she okay?" Edward asked although he already knew the answer to that question).

"I'm sorry, your wife's car was hit head on... she was killed instantly, sir."

"Oh God!" Edward grabbed his stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit. She was just in the house an hour ago and now she was gone.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Cullen," the officer offered. "We recovered this from the scene." The officer handed Edward Victoria's purse. "We're very sorry."

Edward took the purse and held it in both hands. "Where is my wife?"

"She's been taken to the hospital, she was declared DOA. She'll be in the morgue until arrangements are made. You can go there when you're ready. And if you want to talk to me after you've had some time, here's my card."

"T-thank you," Edward stammered. He took the card from the officer and stuffed it into his jeans pocket.

Having heard the front door close, Esme came downstairs in search of news. She found Edward stand stock-still at the door holding Victoria's purse.)

"Edward?" Esme called.

"S-she's gone. Victoria, she's... oh God!" Edward collapsed to the ground and his mother rushed to his side. She got down on the floor with him and held him as he clutched Victoria's purse to his chest.

"Kate?" Edward asked from Kate's bedroom door. "Daddy needs to talk to you, baby."

"Okay."

She was twelve years old and her whole life was about to change. Edward took a deep breath and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Kate, um..." Edward paused. He took her hand in his and took another deep breath. "Mommy had an accident tonight."

Kate looked at her father, her tears welling in her eyes. "Is she in the hospital? Is she going to get better?"

"No, baby, she's not in the hospital... and she's not going to get better," Edward replied. "Mommy... went to heaven tonight. She's not coming home."

Kate's tears were falling. "No, Daddy, she can't be in heaven. I want her home with me. I want my mommy!" Kate started crying harder and Edward gathered her in his arms.

"I know, baby, I'm so sorry," Edward tried to comfort her. "I love you so much."

Telling his daughters their mother had died was the hardest thing Edward had ever had to do in his entire life. At that moment, he didn't see how he was ever going to get through it. Even though he and Victoria were going to get divorced, she was still the mother of his children and their lives as they knew it would be forever changed.

That was where the photo album ended. Of course Edward had taken many photos over the past thirteen years sinceVictoria's death, this particular photo album ended with her.

"What are you doing in here all alone?"

Edward looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway of his office. He and Bella had been married for eight years now, and even though he was just thinking of a time in his life when there was so much sorrow, when he looked in her eyes, he saw only love and joy.

"I was just looking at an old photo album of Kate that Victoria put together," Edward said. "Made me think about how much time has gone by."

Bella walked over to him and took a seat on his lap. She glanced at the album and smiled.

"I can't believe she's getting married in a few hours," Edward said. "My baby, she was just in my arms, and now she's twenty-five years old and about to become a wife."

"You did good, Edward; she's turned into a wonderful, successful young woman," Bella said. She kissed his lips and then touched his cheek. "Victoria would be proud."

"Thank you," Edward said. He then leaned in and kissed her lips again. "You brought me back to life. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied and gave him another kiss. "But we need to start getting ready. The cars will be in here a few hours to pick us up."

~ RoL ~

Edward got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at the reflection staring back at him. He was forty-six years old and he felt it. He now had flecks of gray hair at his temples to go along with the fine lines around his eyes. He made it a point to get to the gym three times a week and still coached the boys soccer team at the high school, but his body wasn't as toned as it used to be. Fifty was creeping up on him.

Edward's thoughts went to Bella and how much he loved her. Their age difference never mattered to either of them, even though Edward wondered from time to time if his wife, who was only thirty-two, would always find him desirable.

"You're thinking too much," Bella said, walking into the bathroom.

She stood behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. She inhaled his clean scent as she rested her face on his bare back. Edward covered her hands with his own and then spun around to face her. She was every bit as beautiful as the day he met her. She stood before him in her robe, her hair wrapped up in a braided twist and her face was clear of make-up.

"You know me too well, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, leaning down to kiss her.

"What's on your mind, Coach?" Bella asked, still using the nickname she had always called him.

"I was just thinking how incredibly sexy my wife is... and how old I look." He chuckled.

"Edward, stop," she said, playfully pushing on his chest. "You're not old. I mean, yes, you've gotten older, but you're still the sexiest man I know, and every school year, the girls still drool over their hot science teacher."

"You still think I'm sexy?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Bella leaned up on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. Edward met her halfway and captured her lips with his own. As their passion built. Edward turned them around and lifted Bella onto the vanity, moving between her thighs.

"Very sexy," Bella said, breathless. "You can still make me come. Hard and fast, like no other."

"Jesus fuck, Bella. You still can get me hard in five seconds flat."

Just as she was about to go for Edward's towel, a small voice stopped her actions.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Bella looked at Edward and shrugged her shoulders. They knew there was no way they could continue.

"Later?" Edward asked.

"Definitely later," Bella agreed.

"We're in here, bud," Edward called from the bathroom and then helped Bella off the vanity while making sure his towel was secure.

Liam came bouncing into his parents' bedroom still dressed in his pajamas. He was six years old and he had his mother's dark hair and father's green eyes. Bella got pregnant right around their first wedding anniversary, and nine months later, Liam Alexander was born.

When Bella found out she was pregnant, the entire family was thrilled. And then when they found it was going to be a little boy, there was even more excitement.

Edward remembered the day Bella told him she was going to have his baby.

It was Saturday morning and Edward was getting himself dressed. He had a morning soccer practice to get to and then it was home to cook out on the grill for dinner.

Bella was in the bathroom for a while it seemed. Edward wondered what was taking her so long.

"Babe, you okay in there?" he called to her.

"I'm fine," she said, coming out of the bathroom dressed in her panties and a white camisole. She didn't speak as she walked over to Edward and then pushed him down on the chair that sat in the corner of their bedroom. Bella then climbed on his lap and placed her hands on his bare shoulders.

"Everything okay?" Edward questioned, his cock coming alive from the feel of his wife straddling him.

"Great," she replied with a smile. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay, should I be glad I'm sitting down?"

"Well, how would you feel about..." Bella paused, looking in Edward's eyes. "...becoming a daddy again?"

"Get the fuck out?" Edward questioned with a smile. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, seems as if I am going to have your baby." Bella then pulled out the two positive pregnancy tests she just took and held them up to show Edward. "See?"

Edward took both tests from Bella and saw the word pregnant on both of them. He then looked back at his wife and pulled her toward him so he could kiss her.

"Are you happy?" Bella asked, pulling back from his mouth.

"Are you kidding?" Edward questioned. "I am so happy." He then moved his hands down over her breasts and stopped when he got to her stomach. He ran his hand over her flat tummy and then a tear fell from his eye. "Our baby is in there."

"Yeah, it is," Bella said with a smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Our baby."

Edward loved his daughters more than his own life, but when Liam was born, he was ecstatic to have a son, another gift from Bella. Liam was all boy; he loved trucks and playing in the mud, and much to his father's delight, he loved soccer. Liam loved when his daddy would kick the ball around with him in the backyard. Liam picked up on the sport easily and he was already playing on a tot team.

"Liam, did you eat breakfast?" Bella asked. She scooped him up and placed him on the vanity, making him giggle when she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, Mommy," he replied. "Emmy made me waffles." Liam was now the only one besides Edward who got away with still calling Emily "Emmy."

Emily was now fourteen years old, and if she had one weakness in her life, it was her baby brother. Liam could do no wrong in her eyes. When he was born, Emily always wanted to help with him, whether it was feeding him, changing him, or just holding him. Emily was always around doting over her baby brother.

"Okay, good," Bella said. "I need to get my make-up done and help Kate get dressed. Can you get him dressed please, Edward?"

"Yeah, I got it," he replied.

Bella kissed Liam on the cheek again and then gave Edward a kiss on the lips before leaving the bathroom.

"After I shave, bud, it's time to get dressed."

"In my suit?"

"Yeah, in your suit."

"Does it match yours, Daddy?"

"Yes, it does, it matches mine," Edward said.

"Will we still see Kate after she gets um..."

"Married?" Edward looked at Liam. Liam nodded.

"Sure we will, bud; I mean, as much as we can, I guess." Edward sighed. "You know your sister loves you, and I'm sure she wishes she could come home more often."

They all missed Kate. After she graduated from ASU with her teaching degree, she got a job in Portland teaching science, just like her dad. Of course, Edward couldn't have been more proud of her, but she was five hours away and didn't get home as much as he would like. Kate had been living in Portland now for two years... with Garrett.

Kate and Garrett were still together and more in love than ever. Much to Edward's surprise, Garrett proved years ago that he had staying power. He graduated from ASU with a degree in finance and was able to land a great job in an investment firm in Portland. He's a good man, and even though he and Edward had their differences in the past, they had become very close and had formed a mutual respect for one another.

And to this day, Kate and Garrett still get reminded of the night Edward walked in on them in her bedroom. They did the crime and their family was definitely making them do the time, all these years later.

After he was finished shaving, Edward told Liam to go in his room and grab the garment bag that held his suit.

Edward dropped his towel and put on a pair of gray boxer briefs, his black socks, and his dress pants. Liam then came back in the room with his little suit and Edward got him all dressed. Even though Liam's hair color was the same as Bella's, it was out of control just like his father's. Since it was a special occasion, Edward put a small drop of his hair gel in his hand and ran it through Liam's crazy locks, giving it some much needed hold.

"There you go, bud, you look good," Edward said. Liam looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection.

"Daddy, will I get tall like you?" Liam asked.

"Someday," Edward replied.

"But Mommy is small," Liam said and then pursed his lips together. "I want to be tall like you."

"I'm sure you'll be close, bud. But you're six; you won't get tall like me for a few years."

"Okay." Liam paused and then looked at Edward again. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Will my peepee be big like yours, too, one day?"

Edward choked on his own spit from Liam's question. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his grin.

"One day," Edward choked out. He then finished getting dressed and splashed on some cologne, hoping this line of questioning from Liam was over. He wasn't ready yet; one day, but not today.

"Daddy?"

Edward took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, but then held it again, not knowing what was going to come out of Liam's mouth this time.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Can I have some?" Liam pointed to Edward's cologne bottle.

"You want some cologne?"

Liam nodded and Edward took a very small dab of his cologne and placed it on one side of Liam's neck...

"There you go," Edward said. "Now let's head downstairs and wait for the girls.

~ RoL ~

"Hey, Dad."

Edward turned around and saw Maggie dressed in her maid-of-honor dress. It was a strapless, dusty rose floor-length gown. In her hair was a rhinestone headband that sparkled in the light. Edward smiled at her and moved in her direction.

"You look beautiful, Mags," Edward said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Mom still upstairs with Kate?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, they're just finishing up."

There was a knock at the door and Maggie's face lit up as if she knew who was was on the other side. Edward watched as she walked away to answer the door. When she came back in the kitchen, she was on Pete's arm.

Yes, Maggie and Pete were still together, but it hadn't been all moonlight and roses. There was a time during their first year of college that they broke up. Maggie was devastated. They had gone to different colleges, Maggie to U-Dub and Pete to Berkley. It was a hard time for both of them, and when they decided to part ways, Edward's heart broke for her.

But a year passed and then fate stepped in. Pete found he wasn't happy in the Bay area and knew where he had left his heart. He decided to transfer to U-Dub in his junior year, and when he found Maggie one day on campus, there was no doubt in either of their minds that they belonged together.

They both would be graduating this spring from U-Dub and had talked about staying in Seattle, much to Edward and Bella's dismay, but they knew they had to let her go into the world and make a life on her own. And of course another one of his daughters picked a pretty good guy, so Edward had learned to relax a lot over the years.

"Hey, Pete, good to see you," Edward said, extending his hand out to the young man.

"You too, Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, enough of that Mr. Cullen BS, I think you've been around long enough to call me Edward."

"Edward." Pete nodded.

Pete and Garrett had also become good friends through the years, so it was no shock when Garrett asked Pete to be one of his groomsmen.

"Daddy, Mommy said she and Kate will be downstairs in ten minutes," Emily said, walking into the kitchen dressed in the same dress as Maggie.

"Okay, Emmy," I said. "You look very pretty, my girl."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Hey, do me a favor, can you look after your brother? Make sure he doesn't jump in a puddle of mud in his suit, please?" Edward asked Emily.

"Sure, Daddy." Emily smiled and then went in search of her little brother.

~ RoL ~

Upstairs in Maggie's bedroom, Bella was fixing the train of Kate's dress. They were alone in the bedroom and silently lost in thought. Once Bella had the material straightened out, she looked at Kate through the mirror and noticed tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied. "I'm sorry, I was thinking... about my mom."

Bella nodded and turned Kate around to look at her.

"That's understandable," Bella started. "She would be very proud of the woman you've become."

"Thank you," Kate said. She let out a breath and looked at Bella. "I miss her, some times more than others. Today especially. But then I think about all the time that has gone by and I know my mom will always be in my heart."

"She will be, Kate. Always."

"You've been my mom for the past eight years," Kate said, making Bella look at her. "It's was you who has stayed up me with late at night when I had a fight with Garrett. It's was you who has encouraged me to be the best teacher I can be. It's was you that was alwaysthere for me whenever I needed you, and I am so happy that my dad found you and made you a part of our family. I'll always miss my mom, but I know you don't have to be biologically related to love someone like a mother and I wanted you to know that. I love you, Mom. Thank you for always being there for me, loving me like I was your own, for never making me doubt your love, especially in this moment."

While Maggie and Emily had called Bella "Mom" for years, Kate still always called her Bella. Bella always understood and never felt any less love from Kate, but today was the first day she called her "Mom," and Bella felt as if her heart was fully and utterly complete. Even though they were only seven years apart, the love they shared knew no years.

"I love you so much, Kate," Bella said. "I am so proud of the woman you have become. I am honored to be your mother; it's a gift that I will cherish for the rest of my life. Meeting your father that day changed my life. Not only did I fall in love with him, but he let me fall in love with you and your sisters. It's been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and Liam coming into the world, tying us all together, has been more than I could've ever hoped for. Thank you for accepting me in your heart and allowing me to love you like a mother should and for being my amazing daughter."

"I love you," Kate said with teary eyes.

Bella pulled Kate into her arms and held her close. Both mother and daughter held each other and cried.

"Okay, come on, let's get it together," Bella said. "Your father is waiting to see the bride and now we have to fix our make-up."

Kate laughed and nodded her head.

~ RoL ~

Edward was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He couldn't) believe that, in a couple hours, his firstborn daughter was going to be a married woman. And in a couple hours, he'd be giving her away to another man. Edward's heart was full of love and sadness; it was a strange moment for a father.

"Edward?" Bella called.

Edward looked up and smiled from ear to ear. She was stunning in her gown; one shouldered and deep blue, that hugged her curves perfectly. She looked just as beautiful, if not more so, as the day he met her.

"You look stunning, babe," he said. He crossed the kitchen and took her into his arms, kissing her softly, being careful not to smudge her make-up.

"She's ready," Bella told him.

Just then, Kate walked into the kitchen fully dressed in her wedding gown. Edward's breath caught in his throat when he saw her for the first time. There was his little girl standing before him in an ivory lace strapless wedding gown ready to get married.

"Oh my," Edward gasped. He could feel his tears welling in his eyes.

"What do you think, Daddy? Do I look okay?" Kate asked.

"Oh, baby girl, you look beautiful," Edward said. He steppedcloser to her and then he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll give you two a minute," Bella said as she handed Edward a box before walking out of the kitchen in search of their other children.

Edward choked back his tears again as he looked at Kate.

"I am a lucky man to have a daughter who's as beautiful and smart as you are. I am so proud of you, Katherine Elizabeth. I am honored to be your father. I love you so much."

Kate wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Dad, you've been so amazing, even when it was just you. You were always there when I needed you, even if it was to buy me tampons." Edward laughed while Kate giggled, at the memory. "You've been the best father I could ever ask for; you never caved, even when times got really hard. I love you, Daddy."

Edward hugged his daughter and then handed her the box he was holding. Kate looked at him.

"This was something Bella and I picked out for you, for this day."

Kate smiled, taking the box from him. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Oh, Daddy, it's beautiful."

Inside the box was a diamond and amethyst tennis bracelet. Amethyst was Kate's birthstone and she had always loved it. Edward removed the bracelet from the box and then fastened it onto Kate's wrist.

"Beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, Dad. For everything."

~ RoL ~

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"I'm ready," Kate replied.

The doors to the church opened, and slowly, Edward walked his baby girl down the aisle toward her future. Toward a man Edward once despised, but now whom he loved like a son.

When they got to the altar, Garrett was smiling at his future wife, unable to hide his own emotions.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at his daughter and then to Garrett and nodded.

"I do," he choked out. Edward then placed Kate's hand in Garrett's and slowly let go.

Edward returned to his seat next to Bella where she grabbed his hand in her own and squeezed. Edward looked at his wife and blinked back his tears.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Garrett O'Connell."

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was in full swing. Edward watched with a smile on his face as Emily danced with Liam; well, more like made him dance. Maggie was dancing with Pete and Kate and Garrett were talking with their guests.

"Thought you could use this," Bella said, handing Edward a beer.

"Thanks, babe," he replied, taking the bottle and then taking a big swig from the bottle.

"How are you holding up?" Bella asked.

"As long as I have you, I'll always be okay." He leaned down to kiss her. "Even though I just gave my daughter away."

"She'll always be your baby, Edward," Bella told him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Edward asked and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"At least ten times, but it's always nice to hear," Bella said with a smile,

Edward watched as Garrett pulled Kate out on the dance floor to a sweet dance. He watched as Garrett put his arms around his daughter and it really hit him that she was now his wife, and no longer his little girl.

_Look at the two of you _

_Dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment_

_And each others faces_

_So much in love_

_You're alone in this place_

_Like there's no body else in the world_

_I was enough for her_

_Not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

So be careful you hold me girl

Edward wiped a tear away from his cheek as he watched Kate dance with her husband. More memories hit him.

"Daddy, I can do it," Kate said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Edward was holding the back of the seat of her bike; he'd just taken the training wheels off.

"Let go, Daddy, I can do it."

Edward took a deep breath and slowly let go of the seat. He watched as she peddled down the street on two wheels, the training wheels no longer needed.

"I did it, Daddy! I did it!" Kate cheered.

"Yeah, you did, baby girl, you did it."

Edward came back to the present and took another sip of his beer while he held on to Bella.

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not going to stand_

_In your way_

Edward looked surprised when Kate walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He nodded to her and then handed Bella his beer. Kate led her father out to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Edward held her close to him and was now unable to stop his tears as he danced with her.

_But I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart_

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Edward wiped Kate's tears away as they danced. His little girl, all grown up and now someone's wife, could still cry like a little girl in his arms. Another memory hit him.

"Dad, I have a date tonight."

"I'm sorry, you have a what?"

"A date, you know, with a boy."

"I know what a date is, but you're barely sixteen, you can't date."

"Daddy, come on," Kate said. "Besides, you know him, you were the one who introduced us."

"What? Who is it?"

"Garrett O'Connell, he's on your team."

Shit. Damn. Fuck. Kate was right, Edward did introduce them, but not because he wanted the little fucker to date her.

"Come on, Dad, Garrett's nice and he likes me," Kate said with a smile.

"Fine, Katherine, you can go out with him, but I want you home by ten p.m. Not ten-oh-one, ten, are we clear?" Edward said. He knew this was a losing battle.

"Thanks, Daddy," Kate squealed and leaped into his arms, hugging him.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew_

_The one that read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart_

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

The music faded out and Edward pulled back to look at Kate while still holding her. She'd always be his little girl. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear.

"I loved you first."

~ RoL ~

Later that night, the house was quiet. The wedding was over, the bride and groom were on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Maggie and Pete were heading back to school in Seattle, and Emily and Liam were asleep.

Edward unbuttoned his dress shirt and slipped it off, then removed his pants and socks. He sat down on the bed in his boxers and exhaled.

He watched as Bella came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of blue panties and a matching tank top. Her face was clear of make-up and her legs long and out on display, just as Edward always loved. She smiled at her husband, walked over to the dresser, and began pulling out the pins that held her hair up.

Edward stood up and stepped behind her, looking into her eyes through the mirror. He reached up and covered her hands with his own. Bella grinned and lowered her hands, allowing Edward to search for all the pins. Once he was sure he had gotten all of them, Edward ran his fingers through Bella's tresses and massaged her scalp as her hair fell down her back.

"You are so beautiful," Edward said, leaning down to kiss Bella's neck. "And you smell so good."

"You're still a smooth talker after all these years." Bella smiled at him. "Tonight was a good night."

"Yeah, it was." Edward kissed her neck again and went back to sit on the bed. Bella followed him and stood between his parted thighs.

"I know it was hard for you, but Edward, you did the very best you could for Kate; you gave her everything she needs to live a good life."

"I know," Edward sighed. "I'm so glad I found you that day so many years ago."

"I remember it as if it were yesterday," Bella said with a smile. "The day you knocked me on my ass."

"I remember the first thing I saw was your legs." Edward placed his hands on Bella's hips and then moved them down her bare thighs to her knees and then back up again. "They are still just as long, smooth, and sexy."

"Always for you, my love," she replied.

Edward looked up at Bella and reached up to cup her face.

"Thank you for loving me, for loving my daughters, and for giving me a beautiful son. You are my ray of light, Bella, and had you not come into our lives, I'm not sure I would've ever been as happy as I am right in this moment."

"It's been my pleasure, Coach." Bella leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Edward pulled her down on top of him as they moved up the bed. As the rest of their clothes were shed and they became one, they each thought of how far they had come, how much loss and heartbreak they each suffered, and how, now in each other's arms with so much love between them, they knew they'd found their once in a lifetime love in each other.

Now and forever.

* * *

**A/N: It is with such heavy heart that I mark this one complete. I can't tell you how much I have loved writing this one. I think I am the most proud of this story. I think I have come a long way in my writing, I've learned a lot, and I have had the best time writing this one. **

**So many thanks, thanks to Chandrakanta for her beta work and thanks to Pixie Kat for getting things straight and for her amazing suggestions. We are going to do so well together. And most of all thanks to all of you, the readers for coming on this journey with me. For all your kind words and support. For talking with me on my FB group, you all are the best. Love to you all. **

**I have posted many pix from the epi as well as the YT video for the song I used for Kate's wedding. It's perfect and you will need a tissue when listening to it. I cried like a baby, that's how I knew it was the right choice for Edward and Kate and for Edward giving Kate away to Garrett. So do check it out. **

**So here's my announcement. I have a new story coming and I have a new beta which I am so excited for. I will be posting the story title. the banner, and summary only on my FB group page, Awish's Fanfiction, this weekend! So if you're not a member, then get in there. If you're not on FB then make sure you favorite me as a author so you don't miss the new story. **

**Let me know what you think of this final conclusion. I love hearing all your thoughts. **

**And for the last time on this one... **

**MUCH LOVE**

**XOXO**

Song Credit: I loved her first by Heartland


End file.
